Chrome
by Snow22
Summary: Chrome, a young thief without a purpose in life finds her purpose twisted and meshed with the heroes of XIII. Follow her on her journey as she discovers passion, love, forgiveness, hatred and hope. Rated for later scenes.
1. The Frozen Lake

The Purge, a drastic attempt of the government system of Coccoon to eliminate those touched by Pulse in any way possible. Sent on trains, massive groups of innocent civilians were killed in hot pursuit. If any were caught fleeing, death was the only option they could take. A group called NORA tried to relentlessly stop it but soon fates were tied together in a orgy of cataclysmic events…

As Snow began to head down enemy lines, those who had been left behind all moaned in the agony of defeat. Soldiers by the handful were scattered, some injured, some dead and bloody. It didn't matter to him, why should it? I never trusted this guy, never did like him at all.

Of course I was a thief why should I care about anyone but me? After Djos left I just…

Oh never mind about him. Focus! Just get the items from the bags and some guns and get going. I dashed along metal plated floors with an eerie green and brown glow all around me. I wasn't sure what I was doing. I was lost. I needed help. With a blunt end of a cigarette in my mouth I continued up and down, the only survivor of a grand slaughter it seemed.

Oh wonderful, if mom and dad saw me now how would they look upon this? How proud would they be to know what a complete failure I have been. How I just left a lover due to his l'Cie poisoning, how soon he became nothing more than crystal. It was all my fault, he died because of me. And it was too much. I went ballistic after his passing and just did what I wanted. Anyone who stood in my way was gunned down.

I also had an extensive knowledge on how to break down and rebuild ships so anything floating I could destroy in a heartbeat. Anima, a Pulse fal'Cie hung above us, illuminating the Hanging edge with a sickly ghastly glow. It knew its end was upon it so feared to show any loss of dignity. "Might as well glow if you've gotta go." I told myself chuckling as I continued down the line. I heard screams, saw a woman fall from a great height. "Tough luck lady." I scoffed, taking a few snacks out and chewing viscously on them. I started to come close to a crowd, these two kids were hugging one another. As I began to search through bags, the one girl with the pinkish hair and the weird accent came to me, "What are you doing?"

"Keeping myself alive." I responded, not turning around to gaze into her big blue eyes. The boy with the pale, mama's boy face kept staring at me as I tossed out some weapons. "A boomerang? Honestly? That's the best you can do kid?"

He crossed his eyebrows but I stopped smiling when I saw pain in his eyes. Loss…that's what glowed in those little silvery orbs of his. I cocked my head, "Are you…alright?"

"I…" He told softly but then started to be dragged off by the wrist by the girl, "Let's go tell Snow!" She kept telling him. Snow huh? That punk ass who was leading the NORA gang? Sure I knew him, forever ago. He tried convincing me that my skills would come in handy. What skill? I can't fire a gun worth a damn. I spat out the end of the cigarette. I never lit, I just chewed endlessly on anything I could. Sticks, ice, bullets, plastic anything until my nerve would be chewed away with it. The lake below was splashing and sloshing around as if it was panicked as well.

I'm not sure exactly what happened from that moment on. One moment I was near its edge, glancing into the glistening of the lights above and the next, the fal'Cie began to fall. I watched it in terror, watching the beauty of its destruction while it transformed the entire area into this light blue crystal. I dashed away as quickly as possible. No time to think, I just hid in a crevice hoping I wouldn't get trapped.

When I stopped hearing crashing is when I started to look for an exit. What a marvel awaited me. Everything was glowing in this glorious light, and there was an ocean of complete beauty before me. I'd never seen anything like it in my life before. Everything was crystallized. I was so afraid to walk upon it, fearing the surface would crack. But no, it sustained my weight. Not really sure where to go, I just followed my instinct.

If I ever thought life was hard before, oh hell was it about to get worse.


	2. Encounter

My instincts told me to keep moving a certain direction along the frozen falls of the water, desperate to escape. Something weird had happened and it was in the air, the sparkles of sunlight catching within the now crystal waves. Just a few moments ago these waters were liquid and now it stood in a monolith of beauty to none which could describe. My nervousness caught up with me as I began to chew desperately onto a piece of plastic I had found earlier, my eyes watching carefully for any monsters. I could spot members of PSICOM everywhere, trooping around. Luckily I knew the way of the thief and could easily dodge them.

As I continued along, there was a strange sight before me. Snow was digging his way through the crystal, little tears streaming down the sides of his face. Not concerned about that ass's feelings, I only happened to notice the blue shiny thing dangling from his belt. I licked my lips upon seeing it, smirking to myself. It looked like it cost some big time gil. Why not?

I leapt out, roaring at the top of my lungs. Not the best idea I've had but as he turned around startled, I managed to grab that blue thing. It looked a bit like a tear drop but all that mattered was that it was mine. Snow was too shocked to do much as I began dashing to anywhere I could. "HEY!" He screamed, running after me into a tunnel. The cavern was so narrow and small, the entrance to freedom was impossible to crawl through. I attempted though and as

I went on all fours I felt something pick me up. Realizing it was him, I cowered in fear and started gazing about. He pinned me, hard, to a nearby wall.

I could nearly hear my bones crack with the force, his angered eyes catching mine. I couldn't rip myself from those eyes, so soft yet so menacing. Too young, I reminded myself. I'm far too young. With the scent of my chewed cigarettes staining my breath, I spat out, "Lemme go."

"Chrome." He murmured recognizing my voice. Like I said, this jackass had met me a few weeks ago about joining his petty little squad. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" I snorted to him, wanting to spit in his perfect little goatee. Why? Why did he have to be this way. I couldn't believe him sometimes. Why did I hate him so? Was I jealous. As I questioned myself, he scrunched the fabric of my swirled top together and growled, pinning me harder. "Why are you doing this? Why did you take that?"  
"what does it mean to you?" I screamed back, tears starting to well in my eyes from the pain. "You just let it dangle about!"

"That's Serah's! If I ever lost it…she's crystal now! Damn crystal!"  
"Fine!" I roared one last time, tossing it across the cavern. "You can have it." As he scrambled to find it I snickered, "How is that little bitch of yours?"

"Shut the hell up!" He recoiled back to punch me. As if in slow motion I saw it coming towards me and in one swift movement completely dodged it. He ended up breaking the wall of the tiny area. I saluted as it began to collapse, dashing away at a fast rate. Noticing the surface before me was flat, I reached down quickly and with grace to activate speed boosters on my shoes. From them came little wheels and rockets, propelling my body forward. While moving my arms, I practically flew across the surface. "Might as well go to the Vile Peaks. Not much else here for me."

These crystals were pretty but they reminded me too much of Djos. He is, I mean he was my boyfriend once upon a time. As I continued towards my destination, I felt a tug in my heart. I had given up his lover because he'd turned into a Pulse l'Cie. It was a horrible move on my part but if they'd caught me with him in any way they'd arrest me on the spot and force me into this war. I couldn't do that. Not to myself. I loved myself too much. I was selfish. I should have let him protect me. What was I more than a coward? I didn't face Snow, I didn't confront my father even as he beat me. I didn't give a damn when he became a Cie'th. I burned his body so badly to a horror-struck mother only to save her. And she kicked me out. Then Djos saved me in a way. He taught me how to be a thief. We made love frequently, always laughing afterward. I still wonder, if he'd been a l'Cie the entire time or not. Did he tell me before he completed his Focus? Or was if his Focus to break my heart and soul? Who knows, all I can recall of our last meeting was in Bodum. He looked so sad when I kissed him that last time, telling of our status now. I held my necklace, trying to forget.

Who knows? He's probably either resting peacefully in crystal like that girl or being a monster. A monster like my father always was…always.

It would be a long, long journey to the Peaks. But it was worth it. I always went there to get junk for weapons. I'm kinda interested in piloting too so, going there usually gets my mind off this horrid world.

Isn't it funny how life and fate dictates us so easily? And how just a simple way to relieve stress would help one discover how good of a person they could be and that love was trapped inside?

I think life is a sarcastic little bitch. But thank all the powers that be that my destiny was about to change.

I think I would have lost it living like that.


	3. Vile Peaks Is My Heaven

Vile Peaks was a pleasant place, to me at least. I'm not sure why people called it vile, it was a treasure trove of wonders. Maybe everyone was so freaked due to the fal'cie that lived here. I didn't mind them, in fact the only thing I didn't like was the whole cie'th thing. But l'cie and fal'cie never gave me any issue. I dumped Djos…because he was a l'cie but that was nearly a year ago. Besides we were having sex…and I just realized that I was too young to have a kid. We'd been lucky enough to avoid that possibility but I had the say in what happened to us.

It was hard to let him go. It's still hard…

Anyway I was scavenging around when I started to overhear an argument. From my large pile, the hilly remains of some godforsaken mountain I glanced upon the bugs below. There were four people, two girls with what looked to be pink or red hair, a dark-skinned male and that silver-haired boy I had talked to at the Purge attack over the lake. Man, he was a handsome one if not a bit short.

But I couldn't clearly see him from here all I could really recall about him was that he had piercing green eyes. I tried to shake the memory, watching them split after hearing some yelling about "Focus" and "what path to take."

A tad curious I decided to do what I did best and started to stalk the tall soldier looking woman with the gunblade and the handsome little silver haired boy. But it was not good enough of an effort apparently. "Hush." The woman told, her eyes glancing about the scenery and finally she pointed her blade to the pile I was hiding in. "I thought I heard other footsteps. Is that you Vanille?"

My eyebrows crossed as I popped my head out, "Who in the hell is Vanille?" My impulsive nature had taken over. Both of them gasped looking shocked.

Especially silvery over there, his eyes wide and never blinking. "I've seen her before."

"Yeah me too. You were bickering with Snow a few days ago." She came closer as  
I revealed my whole body, the spike atop my light blonde short-cut hair cut to my shoulders, the three gold hoops in each ear, the white tank top with the green swirls working their way down to the dark green of my lengthened pants and the simple white machine-like shoes I wore. I noticed the woman glancing to my rain-drop shaped pendant that hung just above the line of my bosom, her eyes seeming to follow the swirl. "Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Chrome." I told wishing I had something to chew on. I had just recently spat out the gear I had been working down until it started to develop a raw texture. My fingers shook as I rose them to my eye level. "I'm nothing more than a common thief."

"You're not a l'cie?" She asked more defensively as if she was trying to hide some kind of secret. I shook my head, my green eyes meeting her own strangely gray ones. "Nope."

"Then why are you here?"

"This is my own little slice of heaven. If I figure right, you little worms are trespassing!"

She seemed mad but the boy held her back softly, "Lightning. Easy. She doesn't look harmful."

"Ah Lightning. Beautiful name." I wasn't being sarcastic like earlier with Snow. I meant it this time. She actually bore a weapon and maybe even some high status. I needed to make a few friends instead of letting everything go down the pipes. Maybe…maybe I was telling myself I could start over. "and who are you?" I asked the boy in my softest voice, almost in a cooing fashion.

"…Hope…" He murmured. "I met you earlier. I'm sorry I didn't say anything."  
"Quite alright. You looked a bit in shock. Are you okay?"

Just as he was about to speak, the woman rose her voice, "We'll be fine. Now you can go ahead and go back home." She started to saunter off, leaving me with a large hole in my chest.

"Well where the hell is home?" I softly asked, slamming my hands against my sides. "why do you really think I am out here huh? Just for fun? I get my supplies from this dump."

"You can't join us thief. Just follow your own path. I can't protect two kids."

"Who says I'm a kid?" I questioned back, "Have you ever made love before miss Lightning?"

Upon hearing this she froze up as if something had struck a nerve. I could tell there was sorrow in her voice. "No and I never wish to do so."

Hope gave a large sigh at our little bicker. "Girls come on, I've had enough fighting for one day. Can't she just tag along until we do get to somewhere where maybe somebody knows her?"

The whole place seemed to grow quiet, not a sound being made among the rubble.

She swiftly turned to us, "Fine. But she better not get in my way. You can fight right?"

"I'll show you what I got."

"Good, we've got soldiers on our tail. And they're probably lining the path ahead."

"That's fine by me." I told shifting out the knives from my back pocket. Each had a handle that completely covered my knuckle and stuck out like spikes. I showed off by making a few hits to the air, finally kicking and swiping at a pile of junk, making to fall completely to the ground. "I'm ready to kick some soldier ass!"

Un-amused Lightning turned around. "And hey, don't worry so much about protecting Hope." I winked to him, poking his dazed little forehead. "I'll watch over you."

Hope seemed to be in a complete trance, walking behind me as if he was intoxicated. He had this little bit of surprise blankness on his face,

"Chome…are you some kinda guardian?"

"Nah, but one does like the thought." I smirked at this, snapping to get him out, "Focus kid, let's get a move on. I'm not sure what you're all doing but I am willing to help. Got nothing else better to do."

"Right." He told, nodding and hitting his chest. He gave a violent cough afterwords, staring at his boomerang.

Even though Lightning was miles ahead of us, she was drawing strength from her emotions currently. I began to think that I would need to do this as well, starting to help thin the paths of the soldiers ahead of us.

I felt a little strange being packed with a bunch of strangers. But somehow being with them made me feel lighter, more free. More free than I had ever felt before…I didn't even feel this way with Djos.

Was this what friendship felt like…?


	4. Odin

I'm not sure what happened after that exactly. We were fighting soldiers, coming after us in large swarms. Lightning had kept her cool the whole way through. "There will be more soldiers, we should keep moving." Hope suggested as we began to slow down. "Lightning are you worried about the others? I'm sure they got away okay."

"So can you and Chrome if you leave now." She twisted around and glared at us with that distant look, "With me it'll be fight after fight. I don't know how it'll end. It's anyone's guess."

Hope gave a solemn look, something lost in his eyes. "I know that but I need to get stronger."

"Yeah wouldn't hurt me either. Hell maybe I can do something right for once in my life." I told with a grim tone.

We were conversing about traveling to Palumpolum which was my hometown. The word left a bad taste in my mouth. Incidentally Hope had also lived there as well. From there we would go to Eden to fully confront the Sanctum. I didn't have a second thought about this suicide mission though deep in my gut I knew something would go wrong.

Hope managed to capture a machine on the way there. Don't ask how exactly it happened, it just did. I gripped a hold onto his hips, whistling. "Wow! This is some beauty! Do you know how to drive?"  
"No but do you?"

"Yeah I can teach you!" We shouted over the roar of its engine. I began to shift my hands over the controls and nervously he took each one, our hands managing to slide past one another until we both hit each other on accident. "Ow." I whispered sharply.

"Sorry." He blushed gently, looking into the machine's controls with better precision and skill. We slashed through the number of soldiers below us until a steep cliff was in our way. "Jump!" I shouted. He must've not got the message because he stuck with it as if fell. Lightning gave a tiny chuckle at how Hope landed like a turtle on its back. "Nice landing." She then had to go and show off her ass and flip down a collection of stairs. "Let's get moving." Poor Hope was still shocked from the pain of his rump, looking to me with disbelief at her statement. "wait, I'm still winded."

"You're too soft." She scoffed and twisted about, gracefully walking off.  
I helped the silver-haired boy up and rolled my eyes, "What a royal bitch."  
"She means well…I think." He told crossing his eyebrows with confusion. We were on a bridge speaking about the path ahead. We knew how tough this would be, trying to bring down a whole government. Lightning was so frustrated.  
We lagged behind her, far behind. Hope tripped over some rubble, dragging me down with him. Lightning turned around, shaking her head. "This isn't working."

"What?" Both of us said.  
"Your both liabilities. You're just slowing me down. I'm sorry I can't keep protecting you when-."

Something in her chest began to glow. "I can barely keep myself alive, let alone some helpless kids! I don't have time to baby you. You guys wanna get tough? Do it on your own!" She yelled in the pain of its bright pink light, a circle of runes starting to spread from her feet, clasping her chest with agony on her face. Crystals colored and shaped like rose petals followed the mark, I could smell a distinct flower scent in the air. She kneeled down as a beam shot from her glowing body into the sky. The clouds began to part and from them something amazing was born.

A knight, a silvery god with horns atop his armor stood there, challenging us. He drew his sword and swung at us. Just as I saw the end coming, Lightning took her sword deflecting the beast. He grimaced at her.  
I helped the fight along by using my knives as much as possible. This thing summoned lightning from the skies, coating us with electricity sometimes. I started to see spots as I fought this monster. But just as things seemed desperate, the next thing I know Lightning gave a call and the beast stopped attacking.

We watched with disbelief as the human thing became more like a horse than anything, rose petals whipping about. After it disappeared she fell to her knees. "Was that your brand?" Hope questioned, "An Eidolon? Can l'cie summon?"

"Wait…" My eyes snapped at this statement. "L'cie? Are you two…" Just like Djos. That's what I wanted to say. Him with the scars. I could almost hear his flamboyant accent, that wonderful deep voice of his...

"L'cie." She repeated, growling at me. "Monsters. That's why I didn't want you to come."  
"I'm not like others." I told her and myself, "I'm not going to leave you guys just because what they say."

After that intense moment of discovery, I noticed Hope glancing at her. "Are we really in your way?"  
Lightning stood, not answering the question. She began to head onward, never glancing back. "Look! We promise we'll try harder. We'll do better…we'll…"

"Hope. Chrome." Lightning murmured. "I'll toughen you both up. But you blondie." She pointed at me, flicking my forehead. "You used to be a thief. So don't act like a complete wimp and keep your head on the game. Eyes to yourself." I was a bit puffed with anger at this. "But I digress. I'm sorry about before. "

"'s Alright." I whispered to her in the awkward silence. The Gabra Whitewood was ahead, the glowing trees radiating from the darkened skies. Just a step closer to home, and all that we had to do to get to it was cross a woodland filled to the brim with monsters the government created.

Lovely.

As we started to enter, I scooted closer to Hope. "Why do you want to get stronger? I thought you did a great job..."  
"I need to let somebody know...somebody important, that I can hold out on my own."  
For some reason my face began to take on a shade of red. I twiddled my fingers a bit. "Really?"  
"Yeah. I'm going to show her...that I'll be great. i'm never going to make it seem like I'm a baby again."  
My face grew with a gentle smile. A feeling planted itself deep in my chest, making my heart flutter. "Well, I'll support you all the way then."  
"Thanks." He told as we bumped fists, giving tiny chuckles at the gesture afterward.  
"No prob...I mean you're welcome..." I felt my voice heighten.  
He gave a tiny nod and adjusted his boomerang.  
Something at that point made me look at this boy in a different way. I saw strength within him, and it made me so proud and so...flittery and light feeling. Butterflies began to fill my stomach. But...what? This was the same thing I felt when Djos would look at me. I had swore to never feel it again and yet here it was.  
Oh Maker, was I falling for Hope?


	5. Beastmaster

Chapter 5: Beastmaster

We arrived into the Gabra Whitewood after resting briefly from our battle with Odin. The forests felt so alive and yet were completely integrated with technology. It was a strange symbiosis that the Sanctum had created to house and control the creatures here. They had been so dangerous, they'd roamed the streets of my hometown. I had heard the tales from my parents. Dad always used to tell me how he'd help control them and return them to the wild. He'd been a Beastmaster. That was always on the back of my mind when I came here. Hope could tell I was thinking hard and with a quick glance to him, seeing his warm smile I attempted to keep my head on straight. Now was not the time to be daydreaming.

Lightning was scuttling about on the branches, gun pointed about to scan the area for safety. She led us in after making sure everything was okay. "Can't believe we made it." Hope told bending over to catch his breath. I followed suit, glancing around at the oddly strange beauty of the glowing lights and trees before us. The door we had entered began to shake, shutting slowly.  
Now we were stuck in there, no turning back. Lightning though gave an approving look, "That'll slow down pursuit."

My ears flickered at this, "There's troops here too…right?" "You two watch my back, I will stick ahead." For a brief few moments, I began to contemplate that Light may have actually been human and not a machine of hard and emotionless mechanics.  
Hope started to feel his hands nervously, glancing at both me and the pink-haired woman. He stared at his feet, shutting his eyes in thought.

"Actually, why don't you let me take point?' There was hesitation in his voice.

"Hope…" I told holding his shoulder. "Can you handle it?" Light questioned afterwards. He struggled forth. He gave a painfully approving look, "It's not a question of can or can't."

"Now you're learning." Light switched her gaze to me, "But you better protect us both Hope. We're counting on you. We'll have eyes in every direction."  
"Have you ever been here before?" Hope asked as we reached the center of a quite elaborate circle with a large control panel looking elevator behind it.

"No. I don't cover this area…" I blotted out the rest as I began to watch the area below. My eyes caught a peculiar weapon. I heard "…to keep you safe…" And saw Light handing him a knife. Hope noticed me starting to walk ahead, in a zombie-like fashion. "Chrome?" he questioned, cocking his head. "There's something down there. Can we go look?"

"This isn't a joy ride." Lightning remarked, crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow at me. Hope gave an embarrassed expression to this, holding the weapon in his hands close to his chest.

"Look," I began to explain to her with my eyebrows crossed. "I had to kill my dad when he became a Cei'th. And in ways I hate myself still for doing that. A long time ago, he lost his weapon here. And I think I found it. Please, can we go see? I remember, he taught me how to control monsters."

"Monsters?" Lightning seemed intrigued by this. "Your father was a Beastmaster?"

"He used to wrangle up the varmints in no time." I held my mouth slightly, my Palumpolum farm girl accent coming back to life. Hope gave a large beam, "Wait, your dad was the town's wrangler? He was the one who put all the bad monsters back here?"

"Yep, that was my daddy." I gripped my thief's knives in my fists and felt a fire slowly building in my chest. "And he was a great father until he became a l'cie. Knowing what would happen to him, he began to hurt my mother and me. He kept saying it was his Focus to separate us…but we didn't let it happen. So he became that monster."

It was so silent and eerie. Not many of us wanted to speak and I was very surprised I'd not broken into tears. But the tale had passed my lips so many times. I fingered my necklace as we traveled along, cutting through fiends in our path. As we began to reach a few crystallized plants, Hope gasped and gripped both our wrists. "Hide!" He yelped, shoving us into a few thick bushes.

The scream of small air raiders tore through the dark skies. But the soldiers atop it didn't even stop to scan the place, just following some strange path.

It was all over soon.

"Wait, why didn't they stop? We're l'cie on the loose."

Lightning thought for a moment and held her waist. "PSICOM's keeping it all under wraps. They don't want their failure publicized. Better to lose us than to lose their pride."

"So basically, they don't know about us?"

"Right." She responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes and beginning to saunter away. "Come on Chrome, I want to see what you can do with your dad's weapon."

"So you believe me?"

"It wouldn't hurt to look would it?" She cocked an eyebrow, shrugging. "You're not a l'cie. You can't do magic or summon anything. You could compensate by using your other abilities. I've seen you with that knife in battle, I know how good you are stealing things."

When we headed down into the underbelly of the forests there were a lot of shivers flowing through me. It was so hauntingly familiar. And the sheer dangers that were imposed here, it both frightened and exhilarated me. "Where was the weapon?"

"Over towards the west." I pointed to a few holding cages there, wild creatures breathing heavily. Their stinking breath was so hot, it created clouds in the somewhat normal temperature here. Their red eyes were glowing in the darkness, claws bore and ready to attack. Was I ready as well? I felt every part of me start to shake. Hope begged Lightning, "Please don't make her do this."

"If she wants to survive, she will do it." She grunted back, giving me a nudge.

"Go on, go get it."

I went at a break neck pace, my heels felt as if they were shuffling through  
nothing but air. My body felt light and I saw white specks within my vision. I heard the growls, felt their eyes upon me. Oh hell, I was going to die here. But there it was, the weapon before me. My father's rope and whip, the Hellraiser. I held my hand out, reaching for it in desperation. My legs left the ground as I jumped for it. The beast behind me rose a claw into the air.

Just as it was about to claw down my spine, I twisted around and threw the whip out. It made a loud crack, shooing away the monster. Just as it was beginning to escape I started to hunt after the damn thing, biting my lip to a point where I was tasting blood. The lupine monster was in my sights. I yipped and whistled, shoving it into a corner. With the rope end, I trailed a hoop around its neck to create a collar. It fought and thrashed but its ragged breath was beginning to slow due to its struggle so far. I stared into its eyes, feeling its fear starting to take over. To take it to my advantage felt so amazing, to understand the power I had over it. I could almost hear Lightning chuckling at my newfound strength, feeling her smile at me. I started to near the Beast, hearing it snarl at me. My nose crinkled in the feel of its breath, the stench of flesh staining it. I spat out my cigarette butt that I had chewed on vigorously right into its mouth. It chocked and started to gasp for air. I think it was that moment that I realized I didn't want to smell like that; I never wanted to have such beast-like qualities.

I mounted the lupine monster as it was distracted. It realized what happened and with the last of its strength, started to buck violently. Hope gasped and hid himself sometimes from the fear of me falling down and being consumed. But slowly and surely, I hung on with dear life flowing through my fingers and bit at it, making it calm down. I started to build this weird love-hate relationship with the creature. I could feel it almost writing from the pain of its past, it didn't trust humans in any way. I punished it as it started to shake me off and it quickly learned not to retaliate. The words of my father echoed in my brain and I whispered it to Hope as I came slowly towards him. "Once an animal has been controlled, it can't ever be freed. I am now it's master. As I will always be."

He was astonished by me, riding atop the devilish being. He approached with care, trying to avoid catching its eyes with his own.  
"You can leave this one here. I want to see what you can do with the others."  
Lightning told, nodding to me. I saluted and slowly unleashed it from the rope.

Without warning it began to dash away. As if to recall its hour spent with me, it looked behind before returning to the wild home beyond.

We followed a path as Hope led us, our team starting to feel empowered by this new strength I had discovered. "What you did back there was amazing." He told, starting to sit down with shaky legs. His eyes stared up at Light and me, "I wonder how the others are doing."  
"Sazh and Vanille?"

I caressed my chin and began to think, recalling the images of their other team members "Afro dude and pixie lady?"  
"what do you know of them?"  
"I just saw them in the Vile Peaks that's all." I shrugged in honesty.  
"They'll be caught anyway. They aren't as sharp as they should be around PSICOM." She responded, pacing back and forth. "They'll either have to resist or get captured."

Hope pondered for a second, "You think Snow's still alive?"  
"You know that stubborn ass too?" I scoffed. Lightning chuckled a bit,

"Stubborn yes, and that trait will make him too difficult to kill. He's everyone's pal, don't ya know. Never have liked him."

"I feel ya there." I told spitting a bit in disgust. "He tried to get me to join his silly little punk group. But I denied him in every way. He was too busy making goo-goo eyes at that little girlfriend of his."

"Fiance." Lightning corrected. "Serah was my sister."  
I bit my tongue, hiding my shame and jealousy. Overall I had envied the girl for being with such a strong, determined man. Djos was never like that…

Argh! Stop thinking about him! "NORA…" I remembered the name and blurted it.

Something about that made Hope so quiet. As we continued on, I sided close to him. "My mother…she was killed." He told us with a pained look. "And it was his fault. Nora was my mother's name. I want him to pay, and pay hard."

I wasn't sure what to say to him. I didn't want to deny him the pleasure of revenge. But did anyone really deserve such harm? What if it was a complete accident? What if Snow hadn't meant it, what if he was trying to save her? And what the hell was I saying? I should have been on Hope's side. But I just held his fingers briefly, staring into his eyes as he contemplated what he would do.

"Don't stoop to that level. Please."

"Stoop to what level? He let her die." He told me with an angered look but as soon as he saw how his words were affected me, it began to soften.

"Snow didn't kill your mother." Lightning told him pushing him down slightly. "the Sanctum did."

"Who the hell's side are you on?" Hope twisted, screaming in his confusion and pain. I could feel it, his hurt vibrating through the still air. Her unemotional face just cut him down, unblinking as she told back, "The side of truth."

He unveiled the knife and I was ready to knock it from him. But he just determinedly stepped in a line, "I'll fight them then, I'll learn to survive."

And until we began to head to the final elevator, I stood so close to him. He just glanced to me, confused and angered. It seemed to be lessened when I was around, enough to where his shoulders would lower and his eyes could shut. "If you need me to carry you…I will." I told. He appeared awfully light for a man my age. He shook his head, "No...I'll be fine. I just…want to see home."

"Me too." I told raising his skin. I lowered down and placed a cautious but caring kiss upon his cheek. He stared at me, our eyes meeting. His started to fill with water but he quickly blinked them away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. You…what happened to you Chrome?"

"Let's go to my home. I won't have to show you. You can see for yourself." Him wanting to know my past was a big hit to the chest. It let me know that he cared, and that he wanted to know more. About me. Another human being. Despite him being the way he was, despite the brand on his wrist. Balance. I felt it there, as if something had been freed from me.

I began to let myself go for the first time in a long time. And it was so far, feeling so wonderful.

I didn't want to see him hurt. So as we began to head to the exit, I grasped his hand. "Don't worry. You don't have to be strong around me. I'll be your strength." He tightened his grip, smiling up at me. "Are you sure you're not some kind of angel?"

"I'm the exact opposite my dear." I told winking as he looked flustered. A soft giggle escaped as I began to drag him to Lightning, who had dashed so far ahead in front of us.

We caught eyes, he and I and for a moment the world seemed so at peace.


	6. Scourge in the City

Chapter 6: Scourge in the City

There it was, the marvelous and truly beautiful city of Palumpolum. My home city…a place where I had transformed from farm girl to thief in just a span of a few months. I could see nostalgia in Hope's gaze too, still recovering from our battle with the large flower-bud like monster in the Whitewood. But that was behind us now.

While we arrived at the docks, I spotted PSICOM all around, trying to sniff us out. It didn't matter if I wasn't branded, I was a l'cie if I was hanging out with these two. Hope seemed quite enthusiastic, as if staying here would recall all those memories of before.

"We can make it. Get to the station and head for Eden."

I scoffed, "After all this, you think it's still running?"

"Is your house by it Chrome?"

"Honey, we own a freaking hundred acre, it's gotta be somewhere close." I smirked at this as Lightning rolled her eyes. "We'll punch right into the Sanctum's heart. That's Pulse l'cie thinking if I've ever heard it."

"It's not just Snow I'm after." Hope told us, making my heart twinge a bit in sadness that he was still obsessed over this man. "You're the one who said we needed to fight." He egged on to the pink-haired woman looking distant and a bit worried.

"Do you remember the underground tunnels?"

"Yeah." I responded, smirking. "In fact after that just a bit we'll run into the old farm house. We can rest up there before we head on."

"You're hospitality is overwhelming." Lightning cocked an eyebrow. "We better get going if you know what's best for you."

"Yeah but we can't get caught sneaking over there." I hummed. "We can beat up a few. But as for the rest of the way, I'll teach you some thief skills."

So I did, I taught them how to shuffle their feet without making any noise, how to quickly dodge about when suspicion took rise and how to easily slip past a guard who was obviously tired. In fact for old time's sake, I started to pick-pocket a few, picking up some gil and a few extra rations for the road. The pipe leading to the tunnels wasn't far away. The sun shone through holes perfectly, us getting a chance to catch our breath. "So far, so good." Hope told with a big smile to me. I gave him one back, wondering what he thought of whenever we met eyes. Would he still thinking of his revenge to Snow? Or would his mind wander to…us?

Without delving in too much, I started to track them again, less and less soldiers in our path. There wasn't any violent conflicting thanks to my brilliant skills…but I have to admit Lightning was quite the silent type overall.

Finally we arrived to the underground system. It was so expansive, even as an older girl. When I was young the place had always seemed like a death trap, lit up by the enormous Fal'cie in the center. Floating platforms guided way to enemy and treasure alike, my nose sniffing already for it. Lightning had a nervous tinge in her voice. "Where does this end up?"

"I'm not really sure." Hope admitted, making me want to burst out into laughter. "Guess we'll find out." I responded with a shrug.  
I glanced down to my whip, chain and knives. I plucked a few extra accessories for our advantage, handing them over to Lightning as we came near the glowing god-like figure. I cocked my head, smirking. "Hey big guy, haven't seen you in a while."

Lightning seemed flustered and instantly glanced to Hope for an answer. He chuckled, pointing to it, "His name is Carbunkle. He's one of the Sanctum's Fal'cie. Y'know…our enemy. But he creates the food supply…"

"And that's what keeps us all alive."

Lightning took it all in. "So…kill him and cut off the food supply. That'll make us popular."

"Why would you want to harm him anyway?" I muffled towards her, glancing into its being. Of all the Fal'cie this one was actually the one I didn't mind at all. When I was a little girl sometimes I would come and talk to it, hoping it would listen. We seemed to never run out of food when I gave it company…and the farms always did better. "He can be our center point. I we get lost, look to him."

"Funny." Hope told as we started to get back on what seemed to be a never ending path. "Pulse l'cie using a Sanctum Fal'cie as their guide."

"Not really." Lightning told, "We've relied on them our entire lives. The food we eat, the light, the water…"

"Gods they are." I told through a sharp breath. "We consider them demons when they come from Pulse, but there they probably do the exact same hell forsaken thing."

"Sometimes I think Cocoon is just for them." She responded to me, hissing her voice slightly, "The rest of us are just leeches, parasites."

"Well, they take care of people. We're special…like uhm." He thought over it for a few moments, holding his hands together then clapping them, turning to us, "Like we're pets!"

Lightning's eyes were wide at his statement. "Like pets…" She repeated. "We are just pets." Her fist clenched, "Now it all makes sense. I've been so blind…I was born into a Fal'cie world, raised on its leash. It was the only thing I knew and when it was taken from me I was completely lost. Without my master, my life had no purpose. Hope, Chrome. Listen to me." She turned to us with a face of anger, "This curse took everything from me. My future, my dreams. I didn't want to think. So I fought instead, as long as I was fighting nothing else was real. And I was running away. You…Hope…Chrome…you both were swept along with me." She then directly glanced to Hope, "Operation Nora is over."

"No!" He yelled, puffing his chest and going close to her. I bared myself to prepare for the worst, readying to take one of them down at any moment. "You told me to fight!"

"I was wrong!"

"You can't do this. You just can't build it up and then let it all go!"

"We aren't letting go!" I shouted.

"Well fine, what battles do we fight? Against who?" He was so confused I could hear the fear and anger in his tone.

"I don't know." Lightning told, walking off. "But we can't loose hope."

"Hope? There is no hope. Not for things like us. Two l'cie and a lost thief…there's no way. It's my name. Not what I am."

"You don't have that big of trouble. My parents died. Serah was small. I became Lightning. I was a kid, like you…Lightning. It flashes bright then fades away. It can't protect, only destroy."

"So why does he smile…when he knows she died?" Hope asked, picturing Snow's face winking at him. "I know there's nothing I can do about it. And I hate knowing that there's no way she can come back now."

Pictures started flowing in my mind. My father, my match and gasoline. My mother watching as I lit him as a Cie'th aflame. My face started to flow with tears and I left. "Chrome?" Hope asked, standing up as I dashed out. I went up the elevator into the open wild, spotting my house and the thousands of yards of land behind it. My legs couldn't be felt, I just reached out and grabbed the handle, opening it and crashing inside.

The noise about me stopped. Nothing was heard here. The windows were all battered shut, boarded and dusty. The main room was clean with souvenirs lied about. A picture o the family here and there on the walls, when we were happy. A single window wasn't boarded and I glanced out to all the unclaimed land, recalling all the great times I had here. My father's old rounding hat was there, next to his jacket and guns. I only plucked the hat, trying it on. Man…did I look like him. With my hair cut short, I was almost the spitting image of that old varmit, green eyes and everything.

I could feel my tears drying, my eyes set on a lone tumbleweed that had blown into my home so many years ago. I'd kept it as a personal pet, trying to be like my father and round it into pens. That's what we did. The Yoner family rounded up the wild animals that came into the city and were trying to hurt the people and trained them to work for the common good. We'd been given the job by the Sanctum…and that's where and why my father got his brand.  
I traveled up the stairs, noting the age of the whole place. Nothing had been given any sort of newer technology. Even the scent reeked of rotting and aging. Sunlight pierced through holes in the roof. My Maker, how long had it been since I had been in my own room?

I'd not noticed my bed nor the multiple clothes spread across the room. My eyes lied on the picture on my dresser, one that Djos had signed. I glanced into the mirror, staring at my past self. Hope appeared next to me, holding my shoulder and turning me about. "Chrome…what happened here?"

"It's…a long story." After the tense situation in the tunnels I was afraid he might snap again. But something in the way he looked at me told me, he would be okay. I stared to the photo and started to feel tears enter my eyes again.

"Djos and I had known each other for a year. He'd flirted with me in markets…he was this dark skinned, strange-haired guy with the most perfect accent in his voice and manly scars." I chuckled a bit, "And I was a girl who knew nothing of love, was raised to be a proper woman. Hell back then I wore the biggest dresses and grew my hair out to my ass."  
Hope couldn't break his eyes from the photo, noticing the significantly longer locks of golden hair flowing from my scalp. Now my hair was shorter than his…sad when the one you like has that kind of thing huh?

"So we started going out. I told you about what happened to my father. I had to kill him. He was suffering as a Cie'th. And my mother watched. And she just left me. Alone. Without any guidance I followed under his rule, looking up to him as my mentor. We slowly became lovers and he was the one who took my innocence away. After a few weeks of not being a virgin anymore he told me he was a l'cie. I wasn't able to handle it. When they swept the area, I let the Sanctum take him. He looked eager to go anyway."  
"Chrome…" He muffled, starting to hold me closer. "I…I'm sorry…I was being selfish…I…didn't realize how much you'd been hurt."

As I stood there, getting used to his warmth we both heard Lightning below.

"Come on you two."

Before we exited my old room, I glanced to the too-small bed. "You know what's funny? I was raised here, born here…conceived here…but this place now just feels like a tomb."

He rested his eyes on his feet. "It's making you sad…I don't like seeing a pretty girl sad."

Something made my heart jump into my throat, plucking at his pinky finger again. We smiled gently to one another, leaving with our adult escort.

As we arrived towards the center of the city, I began to hear choppers and the sound of marching footsteps. The ground began to shake and the light became too bright. We glanced up to see machines surrounding the area, my heart was throbbing with the worry of it all. As a ship floated down I heard, "They aren't people, they're targets." From the blue-haired man. Sanctum PSICOM was all around, we gathered next to Lightning. As we prepared for death, cold blood flowing through us Lightning nudged us. "You two run." She whispered, "I'll keep them busy."

"But…"

"No…you survive."

Something about her statement made a swell in my chest and a want to live. Now was the time to fight, to the death if needed. Hope and I huddled close but as we were about to bolt, an explosion of dust happened to the upper left of us.

My jaw dropped as I spotted that jackass Snow hauling soldiers out of the way with his bare hands. He kicked and punched a line for a beautiful but scantily clad woman with dark hair and fur about her outfit. The two conversed for a bit before Snow threw something into the air and shot at it with the rifle he'd obtained.

Suddenly above us a sphere of water was growing, swirling about with intricate patterns. Tendrils of liquid reached into the crowd of PSICOM, soon freezing and shaking the very earth. Two beautiful women came from this, circling around and coming near Snow. He whistled to them, their forms coming together in a delicate dance to create a very odd looking motorcycle. He drove down a slope with the woman on board, cutting through and shooting at the soldiers below.

That was our cue, Lightning led us into a bloody battle.

All too soon though, it was over. The colonel must've been hurt, because soon things separated and fled. Snow almost knocked us in the head with his oversized bike, stopping it after chuckling. "Lightning!" He shouted. We relaxed as the two started to waltz toward us, surrounded by dead bodies.

Lightning looked to him with a mixture of relief and anger, turning away sharply. She then rudely pushed us into Snow, he catching us both.

"Take care of them." She demanded.

"Lightning." He set us down, "Listen to me."

"Get moving." "No you don't understand, Serah's alright! She'll turn back."  
She didn't even glance at him, "Take care of Hope and Chrome." "Wait!" He tried to plead but she was gone, traveling up the steps. The woman shrugged and I noticed her accent. "And then there were three…"  
She sounded…just like Djos…and now that I thought of it, so did Vanille… But she left with the pink-haired impulsive woman.

As soliders rose up, we were placed on Snow's bike. "How you kids been? Nice to see you again Chrome, changed your mind yet?"

"Funny how you seem to blot out things." I told, kicking the back of his shoes sharply. After he fought with his summons, they dissipated and we were left alone. He turned, pointing his attention to Hope. His voice had anger and revenge in it, "Where have you been?"

"Got taken in." Snow responded holding his hips. He smirked at me, "Glad to see you were protecting the little lady. I'm sure she treated you well. Anyway, the army is helping is. Raines is on our side."

"Wait what?"

"Military has all kinds lovely little miss. Sanctum's not just the only ones y'know! Don't worry you two, the hero will save you from the bad guys."

This guy seemed almost like a joke. Lightning's sister was really going to marry this ass? He made no sense and rushed into things, I could almost hear myself chanting for Hope to cut into his gut. But he was strong, and protected us both now. As we snuck around the city, we avoided a majority of soldiers that came nearby.

Hope and Snow had a few words with one another. I hated to interrupt or eavesdrop into their conversations. The two had to find some happy medium with one another because I'm sure the hero couldn't stand kids.

After about an hour we received a call. Lightning asked for a rendezvous point.

We all decided to meet at Hope's home, and explain to his still living father what was going on. He deserved to know the truth anyway.

We kept up a pace, quick and steady. But we were stopped by a huge line of people being herded like sheep down the streets by Sanctum soldiers. "It's sick how they're just targeting anybody who's had contact with anything related to Pulse." I sneered towards the example of the human condition. Blood-thirsty pricks was all those soldiers were.

"We can't let them die." Hope pleaded, trying to hold his tongue in order not to lash out at Snow. The tall man nodded, "I'll save them. Are you two in on this? You just need to look out for each other."

And then he did something I admire for not only being insane but for working. He shoved his way into the crowd, drawing attention to himself right off the bat. The solider working there turned to him, "Is there a problem?"  
"Damn right there is." He swiftly decked one on the guy, knocking him and the weapon to the ground. People started to panic, which had been his plan. He shot the gun into the air, shouting, "I am a Pulse l'cie! I'm here to kill you all!"  
"What the hell are you doing?" Hope shouted as everyone left. He huffed, "Clearing the area." The soldiers that were flying came down, beginning to shoot at the ground. "They'll shoot anything."

We did run into a riot which forced us to take a longer route. The sun was beginning to set…and I was getting tired. We were walking along the rooftops now, searching for the point of rest. I could tell Hope was getting tired too, tired of waiting. He wanted so badly to perform his revenge. When we attacked by a monster, Hope dashed right into battle without any want of help.

Reluctantly, we all fought together. It was exhausting but finally we crashed it down, watching its corpse dissipate. The heat was all too overbearing. Snow invited us to take a break by the cola machines. I gladly took the drink but Hope refused, claiming he wasn't thirsty. He kept his distance from us both. I have to admit, I started to think of Snow more as a person than an ass though he was a bit over the top.

Snow burped as he turned to Hope, who appeared tearful and distraught. "What do you plan to do?"

"Duh. Save Serah and Cocoon. Raise a big family after I get married."

"What if you've ruined lives? What if someone dies? Huh Snow?"

Silence. Snow gripped the railing.

"How do you pay for what you've done?"

He looked in pain, knowing what Hope was talking about. He had been the boy, the boy that beautiful slim woman had protected. The one who had fallen, it all made sense now. "I can't, alright? There's nothing I can do. When someone's dead…it's useless to try."

"So that's it? People die and you just run away?"

He punched the railing, tears in his eyes. "I know! It's all my fault! But I don't know how to fix it! I just need to move on and ask for forgiveness. What the hell do you want me to do? What do you want me to have?"

Hope grew enraged, his being glowing. "the same fate!" He yelled, the power exploding from his body and flinging Snow on the edge of the building. There he hung, staring up to Hope. "She was my mother. She died because of you!" I dashed toward them, "Hope no!" I spotted the knife, gasping. As I leapt to snatch it, explosions surrounded us. I felt something grab me…and then darkness.

I woke up to swaying, feeling two bodies. One below me was the limping Snow.

The one beside me was Hope on one shoulder, I on the other. Despite his pain he carried us along as I groaned, twitching. "Don't move…you'll..be…okay…" Hope looked tearful. "We're almost home…I swear."

But Snow passed out on us just as a monster was attacking. Still dizzy and distraught, I fought with him as best as I could, distracting the Beast from him. Like a miracle Lightning appeared with the other woman, the two of them helping to defeat the beast. Both of us were scolded and then told not to worry  
about Snow…too stubborn to die.

When I saw Hope's father at his home, I was surprised at how normal he looked.

I gave them some alone time and held the picture near myself. In the other room  
I heard the television going.

Hope came into the room, a bit baffled by me sitting here. "Oh…is this your room?" I asked gently. "No it's cool." He told with a bit of blush. I stared to his mother, her smile piercing my heart through the frame. "She was very beautiful. You look a lot like her…"

"Yeah…" He whispered as I stood to meet his eyes. I cocked my head, "You seem different. What happened when I was out cold?"

"Snow and I talked…I just don't think he's worth killing."

I smirked, "You grew to like him…just like me." I punched his shoulder a bit.

He chuckled and we stared down one another. "So you're okay."

"Chrome…why are you so worried about me?" He honestly and openly asked me, curiously looking into my eyes. "I didn't even acknowledge you, I could've killed you at any given moment."

"Because I had faith in you. I had hope…in you." His eyes became watery as I took his hands. "I know at first I was unsure. But I know you're a good person with good intentions. And I need you to know that. I'll be there for you. Alright?"

He nodded, choking on words. I slipped my face forward and gently kissed him on the cheek. But as I pulled back, he stared only seeming to want more. I knew that look, that want of men. That overwhelming issue of my feelings battered all at once.

"What?" I whispered as his eyelids grew heavy.

"Can…you close your eyes for a moment?" He told. I felt my pulse beginning to race and did as he asked.

Hope brought me in towards his lips. I didn't surrender nor did I back away.

For a moment I had forgotten everything. Djos. My father. Everything I had ever known about loving and being loved was destroyed with just this gentle gesture.

After what seemed like eons our lips finally touched. I didn't want to shut my eyes after I'd opened them again watching as he took equal bliss in this awkward but so damn right touch. He slowly began to wrap his fingers about my waist, careful to lead them along the small of my back.

And I didn't need anything but those lips. Those soft, sensitive lips that nervously and cautiously began to open as I gnawed softly on the bottom of them. I wasn't even thinking about sex. We were making love with our mouths alone. My mind and body were so numb, carefully touching my sweet tongue to his own. Internally I could feel him gasp, nudge away a little but I urged him on, coaxing with my mouth firmly locked on his. We began to do this weird little dance, the room so silent. First I'd let him explore then I'd do the same until we came to this pace where we just started to heavily make out. And I felt it.

All that anger he'd built up just come rushing out through this unbelievable passion. He rooted his hands into my short blonde hair, drawing us closer. He didn't hold back as tears streamed down our faces. I didn't care now. I just wanted him there, to kiss and cuddle with him. I realized that he'd been my driving force, the thing that I had stood in this entire mess for. He'd changed me in ways I'd never let happen with anyone else.

I can't recall how long we stood, kissing one another.

Soon the need for oxygen took us both apart, separating for the moment as we held each other in protective arms.

He was an incredible shade of red, glancing into my green orbs with the slightest hesitation. "I…I've never kissed anyone before…"

That really was his first kiss? I didn't believe it. I cocked my head a bit, giving a slight smirk, "Really now? You're so great…" It was strange to admit but I felt as if I needed him to be here, to be able to hold him. He gave a gentle, awkward smile as he pressed our foreheads together. I shut my eyes and whispered, "Hope, you don't have to be strong around me. I know it's tough without her. I understand. I felt like that when my dad died too. I don't want you becoming me."

"Chrome, why say that?" He looked at me with wondering eyes, "Why do you judge yourself so lowly?"

"Because. After Dad was gone, I became a monster myself. Fueled by sex and money, I didn't care about anyone but me. But now that I have you, and the others,I have something to live for. This is my chance to finally experience life."

"So…you want to redeem yourself?" He questioned curiously. I smiled and nodded, our hands tightly nodded. "Only if you'll help." I gave a wink and saw his face turn up in happiness, a slight chuckle coming from deep within. "I'll be your strength Hope."

"No…I need to find the strength to protect you. To protect everyone. I don't ever want to be weak again."

"That's the ticket." I nodded, kissing him softly on the cheek. "No more cuddling for a while. At least not until things die down a bit. We're being hunted remember? And Snow just got really hurt…"

"Oh hey Chrome." He told before I began to leave. He shuffled through a drawer and glanced to my necklace, "I thought you could use this. It may not get rid of the bad memories but…it will help to cover them up." He handed to me a folded green neckerchief. Just like the one he had on…and I tried to fight back tears as I placed it on. "Thank you…" Was all I managed to croak.


	7. Childhood Gone

Chapter 7: Childhood gone

Though my eyes were still hazed by tears and love as I placed the emerald colored bandana from my new love Hope, they snapped wide at the sound of shooting. The building shook as a steam surrounded us. I felt a pair of thick hands wrap about my waist pulling me from him. "Hope!"

"Chrome!" He yelled back, coughing in the fog. My eyes watered, growling and turning to the figure behind me. I screamed, punching the man in the Sanctum armor. He hesitated to hit me back nor did he flinch. "Chrome." A fogged voice told behind the mask. "It's me stop it."

"Me who? Show me your face."

And that was a mistake. As he paused my last punch, he gently set my arm down and gave me some space. Slowly his hands went to either side of his helmet, lifting it.

I spotted dark skin and my heart stopped. The scars on his face matched exactly what  
I had expected. And the dark red hair matched perfectly. It was Djos. My stomach wretched and once again my eyes were filled with tears. "You…"

"Now Chrome calm down. I'm just here to help!" His voice was thick with that Sauvé accent, his maroon eyes were afire with lava. I punched his navel, where his Pulse l'cie brand was now. The larger white one was spread across his back, I had seen every aspect of this man who stole my innocence. "You bastard!" I screamed unable to control the sheer confusion and anger that was filling my blood. "Where have you been? You were a god in my eyes you damn…"

"Hush." He told, "I'm here to take you to far away. I can't tell you why right now but all I'm sure of is the danger here."

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to stop squirming or I'll have to take precautionary measures."

"Let me go!"

"Holy Maker…your hair Chrome…"

"Why are you working with the Sanctum?"

"I'm not!" He suddenly gasped, "I've leaked information. Can't have anyone knowing about this."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry about this." He raised a blunt weapon into the skies and slammed it down with such a force that to this day I still can't recall when it hit or when I fell.

Everything at first was red and there was a ringing that never stopped. When it became black I began to hear myself breathing again, knowing that I wasn't gone just yet. Why had Djos come there? Why had he panicked? So many questions and there was nothing but emptiness to answer me.

And then I heard a voice. It was faint at first. There was a sound of beeping and laughing about my head. I could feel the throbbing in a tight knot at the back of my skull slowly pounding with the rhythm of my heart. "Hey kid…"

"I know her…" A familiar female voice called in that damn accent that Djos carried with him. As my eyes slowly parted ways, the sight of dark skin made me flinch with pain. But this man that stood above me had a kinder, gentler air about him. His brown eyes scanned me with worry. "Hey kid, you doing alright?"

"You must've been hit..."

Suddenly it hit me. "Vanille? Sazh?"

The dark-skinned man with the afro backed up slightly, "Wait how do you know us? Are you part of the Sanctum?"

"Hell no." I commented, starting to slowly rise. Maker the light was intense and every noise about me gave the feeling of nausea. "When I was with Lightning, she talked about you. The description matches you two perfectly."

"Wow…you were with Lightning!" Vanille told with a smile, helping me to get up. "I can tell you're a great person. Was Hope with you?" A tinge of jealousy sprouted within my gut. "Yeah why?"

"Oh no reason. He's been just down a lot. Vanille tries to cheer everybody up!"  
Sazh rubbed his temples. "Man I am getting too old for this. Wait a second. If you were with Lightning how did you end up all the way over in Nautilus?"

"Wait…" My breath caught in my throat, staring to the scenery. The pounding in the back of my head stopped and all negative thoughts of Djos and his appearance melted away. Oceans playfully licked the shore, the sunlight catching each wave as its own.

People were flocking through the streets, colors danced across the carnival. Those who worked here wore spectacular suits and guided others along. Boats arose from the waters, taking those who wanted for adventure to new places. It smelt of cotton candy and popcorn, children screaming in joy as they chased one another with balloons. Small carts with the mascot of the park sat on every corner. My heart pounded. "I…I've always wanted to come here. My mother always promised…that we would…" My voice was airy and light to even my surprise. But it was a dream come true. Sazh gave a tiny gasp as he spotted blood starting to trickle from my wound.

"Kid we gotta set you down. We've not even learned your name. Please just tell us how you got here."

I turned to face him with still fantasized eyes and grasped his hand. Firmly I shook it, then doing the same to Vanille who giggled. "My name is Chrome. I was born and raised on a creature farm in Palumpolum. I joined up with Lightning and Hope, thinking that I could change how my life's been working so far...I won't go into detail."

"Good maybe we can learn along the way." He sat me down gently, carefully examining the wound. Vanille kept eyeing my bandanna and I cocked an eyebrow at her. She was almost too observant. "You have pretty eyes."

That caught me off guard. Hers were this odd silver color. "Uhm thank you."

Sazh slowly poured a liquid onto his palm and carefully spread it on the wound. It slowly absorbed the pain, making it now nonexistent."Now don't you be getting yourself into trouble again missy. I don't wanna be patching you up like this all the time now."

I felt as if it was time to explain myself. "My ex boyfriend knocked me out."

"What the hell?" He questioned, "And what in the blazes did you do to make him this mad?"

"No he…I've not seen him for a long time. And…he just…it's a long story." When I turned to him, he read my eyes with careful consideration. He didn't push any further. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. But hey, chin up kid. You're in Nautilus, greatest city in the world!"

"That's right!" Vanille told in an unusually cheery voice. Just moments ago she looked distant and distraught. "We're here to have fun while we can! There's not much time, so let's go, go, go!" She pulled me up with both her hands, giggling.

"Come on old man, join the party!" I shouted, guessing that the enthusiasm was spreading. "You darn kids! Go on, spend as much energy as you like."

Vanille and I had this strange alikeness in some ways. Sheep began to clamber about me, bleating and begging to be petted. She was stunned as one let me pick it up.

"Wow. Usually those guys are so stubborn. I wonder why it likes you so much."

"I'm just good with animals." Yeah that really showed when I tamed the lupine beast in the Whitewood. "My dad was a Beastmaster."

"Was?"

"Yeah he…passed away after becoming cei'th."

"Oh…" Her voice grew solemn, holding my hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It's no one's fault really. Don't be sorry." I could tell she was genuinely apologetic which was strange. I'd only known her for about an hour now. Could she perhaps read my aura? I held the sheep close to my chest. "We'd used to round up doggies like this all the time back home. Back when my hair was long."

"Longer huh?" She twisted about me, staring at the short spiked cut from all angles. She then placed her hand on her chin, giving it some thought. "Nope I can't imagine you with it. I think you look nice like this. It suits you. Not a lot of girls have the strength to cut their hair so short. But it makes you look beautiful."

I wanted to tell her everything. About how Djos used to part his fingers through it and it was his favorite part about me. He'd used to smell it and twist it about, teasing me with it. But I shut it all out, shaking my head with a smile. "thank you. Your hair looks nice too. It's really unique."

"You think?" She cried, holding it slightly. "I've always liked it like this!" Her eyes caught a roaming cart salesman nearby. "Oh!" She told as I set the sheep down and let it run slowly to its friends. "Hang on Chrome. Be right back!"

I stayed put, watching people go back and forth. The wind tussled my new neckerchief, blocking the view from the necklace that still lie underneath. Despite the pain it brought back, I could not bear to take it off. After waiting a few moments, Vanille came back with a small stuffed doll. It fit perfectly in her arms as she handed it to me. "This is for you. It's a backpack too!"

Upon investigating, I saw it to be the park mascot. I nearly cried as I played with its floppy ears, tracing the horn and petting its green fur. "Oh…thank you. You really didn't need to…get me this."

"Anything for a friend! Especially a good friend of Hope and Lightning."

She left to join Sazh leaving me with this stuffed toy. It was just a material thing. Like my necklace. Like the bandanna. Like my hair. But it impacted me so greatly…why? After holding it strong for a few brief moments, I saw them watching a news report. I opened the bag a little distracted and found a pair of goggles inside. I stuffed them in my pants and watched the tape that was being played. There was the battle at Palumpolum on the screen. I had hoped nobody saw me fighting alongside Hope. But the cameras had been moving too fast or perhaps the Sanctum had finally come to realization that I was not a l'cie. Vanille gasped, staring at the picture of Fang. Sazh asked her if she was okay. Her eyes locked to mine, her face screwed with worry. I could tell there was a deep past with Fang in this girl.

People surrounding us made snide comments about the hostages taken after the attack.

Sazh shook it off and held Vanille's shoulder. "Hey come on. The parade's about to start?"

"Wait…like THE Pompa Sanctum parade?' I questioned, the stars returning in my eyes once more. "That's what everyone was telling me."

As I started to carry on, my head high Vanille's was set low in her worry, her fingers tightly meshed together. Sazh noticed as he followed behind me, giving a tiny smile, "Hey! Loosen up. We've got to make the most of this." He flared out his arms, cocking his head at me. "Right?"

Vanille tried her hardest to pull off a smile to us, nodding distantly. She started to grow happier as we continued through the tunnel into a large part of the park.

Above us a lighted castle stood, colored neon and sparkling with radiance. The circles surrounding it began to flip about with magical noises. People looked into it, pointing up and cheering for the parade to start. As we settled in, Sazh couldn't part his gaze from it. "The show's about to start. Look."  
Vanile gave another hopeless nod and stared into the skies with us. The castle stopped making noise, explosions coming from it. From the skies floated small disks. Vanille and I both caught one. From it the mascot popped out, smiling to us. "It's time to party little ladies!"

We both smiled warmly as it shot off, leaving a green trail. It joined the other Carbunkles, twisting around gracefully. From their trails a large blue flat floor floated above us, women popping from it and dancing like water. One played gracefully on a harp, all looking very peaceful. This was representative of Cocoon and her people. The water-like floor spread as their dancing continued. That is until a burst of fire came from below, similar women popping up and dancing alongside the water girls. They started to destroy them in a beautiful way, their power growing so great that a large l'cie and his summon popped from the flames.

"With Pulse born spite and savage might, I will destroy Cocoon!" The tiny voice was laughable even as the horned fal'cie started to breath flames above the audience. I could almost feel the flares licking up about the bodies. We watched as the battle between the women ensued, led by the large man. When all hope was lost, a burst of water came and a gallant young warrior riding his summon popped up. "With trusty blade and fal'cie's aid, I will protect Cocoon!"

Jeez the propaganda of this parade was laid on thick. Why the hell did I look forward to this as a kid?

The forces of Cocoon and Pulse clashed in a wonderful display of fire and water. "To battle!" Cocoon shouted, slashing away at the weaking Pulse. It growled and screamed, "I will fulfill my Focus!" With that a purple aura floated about it, transforming it into a strange looking beast. Vanille gaped, "Ragnarok!"  
In a burst of light, Cocoon grew a large bird-like shape. "Fal'cie give me strength!" He shouted, beginning the explosive battle with Pulse. At the end both forces were crystallized into a sphere of yellow light. Sazh was blown away, "Oh man…"

We recovered after the parade in a small area with less people. I spotted a large advertisement of Carbunkle in front of us. Sazh chuckled opening a palm to Vanille and me, "Where to next little ladies? I'll let you all decide." His smile faded as he held his temple. Vanille lowered her head. I wonder what was on her mind at the time. "Come on how can you resist? A Nautilus park date-with Sazh."

This made me giggle, his face breaking loose with a smile once more. Vanille just twiddled with her fingers, slowly raising her head at him, "Yeah, but should we really be playing around?"

Sazh rolled his eyes a bit, "Forget about the heavy stuff for a while. And maybe this will just fade away. " He pointed at his tattoo and glance at me, "Look at Chrome, a few hours ago she was knocked cold. Haven't heard her complain one bit yet."

"Okay…" She murmured, trying to be happy for him. "Hey Chrome, I forgot to ask. Where's your brand?"

"Brand?" I questioned, cocking my head. Suddenly I knew what she was asking, "Oh Vanille. I'm not a l'cie…"

"You aren't?" she gasped, even Sazh looked surprised. "And you're with us?"

Because evening was upon us, the streets were now lighted with gold. Towers and buildings glow with the beauty of a topaz, highlighted by green and blue highlights.

"I'm not afraid. I've learned to keep my mind open."

My friend nodded her head at this, "Well good for you!" She twisted to Sazh with a questioning expression. "What's here anyway?"

"This isn't a city but a huge amusement park the Sanctum built." I gently scoffed at this, No wonder the parade was so one-sided. "Bet they never expected l'cie guests like us!"

I watched the water in a nearby square pond ripple and reflect the flowers. "So is this place special?"

He had his back turned to us, "I promise Dajh. Hope I can at least tell him about it."

"Who's Dajh?"

"My boy…the Sanctum took him away…"

My heart sunk slowly into my gut hearing this. So my intuition about Sazh being a father was correct. Vanille groaned a bit, "You'll get the chance. I know you will."

"maybe." He smirked slightly, "I do know where they're keeping him."

"Oh, can we come with you then?"

"sure the more the merrier." He gave a tiny chuckle at us both. "So what about you two? Anyone special out there for you?"

Vanille's eyes turned to her feet and she answered first. I watched a sheep dash by, a grin always placed on its face. "Special? Nope."

"Really? Huh, now that kinda is sad. Oh Chrome, come on. Don't tell me with those pretty green eyes you don't have no one."

"No I actually do…and I think you both know him."

"Is it Snow?" Vanille gasped, holding my arm tight, "No you meanie, he belongs to Serah!"

I couldn't help but burst into laughter,"No! Silly! It's Hope. You couldn't guess?"

"You're special one is Hope?" Sazh gave me a slap on the back, "Good that boy needs a strong girl like you to help him out some." I blushed, thinking about that kiss we had shared just a day ago. My heart fluttered at the thought. But I couldn't tell them about it, it would be too embarrassing. "Well, we'll get you back to him."  
Vanille told while flicking my hair. "I promise we will."

We traveled down the floating bridge and opened a nearby pod. It splashed from the ocean and took us inside its luxuriously soft seats. We ended up in a strange round arena filled to the brim with sheep, chocobos and carts full of stuffed animals and goodies. Vanille flocked about, followed by the chocobo chick that had called Sazh's hair home. It landed on her shoulder, screeching. "Somebody's excited."

"Yeah, we can make some new friends." She told it, watching as it flew around me with a delighted grin on its tiny fluffy face. "Dajh is crazy about Chocobos. He really wanted to come here."

"Why don't we look around?" I asked as the sheep flocked about at my feet. "Indeed we will!" Sazh told, pointing at the locations. We were blocked from an attraction underway. But all of us dashed about, petting and playing with the large yellow birds. "Hey why don't we go to the pens? There will be lots of animals there!"

"Sure!" I called and both of us girls raced into the open area. It was wonderful, the first signs of life I had seen besides the colorful flowers. Here there was the scent of nature and grass. It was a smell the farm held every day. The stink of the wood and the birds was too much for Sazh as he stood by the bounding fountain nearby. "Ugh, the smell! Glad I don't work here."

I rolled my eyes, watching as his chick started to fly about. He traveled to the sheep, the cart and the fountain before finding sanctuary with the much larger versions of him. When he flew off the chocobos followed. We all traveled to him, watching as he made friends. It was like he was a part of their large family. Vanille pranced into the area, smirking. "Part of the gang already!"

"Yep. Always a good thing to be around friends."

Vanille and I flocked to the bird the chick was flying around. We slowly pet it about, she taking deep strokes at its feathers. "The fun times are doubled and your worries feel far away. And nothing ever seems scary when you have someone to share it with."

The chocobo soon returned to Sazh's hair in a hurry, seeming panicked about something. I snapped, "Still the king there."

"I guess so." He looked it, having the chick like a crown. Sadly I watched two Chocobos preen one another in love. I missed Hope. Sazh hummed, "Hey thanks Vanille. You too Chrome." We watched him confused. "When I see Dajh, I can tell him about the chocobos." He paused for a moment never turning to tell anything to our faces. "He's being kept by the military."

My eyebrows crossed, "You mean PSICOM."

"Yes. He's not a Pulse l'cie. They're running tests on him trying to figure out his Focus." He crossed his arms as a feeling of guilt enveloped the area. "I'm…turning myself in."

"That's suicide!" I cried out after Vanille gasped, "why are you going to do that?"

"I know…they execute l'cie. But hey. They're not total monsters. They'll listen to a final request, they have to. Before the end I want to speak to my son one last time. I want to tell him about these chobobos, I want to tell him about everything I've seen."

My body felt cold and I couldn't muster up any strength to speak. Vanille stepped forward. "But wait! Sazh!"

He finally turned to us, "Listen, I don't want either of you to worry about this. You're not a part of this. You'll have plenty of time to split before I surrender." He held up his hands and she stamped on the ground, "No that's not what I meant!"

"I'm sorry Vanille. I'm just…I'm tired of this running." His pain could be seen in his dark eyes, his face filled with sorrow.

"You just can't…" I told stepping up, "What about Dajh?"

"Yeah…he's a l'cie because of someone from Pulse!" She started to flail her fists about, "You need to get revenge because I know who did it!" She gripped his hands with a begging look, "I know who's responsible for the accident at Euride!" For a moment he was confused as she held her head in shame. He shook her shoulders lightly, "Then tell me who it was!"

She slowly backed away, hands near her chest. "The l'cie who ruined your life…it was…" Before she had a chance to shout it out, the sounds of shooting came behind us. Chocobos ran for their lives beside us, getting out of the way. Debris was flown about. Bullets flew about our heels. Soldiers surrounded the horizon. "what are they doing here?" Sazh asked protecting us, "You two get out of here!"

We followed his word but they were everywhere. We cut through them all, trying to avoid any bloodshed. We finally came to the end, facing a large machine like Beast.

With my beast tamer experience I captured it and led it astray, hoping it wouldn't come from its trance and come back to attack us.

As we recovered the chick floated with a song in its voice to a small, dark-skinned boy with an afro like Sazh's. He gave a smile, his chubby face glowing with happiness. "Daddy I found you!" he ran joyfully to Sazh and held his father's legs tightly. I beamed warmly at this, the boy was so small. He couldn't have been more than five or six years old. "Daddy, got you!"

Sazh was surprised to say the least, "Dajh? How did you get here?"

"Because, you promised!"

"But…how did you get here? What did they do to you baby?" He began to softly whimper, tracing a hand to his shoulder. He held his sons' head, crying with joy until a glow formed around him. Sazh backed away with a sharp gasp, watching as Dajh became crystal. He scrambled on his hands and feet, "Dajh wait! Come back!" The clock struck the hour as Sazh lied there, sprawled and hurt. We watched a woman, blonde with glasses come from the tower with a line of soldiers behind her.

"Dajh…" Sazh begged with tears streaming down his face, touching the crystal. "Not you, not you Dajh!" He punched the ground in a submissive pose as the soldiers stomped towards us. The woman adjusted her glassed huffing, "The capture of undesirables." Her eyes fell to the son, "It seems that was your son's Focus. Dajh fulfilled it and served Cocoon in the process. You should be proud of him. My Katzroy?"

In that moment Vanille and I made a human shield between the two. The blonde woman just cocked her head with a slightly intimidating gaze and began to speak again,

"Dajh was a great help. He could sense power of Pulse origin. That let us monitor you." She held her staff in hand, "Words can't express our gratitude. The data he provided on enemy l'cie was invaluable." She eyed Vanille. "And speaking of gratitude…" she launched a small paper object to Sazh, its middle glowing red. A blue sphere formed, showing a video. "We enhanced the surveillance footage from the energy plant."

I saw Fang and Vanille, speaking to one another as Dajh lied across a platform with a mark on his hand after Dajh left it. "Vanille…" He told in pain. He held the crystal that encased his son as Vanille stood in guilt and frustration, her eyes watery. She began to cry, holding herself. I wasn't sure what to do as the woman smacked her cane against a glove and smirked, "Yes, that young lady's terrorist assault at Euride Gorge is the reason Dajh was made a l'cie. Ironic isn't it? One of the girls you're protecting is the one who stole your son."

Sazh stared upwards in confusion as Vanille clamped her hands about her ears and knelt down. "No!" She ran off, and my legs followed. I snapped the goggles on as she dashed away, "Vanille! Wait!"

A soldier aimed at us with a gun, but the woman stopped him."Hold."  
I ran after her with speed in my feet, almost tempting to use the rocket boosters in the shoes. The backpack bounced with each step as I followed her into a dark, strange area. In the background a house was hovering, lightning sprouting in the skies. Everything was lit hellishly. Slowly I followed her, watching as she approached a regal looking chair. A hologram of Sazh appeared and I had to take a double take. His figure was scowling, legs crossed with an angry glare. "You are cold blooded." It told her, "Lying, so people would trust you. Using them as shields." He cocked his guns at her, lifting his head, "How many you gotta drag down with you?"

"I'm…" She began as I approached. "A coward and a killer. The people you used don't get to live. Why should you?" The bullets were shot but passed right through her. She looked to me with pain, twisting around as rain started to fall. "Tired of living with guilt? Then die with it!"

"Don't talk to her like that." I demanded.

He smirked, "And what about you? Murderer. You destroyed your family. You left the one you love for selfish reasons. It was your fault he is the way he is…" It faded suddenly when the real Sazh came in holding his chest in hurt. He aimed his gun to the pink-haired woman. "Vanille."

She twisted to him, a look of importance on her face. "my name is Oerba Dia Vanille. I am a l'cie from Gran Pulse."

Hearing this struck me cold. Her accent…her way of dressing. It was the same with Fang and Djos. Was it…was it because they were all from Pulse? My heart raced.

She continued, "And to everyone on Cocoon, evil." She held her hands out, a lost look in her eyes. "Shoot me! For your son!"

"Sazh please don't listen to her…she…"

"Hush." He told pained, "Don't you even Vanille! You think you die and that's it? You think you die and everything will be sugar and rainbows?"

Her voice cracked after the message was shot through the air. "Then what do I do? What do you want from me? What the hell do you people want? If I can't live or die, then what do I do?"

"Don't ask us." Sazh told, "You figure it out!"

'I don't know!" She cried back, tears pouring down. I wasn't sure how much more I could handle, I had enough tension from Hope and Snow…but then he lowered his weapon. "Yeah me neither." He kept clasping his brand. "It's over. There's nothing to do. Shooting you won't help." He dropped his guns falling to his knees. I begged holding my heart. "What about Lightning and the others they can help."

"No…nothing…not even living." He cried in horror as a fire started to glow about his mark. Above him suddenly a fireball spun in place, the female figure within bursting free and landing gracefully with sword in hand. Sazh was lying down, crossing his eyebrows with a gentle smile. "Do your worst, you freak!"

Vanille and I rushed to the front line. I chuckled, "Ain't over yet, you old coot. Get up off your ass and help us out!" He grabbed his gun as Vanille prepared for an attack. "Alright fine! You want me? Come get me!"

The battle was heated in more than one way. As we continued to fight against her, the sweat on our brows created a river or liquid. Finally when Sazh managed to tame it, the woman becoming a race cart with boasting spikes and fiery attacks, he stepped out in heat as we stood there, panting. He once again pointed his gun to  
Vanille, a blank expression overtaking him. She backed away, and he followed her.

"What…" I told breathless, "No…stop…" She once again lifted her arms as his face continued to scowl, showing all teeth. Her eyes shut in preparation for death. He breathed heavy like a monster, shaking his head. "A lot of things can be excused."

Suddenly he lowered his gun and faced me, "Shooting kids ain't one." The chick flew from his afro, comforting the recovering Vanille. She felt to her knees. He started to stare at his gun, a spark of want flowing in his eyes. "Sazh…' I whimpered, "What are you…" He set it against his head. "Enough…is enough." I shut my eyes as it was set off, expecting to hear the splatter of blood. But there was only the sound of silence. When I opened my eyes Sazh stood there, the bullet dug into the throne beside him. He dropped his guns, falling to his knees.

Even then I fell down, holding my still beating heart with tears rolling down my face. He punched the ground, "why can't I do it? I got no reason to live and I can't even kill you!" The chick tried to comfort him but nothing worked. Sazh convulsed with shouts of anger in between his sobs. Vanille held his shoulders and I scooted close by. "Sazh…" She told softly but was interrupted again by soldiers.

"Freeze!" They told and none of us moved. About three took each one of us, holding us down with their strength alone. We were spent of energy, not having much will to fight back.

Once again that damn blonde in the glasses started smacking her stick. "You should be proud." She told as the soldiers bent us at their will. Her staff extended enough so that she could lift our father-figure's chin at a distance. "your son is a hero.

The boy who saved Cocoon." Maker her voice was just too calm… "We will erect a memorial in Eden and put his crystal on display."

Sazh shook his head, "A memorial? He's a little boy!"

"Humph. A son of a Pulse l'cie, he would've lived a life of misery and shame. Isn't it better that he be treated as a memory of sacrifice?" When Sazh began to shout and squirm in anger, the woman stepped near him and swiftly knocked him out. "The next time your eyes will open, it will be your last."

We were told to place him in a casket-like device that held his unmoving body.

Vanille and I were given robes…Purge robes. My eyes watered as I slipped it on, my eyes shadowed by its hood. I could feel the weight of its crest and the heat from the lights within it glowing on my skin. We were ferried away onto a ship.

As I watched the ground leave, my eyes grew heavy with sleep. And I could swear I saw Djos standing with the blonde woman, smiling and laughing.

It may have been my sleep-deprived mind but I punched the glass one last time, creating a smooth crack when they sealed us shut. Curse this life, curse this fate. Too bad I wasn't l'cie.

Too bad I didn't have an Eidolon to come whisk me away when I needed it. Poor, poor Chrome. I slammed my head, hearing the taunts of my father in my head. "Hope…" I began to chant. "Hope…Hope…please...I need you Hope."


	8. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 8: The Truth Revealed

I paced the cell back and forth, itching to take off my Purge robes. It was actually quite a large and comfortable area with many areas for us to sit but minimal lightning. Vanile watched as I moved, almost as if I was entertainment for her. I stared to Sazh who had been silent since awakening, crossing his arms. He'd been reflecting on what he had done, what his actions were. He was a major reason we were here in the first place. I kept my mouth shut in some odd miracle. "Uhm." Vanille told me silently. I threw a sharp glance at her and she quivered, "You…can take off those robes. They're not coming back I can promise you that."

I scoffed and instantly threw them off, not saying a word. I just leaned on a piece of metal, feeling the ship floating beneath my boots. I knew Hope would come. Though I seemed to be the dominant one in our newfound relationship unless we found a sliver of freedom there was no chance of escaping here. Vanille stared up to Sazh, asking him if he was okay by the tone in which she called his name. He finally responded after what seemed a lifetime, sitting across from her and adjacent to where I stood. He sighed as he sat himself down, never meeting our eyes. "I'm pathetic."

She twiddled her thumbs in response. "That's my line. I'm the one who lied to everyone."

"For the sake of the fal'cie would you two just…" I scrunched my short hair. "You two are driving me insane! Why can't you just both let it go? I've not told either of you any sob stories…"

They glanced to me with half surprised, half unmotivated faces. Sazh finally lowered his head almost between his legs, "she's right…In a weird way. We can't change what's been done."

"If I had just told the truth…" Vanille stood suddenly, letting the fuzzy yellow chocobo chick fly to its owner.

Sazh stopped her as the bird reached him, pointing with wisdom in his voice. "Now, now, now. I've been thinking. You woke up from being a crystal once." He let the bird fly into the palm of his hand and gave a half-hearted chuckle, "That means one day Dajh will wake up too, right?" The chick bounced making a happy noise as if in response. I huffed and managed to pull off a grin at this, cocking my head at her.

"What was it like then Vanille? You were supposed to be done with your Focus right? That's why you turned into that rock candy."

"How…did it happen?" Sazh asked. I felt a little bad asking her all these questions so suddenly but there wasn't much else to do as we sat awaiting our deaths. She stood there in an awkward position and let her fists down by her brand. "I…I was chosen. With two others. We were all made into l'cie to fight against Cocoon. She sat and shook her head slowly, holding her pigtails. "It happened back on Gran Pulse hundreds of years ago. We finished our Focus and fell into a long crystal sleep." She shut her eyes in memory "We ended up here on Cocoon in the town of Bodum. We had a new Focus. Fang and had forgotten everything…and we couldn't find Djos…so I said I forgot everything too."

"Hold up…" I told suddenly, "Did you just say Djos?"

"Yes!" She responded instantly standing up and holding my hands, "We were separated from him a long time ago before we met Dajh. He was captured by PSICOM. Do you know where he is?"

"Listen, just tell me!" My hands gripped his shoulders as I trembled, "How do you know him?"

"Djos lived with us on Gran Pulse. He and Fang…they were lovers." My eyes instantly watered at this. She winced when my grip became harder, "They were always together. They were chosen at the same time and…he…"

Finally I couldn't hold it back. I quickly turned away and in the crevice of the machine I let out everything from my stomach. I could feel the food move past through my mouth but at the time my mind was not there. I watched it, feeling nothing in the shock.

Djos…he'd been a part of the war that had cracked Cocoon's shell if Vanille wasn't lying. So not only was he about 500 years old but he also had Fang as a lover…

Then why have me? Why ruin my life? Why play puppet master? It was just all too much. I felt the acid burning in my throat, the stench rising up but it didn't matter. What was this? What was my life up until now? Nothing but manipulation. I sat there on my knees, holding my chest. My cheeks were stained with tears as

Vanille rubbed my back. "What…what did he do to you?"

"He made me…a thief. He…had sex with me…he…he…" I sniffled and shoved my face into her chest. I didn't care. Sazh came over, holding me there. I screamed in the pain in my chest, caressing my head. I wanted it all just go away at that point.

"Chome…please hang in there. For Hope. Please."

That's right. If anything I still had him. So I sat in a fetal position, thinking over what I had learned. I heard sirens after what felt like hours and spotted screens popping from the ceiling. "Attention." A stern male voice told as a green screen glowed, "Code Green. Repeat: Code Green." Something about that sparked my optimism back. I was the first to stand as he told, "Security Forces stand by.  
Hostile forces on board, Code Green!"

The door opened and two PSICOM soldiers stomped in guarded by a floating mechanical moth. One was staring at Vanille and I, the other to Sazh. "Get up, you're being  
moved!" The one by us girls started to nonchalantly collect us, the other barking,

"On your feet scum, get up!"

Sazh gave a scoff, "Get him." The chick responded by dashing out and flying at the man, knocking his helmet off. The other Soldier shot his gun straight through the beast nearby and successfully knocked out the other man by giving him a clean blow with his shock stick. He cracked his knuckles and took off his helmet. What more was there to expect than my own ex-boyfriend Djos? He gave his wistful smile and winked to me, "Hey what's shaking babe?"

"This the guy you were just talking about?" Sazh asked us. Vanille and I nodded simultaneously. Djos was a bit confused, his maroon eyes darting about. "What…what's the problem here? I just helped you out!"

"You're despicable sir." Sazh told, poking the dark-skinned, nearly maroon-haired man hard in the chest. "You ought to think long and hard about what you've done to that poor girl. And if you try and touch her…" He set a stolen gun straight against his temple, "Your head is mine. Got it buster?"

"Y-yes." He gulped silently. He cocked an eyebrow at Vanille. His smile instantly melted. When Sazh was started to exit, he glared to her and gave her a powerful backhand. She didn't fight back, making my hair stand up. "What in the hell did you tell him?"

"Fang will hurt you Djos. You better change and quick."

This must've been the side I had not seen yet. I had always known Djos to be two-faced…but when Vanille had spoke of him with the threatened tone, I understood why now. She didn't say anything to Sazh and started to follow behind silently. He growled at me, "And what are you looking at butch? Get going."

Anger boiled in my stomach. What had living in the skies done to this man? Or did he know that Fang and Vanille were both okay and for whatever reason did that pose some threat to him? I wanted to know but we continued along, not mentioning the blow that had happened. We went into a room where they stored our weapons, guided by the Pulse-born bastard. I could tell that Sazh didn't trust him but in order to survive and work our way out of here, we had to follow him. All of us knew this but in the back of our minds we could've thrown him to the seas below at any given moment. "So Djos." I asked in an interrogating tone, "Why the hell didn't you come sooner?"

"I had to work my way around some things. It's not hard being a thief and a spy."

"Still in that business I see?" I spat on his feet, "You've not changed one bit. And you wonder why I cut my hair. I listened to my father. I'm a Beastmaster now."

He was about to pat my head but Sazh bit his lip and shook his head. Before he turned away to wait for us, he shook his head at my bandanna. "Good for you."  
Vanille stared at her strange weapon created from stag horns and murmured after our squabble, "Do I deserve to escape…?"

"What would you rather do?" Sazh questioned with concern. "Die or be stuck with that asshole?" She just stared to us for a moment, ready to fight, "Both of those have got to scare you." He chuckled, "Death scares me. So much I might die of fright thinking about us. Death scares us all. We are afraid of what we don't know. So I push myself to live even harder. I can imagine my son laughing at my nonsense right now. And I would do anything to see that smile. I'm determined to make it through."

He switched his view to Djos who stood in front of us all, crossing his arms still in his PSICOM armor. "So, Djos, I suggest you change your little punk ass attitude and guide as. We're trying to stay positive, thank you very much!" He lifted his arms into the air and gave a slight twist, "You must have a reason to help us."

"I need to figure out some stuff." He told in a calmer voice than before. "Just…I've been really messed up and confused. Maybe helping you will help me. Without her…I'm so lost."

Vanille inwardly cringed at hearing this. "That…" She whispered to me, "Is very, very true."

I didn't want to hear it about him and Fang but somehow it was intriguing.

There were a ton of strange enemies in the corridor. Globs of jelly-like substances attacked us with their rubber-like arms and could heal one another at will. There were also dancing birds that could cast strange spells on us. Luckily with a lot of potions and curing magic, we were completely fine. Djos looked confident in where he was going.

As we began to see light, we were stopped by the sirens and the screens above us becoming purple. "Code Purple! I repeat: Code Purple!" Vanille held her face with worry at this and we stared about wondering what this meant. Security breech! All units on alert! Code Purple!" Djos gave a loud chuckle, "I hope they aren't talking about me. That would be just wonderful wouldn't it?"

"No, it's probably other l'cie." Sazh told pointing to the screen. Vanille thought for a moment and hesitated as she glanced to my ex. "It could be Fang."

"Fang…?" Djos told with a slow breath that made the hairs on my neck stand on end.

Sazh pattered his feet with anxious weight in his boots. Vanille urged him, "Come on, let's hurry!"

Without facing her, he gave a smirk pointing a finger up to his afro, "Let's go get rescued."

She gave a tiny grunt and clenched her fists into tight balls. "No, not this time. For once in my life, I'll be the one to save her."

Djos gave a half-hearted snicker at her remark, "Good luck pinkie. If I remember correctly it was Fang and I who were always saving your ass."

Vanille's eyebrows crossed, coming towards him and staring at his eyes. Her arms crossed as she stomped near his foot, "You're a meanie! I don't even think SHE could save you now. You've changed too much Djos. I want the old, nice Djos back. What did the Sanctum do to you?"

"I…I…" He looked very hurt by this. Sazh watched as the other dark-skinned man thought, his armor still on and clanking. The older man shook his head and groaned,

"Come on you two, let's get going!"

So many halls lied ahead. There was a rumbling as we neared something closer to the center. There was an intense heat radiating into the metal corridors and the sound of flaring. When we came to the huge section I spotted the engine with a massive ball of fire hovering above it. A voice echoed, claiming the ship was losing thrust.

I secretly prayed that we wouldn't crash. The ball stopped flaring as shields coated it, the room beginning to shake a bit. "What's going on?" Sazh asked. Djos stood there in worry, biting his lip. He knew but he refused to tell us.  
The doors around the circular area shut down completely. Sazh tried to escape through one right away after we ran about the soldiers protecting the area but it automatically blocked him. He pounded a fist with us waiting behind, shaking his head in defeat. "Damn it!" We were then approached by a plethora of beasts and moths, growling in their hunger for flesh. "Well isn't this great? Chrome! Do your stuff!"

"On it!" I whistled and whipped about my weapon, staring directly into the eyes of the beasts. Their flanks were lowered right away, threatened by my power. Djos watched me, I could feel his eyes burning deeply into my skin. As I tamed them, the others used the time to defeat them.

"You know what? This is ridiculous." Djos claimed as we continued to run around in circles looking for a way out. "We're just going to have to blow a damn hole to the outside. I can hardly breathe in this mess." He took out a cylinder object with a million and one buttons on it. After clicking a few he made sure we stepped back and waited as it flashed a few times. Without warning on the final flash it exploded into a barrage of dust and debris.

We all waved air in front of our faces, coughing our lungs out as we traveled into the light. The gentle wind swept away the particles of black clouds and cleared our vision. By pure chance and luck, there was our team standing before us. And everyone was there. Lightning, Snow, Fang and Hope all just waiting for something.

Fang was the first to react, her lips forming a large smile on her face as she spotted Vanille. She shouted her name and Vanille cried out, running to her. Hope caught sight of me and quickly came to me. He grabbed my arm, looked into my eyes with clenched teeth and gave me a hug without any other word. I sighed in relief, shoving my nose into the crook of his shoulder and my green eyes watered. He slowly backed up, shaking his head, "I thought…you'd been hurt. Or worse…Chrome I was worried about you."

"Well blame him." I told pointing my thumb to Djos. Hope cocked his head, "Is…is that…?"

"Yeah it is." He recalled the description I had given a few days earlier. Suddenly he seemed even more protective of me, grasping my hip as the Pulse l'cie walked past with eyes set on Fang and Vanille. She rose from checking the tattoo giving a sigh and then gasping sharply when she saw the man. "You foul bastard! Get away from her." Vanille must've told Fang about the slap earlier.

"Don't you speak to me like that!" He growled with animalistic tones, pointing to her and stepping so they were barely an inch away. He toppled over them both, easily as tall as Snow. He tried to calm down, rubbing a temple. "It wasn't my fault I was separated from you two! "

"This isn't a time to argue." She saw the hurt in my eyes as I watched this.

"Djos…you…" Vanille nodded at Fang's words. Suddenly Fang leapt up at him and pinned him to the ship's exterior. We all gasped and backed away, there wasn't much we could do. Interfering may have gotten someone killed. "You…you're nothing but a completely filthy rat! Using a child to your own pleasures!" Fang was protecting me… I gripped Hope's fingers tightly almost fearful of watching. "You've taken away something she can never get back!" She set the staff at his neck, "You've already gotten one of your scars from me. Do you want another?"

Djos suddenly gained power and grabbed her, pulling her down and biting her neck. She screamed in pain and Snow had enough. He pulled the man off and threw him at a distance. He snatched Fang's staff and shook his head in anger, "Cut it out! I don't know what this is about but right now I don't give a damn! We need to stop fighting with one another and get going! We have a mission to do."

Sazh still feeling sentimental from seeing the mother-daughter pair crossed his eyebrows, "what exactly is that Mr. Hero?"

"Toppling the Sanctum." He told punching his fists after returning the weapon to our warrior. Fang felt her neck and when her fingers left I could see a slowly bruising mark at her nape of her neck. Djos gave a chuckle, blood in his teeth. "That's funny. Toppling these guys."

"He's serious." Lightning told, looking down on the man. "We're going to take it down and give Cocoon back to the people. Unless you don't care."

"I don't . This planet is a waste, a lousy waste that caused all my problems." He told slowly taking off his Sanctum armor. Underneath he wore just a simple tattered jacket without a shirt. About his neck was the same crystal tear-drop with the swirl as I wore underneath my bandanna. Near his navel I saw the brand of a l'cie slowly spreading. He had somewhat baggy pants with bracelets on his hands and his ears pierced with hoops.

Lightning huffed holding arms to her chest, "The fal'cie have called the shots long enough if you ask me."

Hope glanced to me, "If we pull this off it'll be a miracle." I imagined all of us had the same grimace.

Fang set the end of her staff to the ground and said with much confidence as she stood beside Vanille, "Well, it's a good thing Lady Luck's on our side."  
Just in that moment we heard a roar. In a sudden swoop a flying bird-like monster came and took Djos. Vanille at first reacted but was held back. The bird held him tightly in its mouth, taking him to an unreachable platform. Despite our anger towards him, we tried to help. I quickly spotted some ridges I could climb to get up to him and swiftly did so, my hands starting to burn from the chill of the metal.

Hope quickly followed me, being as nimble and thin as he was. The beast was tearing away at Djos when we finally came to the flat area. He was hitting it with all he had, tears pouring and blood flying from every little cut.

"Please!" He begged to nothing as we tried to stop it. No matter what we did, neither I nor Hope could satiate this beast's anger. Djos began to whimper, "Please, I will change. I'll change I swear!"

He clenched his teeth and fists together at a bone-crushing rate as his body began to glow a slight silver tinge. The maroon hair atop his head flew about in every direction and I felt the wind violently pick up and nearly blow us off. Hope held onto me, both of us baring down in the violent tornado. Djos' mark began to rapidly burn out the light, a ball of energy floating to the skies and exploding in the clouds into an array of complex circles.

He roared in pain as it stopped, a form falling rapidly from the blue ocean above. It was a feminine form, a very tall robotic-like woman with a strong build about her. Her hair was short red color with a single complex earring right pointed ear. Her eyes had dark markings that reached towards her ears and had nothing inside but blank white, watching Djos and blinking. Around her neck and for a skirt were feather-like knives that were an orange-red and purple tinge.

She wore no feet, had segmented arms and claws on her elbows. She stared to the bird-beast and with one kick destroyed it. My stomach turned into a tight knot as  
Djos was rose slowly from his hands and knees. He gave a nervous, breathless gaze up at her, cocking his head. "And what in blazes do you want? Are you here to prove I can change?"

She set her hands to fists, her expression never changing. Djos smirked, "Alright then, that's more like it! Have at you then!"

Hope and I helped him out through the tedious battle. This thing could heal herself at any given moment then turn around and summon tornados. She used powerful kicking moves, her face always black in concentration. Djos found something and their eyes met with his determination. She subdued to his power and suddenly began to morph.

Her face became a beak-like mask with horns atop it, the knife-like feathers growing about her neck. The segments on her arms each became a long flap of skin-like material. The small swirls that had been beside her ears became large, along with the golden hoops. Her lower half became completely purple with talons and a segmented tail. After doing a flip in the skies, she allowed Djos to get atop her after being lovingly pet. "Ah…" He told silently as he sat atop it his face looking warmer, "Valefor…"

It was a sight to behold. Hope had an impressed expression. Just as we began to collect ourselves the bird beasts returned. They circled about us like vultures. Perhaps the power of the battle had drawn them close. Fang whistled to me, pointing to a staff that was stuck in the creatures' neck. "Chrome, do your stuff!"

I nodded and leaped upon the bird with the staff. It thrashed about until I brought out my whip, stunning it until it became subdued. Vanille's long strings from her weapon wrapped around its tail. I grabbed the boys, Valefor flying back as I ripped Djos off her back."HEY!"

"Fang has a plan!" I told softly. I flew the Beast and landed it after performing some loops and flips, saluting at the others. "Heya!"

"Chrome, that was awesome!" Snow told with a large grin.

"Only what I do best."

The others quickly mounted, unaware that the Sanctum was watching us everywhere.

Hope gripped onto my hips. Vanille held onto him, Djos and Fan holding onto her. Lightning and Snow were behind them and Sazh was holding onto its large fin, gripping on as hard as he could as his body flopped about in the intense winds. The chocobo chick looked like it was having fun however. "Hang in there buddy!" I told with a chuckle, guiding the bird along. Snow stared detrmined down below as we neared our destination. "Time to Purge a Primarch!"

"You said it!" I assure and accelerated our speed. "Fang just guide us home!" Ships behind us started to open fire upon us and by some sort of miracle we avoided every single bullet. "Alright lovely we'll have to leave ya!" Fang told as she nudged me off, "Jump!"

All of us put our trust into her and took a leap of faith. I gripped tightly to  
Hope's hand as we fell into a cloud of darkness. When I opened my eyes I was lying next to him, trying to prop myself up. Sazh came and assisted us, the others trying to recover from the blow. My knees still clacked with the butterflies and fear that had grown in my gut. But as I gripped onto Hope's shoulder and began to walk, I felt all the jelly go away. We were in a strange corridor that was dark, the floors glowing with intricate blue patterns. A large door stood before us, diamonds coating its entrance. "Dysley's in there." Lightning assured.

Fang held Vanille's arm with worry. "We still need to talk."

"I thought I told you everything." She mumbled.

"Well let's survive this mess first." She walked beside Djos who flinched upon seeing her. "So have you gained fear of me again djos? Good. You need to stop that bullying nonsense. That's too childish to do anymore. You never were good at it anyway." He gave a beam, a glimmer of hope as he was helped up by her. She smacked him sharply, twice in fact. "What in the hell?" He sharply whispered.

"That's for everything, everything. But…I saw what happened." She shook him by the collar, stopping for a moment in thought. "I saw your Eidolon. That was Valefor. She's very, very powerful and only comes to those who have the power to change."

He stared into his palm. "Change huh? I knew something had happened. When you left, I just…went completely bonkers. But it feels like since you came back, I'm slowly recovering."

"Well keep your chin up. Eyes to the skies." She stared to the path before us.

Man those hallways were some of the toughest I had ever experienced. Each path led to a more dangerous threat, PSICOM had surrounded us completely. There were Behemuts and chimera everywhere. By the time we reached the main door, we were stocked with treasure but also exhausted. We took time to lick our wounds, giving ourselves a breather before we opened the door. When we did open the door our spirits were once again high. We dashed inside the main circular room, the man we sought sitting upon a throne with regal robes upon his body. The bitch with the glasses who hurt Sazh was there as well, standing beside the elderly man. He instantly recognized her,

"Been looking for you Nabaat!" We dashed into the center of the large area as she jumped down and landed softly. The dark-skinned man aimed his gun at her. She reached and pulled out her shock staff, claiming, "Your Eminence, please escape. I'll cover your retreat."

The man cocked his head, holding close to his staff as some of the silken fabric covered his face. He hummed and then spoke in a deep voice, "Why don't you leave Jihl. Or rather take your leave. Humans have no business here." He glanced to me,

"You too girl."

"I'm not leaving them!" I screamed up at him, "I don't care who you are, you bastard."

The woman didn't seem to like this either, "What?" She begged turning around, "Your Eminence!"

Suddenly a ball of electricity knocked her cold, her limp body falling at our feet. "Wait, that's magic!" Sazh told with worry. We watched as the man began to float, his staff producing five orbs that circled around it. He swung it, absorbing the people around us into pure energy. "Dysley!" Snow cried as the slaughter happened about us. The absorbed power became a power to destroy the ceiling. As the skies were exposed, Snow screamed, "Monster! People are not yours to use!" He checked behind to make sure I was still here. When he saw me I could read the relief he experienced.

Dsyley floated down with a fulfilled expression, "What else does one do with tools?" In anger Snow attempted to hit him but was deflected by a shield of energy. I helped him to stand as the elderly man spoke, "Cocoon is a factory, built by fal'cie. A factory for the mass production of human thralls."

"Not anymore it's not!" Snow told in slight pain. Suddenly an owl-like robot flew down, circling once. "What can mere men do?" He questioned. "Without our help, death is all which you are capable. You saw the fools! A mindless mob drunk on the fear of a l'cie. Even you human, you know you fear these people." My eyes told otherwise.

"No! I trust these people with all my heart. They're not monsters, they're still people."

Lightning huffed, "If only others could see this. The l'cie are the ones filling their glasses."

"L'cie?" He questioned almost offended. He then chuckled, "You mean me? Oh child." He spoke softly as he rose up again. "perish the thought. I am more than that!" he rose his staff and the owl landed upon it. In a flash of light, a great purple and black machine stood before us. It was a huge, covered face watching us. It unfurled its claws, "I am fal'cie! My name is Barthandelus! Voice of the Sanctum and Lord-Sovereign of the Cocoon fal'cie." The metal covers exposed a giant face with very sharp teeth lining its mouth. Hope crushed my hand with worry as we backed away. Your kind feared the darkness and so we gave you light!" He revealed the many faces that coated his broad shoulders and hung upside down. "You begged us for the Purge and did it not come to pass? Now you spurn your counsel? You must learn your place!"

I think he was trying to hurt me. I think he aimed at me the most to show me how human I was, how I was not one of his kind in any sense. After fighting all these fal'cie, I was surprised I didn't own a brand. But I felt protected, everyone had a reason to fight him and show their hatred against him. With magic they defeated the head-like armor he wore. He began to wear down, blasting out his most powerful moves.

But we could feel it, and he knew it. With some dignity to spare he slammed his head in defeat, the body evaporating softly into the sunlight.  
Snow scoffed, "A fal'cie running the Sanctum."

Hope nodded at this, staring at me as I gave him a positive sign. "Then I guess it wasn't Eden controlling things after all."

The whole place shook and we spotted the Primarch coming back together after his outline was watery and metallic. "As I said. I am Lord-Sovereign." He became solid once more, floating down and landing upon the floor again. We flinched ready to  
battle again.

Sazh huffed, "Guess fal'cie don't go down as easy as the rest of us."

"ease is not the issue." He taunted, "You have not fought to win. You should know quite well already the sure way of dispatching our kind."

Lightning glanced to him with hurt. Vanille bit her lip when he heard the word,

"Ragnarok."

We were all caught off guard. I had heard the pink-haired pixie yelp it out once but I wasn't sure what it was. Fang voiced what we all wanted to ask, "What's Ragnarok?"

As soon as she said that both she and Djos bucked down in pain. He held his back and she held her ruined brand, both panting with the sudden sensation. "You two are pitiful l'cie." The Primarch told with a cross look, "You both have forgotten your Focus." He pointed to all of us, "Ragnarok is the beast one of you must become in order to lay waste to Cocoon. You have had the dream l'cie." He began to teleport beside each of us, even me whom he laid fingers on despite me being a human. "One among you will become that monstrosity, defeat Orphan and destroy Cocoon."  
Lightning caught her breath at the suddenness of it all and spat, "Orphan?"

"The font of Eden's power." He explained. "Orphan fuels Eden with strength and it turn Eden sustains you and the rest of our kind. Destroy Orphan and you'll release a force as such this world has never seen. Cocoon will be torn asunder." He clenched  
his fists tightly.

Djos rose up with Fang, both at the same time saying, "So if I did that…" Fang continued along, "Destroy Orphan…" The Primarch popped in front of her, "Your Focus would be fulfilled."  
When Fang and Djos heard this, their faces were so drawn into the conversation. Lightning swung but the man teleported. "So what? Who says it has to be?"

Snow stepped forward, lifting his crystal tear into the skies, "Serah asked us to save Cocoon before she became crystal." He set it by his forehead, "Save it. And that's what we're going to do! Serah was trying to tell us how to complete our Focus. We have-"

He was stopped by the chuckling of the powerful man. He hummed and stopped, "Allow me to help you see the truth of things. The moment you arrived, your friend wept crystal tears." Hearing that made me glance to Djos's necklace, feeling behind Hope's bandanna to hold mine. "That was because her Focus required you to be together. That girl did nothing but assemble the tools to Cocoon's destruction!"

Snow was so taken by this that he stumbled a bit. "Did it never occur to you? Or did you simply refuse to countenance the thought?" When we actually had a chance to breathe, the floor shook making us all fidget and hold close to one another. "If you will not face the truth, then face the peril or your plights"

The owl became a large ship for the man to float up into. "Run l'cie! See how stark reality is!" I understood what was going on. The ship was being destroyed as it crashed. Sazh managed to grab hold of a spare ship and we all gathered inside. I held tightly to Hope, ending up on his lap. Neither of us were concerned as we blasted off just before an explosion behind us threw flares in every direction. But he had a hell of a time controlling it. "This is bad! The yoke's jammed!"

"What?" Lightning told. I rolled my eyes wanting to get up but I had the grip of death from Hope upon my shoulders. "I knew it was a trap!" Snow grunted as we prepared to hit. Hope spotted an object, "Something's coming!" It was another airship with that blue-haired dude I had seen in my home city. He began to shoot missiles at us. Djos grunted as we missed a majority of them. "See why I got you away from this asshole Chrome?"

"Shut up!" I screamed in fear clutching tight to my silver-haired boyfriend. The ship rocked back and forth as we were pursued by this guy. Sazh lost control when explosions caused clouds of flame and blackness to coat us. But just as I saw my life flashing before my eyes, the ship turned sharply upwards and twisted around.

Upon it was a coat of protective crystal. "What the hell kinda ship is this?" Sazh asked in panic. "Fighting on its own?" We evaded and began to shoot at the other ship. We dodged every shot, managing to make a clear run. Inside however we were all bouncing around like ragdolls. "Can't we do something?" Hope asked as he continued to grip onto me, even tighter now in a protective barrier. I tried to reassure him I was okay but he refused to let me go. "Got me! I give up!" Sazh yelled letting go of the wheel. We watched as the ship flew through a series of green ring-like objects.

The ship behind us stopped following. Staring back, none of us noticed that we were heading into a pillar. Vanille twisted about and shouted, "Sazh look out!"

"AHH!" He yelled trying to steer. We all yelled and gathered together in a pile. I felt the embrace of everyone's arms about us as it became dark and the entire ship shook.

But when we opened our eyes, everything was just fine. Outside there was a ghastly green glow. We had landed safely. But where? I didn't care. Quickly everyone dispersed to check out what had happened. But I held Hope their, our eyes meeting. My knees couldn't take much more. I couldn't walk at all. "Can we stay here for a moment?" I asked softly.

He set his chin on my forehead with a huge sigh. Our eyes shut and after I rested for a few moments with my head in his lap he lifted me up. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked. "Always." I smirked, grasping the back of his neck with intertwining fingers. He slowly shut his eyes as our lips met once again. There I tasted the innocent sweetness of his mouth. "I'm just glad you're okay." I told punching his shoulder as we both got up. He rubbed it playfully, "Hey you're the one who worried me!" He glanced to Djos who stood outside with Fang. "Why do I want to just punch that guy?"

"Keep your anger Hope. He's not worth it." I set my hands to my waist. "But I think in time he'll get better. Don't worry about him." My fingers twirled around his,  
"Alright?"

"Yeah." He told giving a nod.

I felt the heaviness in my eyelids but forced myself awake. I would need all the strength I could muster for what lie ahead. He helped me stood and I could feel myself fueled by his determination. "We can do this. Come on. We've got a world to save. I'll make sure all of you defy your Focus."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." I crossed my arms and nodded quickly. "That's what humans are for. Being stubborn asses."  
He gave a smile and kissed my cheek softly. "Then lead the way, stubborn ass."  
I gently pushed him and we ended up chasing one another and both tripping over each other into the great space beyond the ship.


	9. The Fifth Ark

Chapter 9: The Fifth Ark.

After chugging down a potion to retain some of my energy. To my surprise the ship we had just disembarked from was completely unscratched. I wiped my face slightly with the edge of my bandanna and held the bridge of my nose, saying a prayer to thank whatever forces that be that we were all safe. Wherever we were there was a musty scent in the air and it glow a sickly green just like at Hanging Edge where our destinies had all clashed together. Hope and I stayed close to one another still in a state of shock from the cascading events. I'm surprised the others looked as calm and collected as they did.

Trying not to break her "bad-ass" tone, Lightning mumbled, "Where are we?" Vanille walked behind her, shaking off the fear and hummed, "It looks like a piece of Pulse…"

Djos nodded at her words, carefully observing the aspects of the area. "Yeah, home sweet home."

Sazh cocked his head at this, holding a flat palm up. "Pulse? What you mean like the Bodhum Vestige? Something like that…this close to Eden…"

My eyebrow cocked at this towards Djos who continued staying beside Fang. She looked as if she didn't mind; in fact her face expressed a certain relaxed state. She stood with hands at her hips and a stern look upon her face. "Yeah well what I don't understand after the Purge and all that l'cie paranoia why keep a chunk of Pulse under the floorboards?"

Hope eyed me, both of speaking silently to one another. "Perhaps…" He suggested slightly shifting as he paced a walk, "This is what the Primarch wanted us to see."  
Djos spat softly at this. "Why the hell would he want us here in this piece of shit place?"

Lightning stared him down, her gaze cutting through even his strength. "This is a place for l'cie to accept their fates." The tunnel before us was long and foreboding. I could hear the grunts and screams of the monsters within, only picturing what sort of things I might be capable of capturing. But there was a nervous twitch in my stomach. I couldn't break the feeling of imminent danger just waiting to happen. The place was completely submerged underground so there was no way to escape. We were stuck here until we found a way out. "Do you really think our Focus is what Dysley said?" Hope asked again, his eyes swimming with fear.  
Vanille held her hand up propping it with her other elbow and staring into her palm.

"You mean to become Ragnarok."

Sazh rubbed a temple with the thought of it, "Destroy the fal'cie Eden and shatter Cocoon. That's what our visions told us, more or less. So we're back to square one, out of luck."

"Why must we give up so fast?" Djos questioned to them but there was only silence to respond. Snow I had noticed hadn't moved or said a word. I glanced worriedly to

Vanille who waved a hand in front of his nose. "Mr. Hero!" She shouted, "Cocoon calling Snow!" He continued to grimace, the worst I had seen the overly eccentric man since Palempolum.

I held my shoulders as Hope started to speak again, "It's almost like Dysley wants it to come true."

"That stupid fal'cie." I cursed. "I hope we see him again so I can smash his ugly faces in."

"Yeah well he sure didn't mind explaining." Djos told rubbing the tattoo on his shoulder. Sazh chuckled at this and pointed to the scarred man, "Yeah basically  
'here's your Focus on a silver platter!'" The two gave small smirks until Vanille bit her knuckles. "But that doesn't make sense! Why would a Cocoon fal'cie want to destroy Cocoon?"

"Maybe he's a traitor." I suggested with a shrug, staring down to my swirls and my shoes, heavy with rocket boosters. I pulled the goggles she had gotten me at Nautilus out and stared into the reflected light. "It's something of the gods." I told with a mesmerized expression.

Hope gasped and nodded at my words, "She's right. It's some grand design we don't understand…"

The tunnels were silent for once, completely and utterly without the roars of beasts to taint it. Fang gave a slight scoff as she stepped towards Snow, "Hey Snow!  
Nothing from you! Do I have to sick Djos on you darling?" Snow remained stiff. Even when Hope and I locked hands once more, he just stared. No enthusiasm about us, no encouragement to the others. It had been my dream at the start…and now it was just sad to see him so broken. "We might as well get one foot in front of the other." I muttered, "No use in just sitting here."

The monsters before us were completely ugly. We were guided only by lights that lined the floor and a few in amphitheaters that were placed in random areas. Slugs that hissed with plants atop their heads, piles of slime and muck, large behemoths that could transform into bipedal creatures…it was a Beastmaster's dream come true.

I was able to gather a lot of intelligence by the third tunnel we had dashed down.

Snow was still acting lethargic. I smacked him hard and he hissed holding his now red cheek. "Chrome what the hell was that for?"

"You're acting like a complete kid Snow! Whatever your problem is you better snap out of it."

He crossed his eyebrows. "I've got a question for you little thief."

"I told you I am a Beastmaster now." I crossed my arms across my chest and gave a tiny smirk hoping he would follow. He sighed, "Why didn't you like me?"

"You're full of yourself. And you need to pay more attention to Lightning. She cares about you, believe it or not." I huffed a bit and spotted Hope trying to fight a blob. A giggle escaped me as I watched him fight it with a panicked expression. Before I was able to catch up with him Snow held my shoulder, "What's going on between you two missy?"

"Open your eyes hero. I thought you knew about this kind of stuff."

I shrugged and caught up with Hope who was done attacking the thing. "Those things are called Flans, or as my dad used to call them Puddings. And man can some of them smell!" I explained taking measures of the splatter marks. "I'd like some on the farm. Maybe even a Behemoth!"

"You…you're going to try and get your farm back in shape? How?"

"I don't know." I admitted starting to draw with my finger. I created a massive  
amount of swirls. "I thought maybe you would help me out."  
His eyes gleamed. "I can! My dad and I can help you. But are you going to live on your own?"

I chuckled, "I have for a long time now. Who knows maybe mom will come back?" I spotted Fang, "she told me that she'd be my guardian."

"Wow, that's a big deal." He told feeling a bit intimidated. "Why?"

"Something about since I'm still human she wants me to be that until the very end. She says the worst curse is to be a l'cie." I took his arm and watched his mark carefully. Slowly red was popping in the center and soon an eye would open. Gently I rose it to my lips, kissing the brand. "But I know you'll be there for me always too, right Hope?"

After a bit of flustered blushing he gave a violent nod, "Yeah! I will Chrome. I told you I would." I gave a smirk as I moved my lips to his cheek. Planting a kiss I breathed lightly and starting to coax him along. "Just checking dearest."  
We stepped into a huge area with the others surrounding us. There were pillars supporting the different floors that sported glowing blue lights. The steps that led up and the walls were created of green lighted material. Hope circled about as he saw the room. "I can't believe we're still on Cocoon."

Vanille moved ahead of us and stared into the immensity of the room before us. She slammed her fist against her palm and a rush of understanding filled her. "This place must be an Ark."

Lightning stared to her like a crazy person, "An Ark?"

Djos stepped into the mixture. "Yep, that's what they called them."

Vanille started to explain to us, still watching the unmoving scenery. "Long ago the fal'cie who made their home on Gran Pulse were fearful of invasion from the outside. As part of their battle preparations they created an army of living weapons. As they stored the weapons in Arks, they hid the Arks as well."

Fang added staring at the ceiling with an amazed expression, "Everyone back on Gran Pulse knew the legends." She, Djos and Vanille were all in wonderment about the spectacle of grandness before us. Lightning kept a stiff body, "so this is a Pulse armory."

"Most of us never believed in them." She responded and Djos gave a loud laugh at this. "why would we love? It was the most ridiculous thing to think of. The fal'cie, gods of the worlds , needed to build armies. We thought everything was peachy keen and roses."

"A few people did try searching but never found a thing." Fang told as the three Pulsians stood in a line shoulder to shoulder. "Who'd have thought to look on Cocoon?"

Sazh opened his hand to the area, sweeping it as he sniffed, "Right under our noses. That's some secret they kept!" He turned ot Lightning hoping for an answer, "Those Sanctum guys, what are they up to? Djos, do you know?"

"I'm sorry." He responded, "I can't remember a thing. Vanille pulled off this chip here." He pulled out a broken, small device that was bloody around its green edges.

"Said I was completely brainwashed into becoming a soldier no wonder I attacked Fang and was being such an ass."

"I thought you were like that anyway…" I grumbled softly into Hope's shoulder.

Vanille groaned, "The story's not done yet!"

Fang cleared her throat and began to speak once more, "They used to say that the Arks had a more practical purpose. "

Lightning was not impressed, "huh, really?"

"Yeah, to force l'cie to master their shiny new powers."

"Okay so I get it." Lightning told, "Dysley wants to forge us into more powerful weapons. Right."

Sazh gave a tiny grunt, "Not cei'th but monsters all the same."

Hope crunched his hand around mine, "Think about it as training for the fight ahead.  
We're not becoming weapons. I'm never going to let someone use me like that."

Vanille nodded, "Hope's right." Just as there was a spark of inspiration in the party, the who place began to rumble. Sazh stuck close to us younger members, "What in the world is that?"

When it stopped one of the pillars had opened and exposed a small army of robotics with glowing lights caressing their metallic skin starting to lumber towards us. "No way I can tame these bastards." I muttered as Sazh groaned, "these jerks again?"

"Fun times." Lightning scoffed giving a slight chuckle in her own irony. Hope spotted an exit and twisted us about, "Over there! We've got to keep moving."

"Right, if we don't get moving these things will just keep coming." Djos whistled,

"Come on people, let's get a move on!" We continued dashing in the darkness of the tunnels, guided only by the sounds of our own feet.  
The tunnels opened up into another massive room. The walls looked like they were alive, the red chrome plastered upon it shimmering in the light bounced from the massive statues before us. I softly laid my hand atop the material I was named after. Sazh stood at a distance from the statues. They were like centaurs, horse-like men holding giant swords lit by the lava-like fires within their bodies.

"Those things are alive."

"They're beautiful." I told with a breathless gape, spinning in the center of all four of the glowing marks. Lightning cocked an eyebrow at me, "I wonder what the Sanctum's up to? Are they going to start a war?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." Djos said softly. He gasped as the statue to my right started to grumble, its stiff legs beginning to move. We avoided battling it due to its slower nature. What graceful beings, I waved goodbye to the machines. How I would have loved to keep them by my side.

As we continued through the Ark, we found ourselves at multiple dead ends. Finally there was a gleam of light and for once I could see the sky. Where were we on Cocoon right now I wondered. Fang was in the front, sure of where she was going now. But she paused seeing a robed man before our path. I questioned why anyone would be down here; this place was a living nightmare. "What?" She told with a gasp. We all grew tense with her worry. When Fang was angry, she didn't let anyone get past her. Snow tried to lessen our worries. "Easy guys, it's alright." He pointed to the deep-blue haired man who gave us all a grimacing smirk. "Raines in a Sanctum officer. He's been helping us out-." Snow tried to approach him but motherly Fang flung out her arm with suspicion and protection. "Why are you here?" She barked to Cid.

As he began to approach Lightning pulled out her gunblade and crunched her canines together, "Raines. You traitor!" She slashed at his body but he completely avoided her attack. There was defiantly a history between these two… She was stunned if only for a moment and began to fight him with all her might. He blocked every single

attempt, giving a cold glare down at her, "I put you on the path. That was my Focus."  
Fang gave a cocked head at this, "You're a l'cie."

"Since long before we met."

I gave Hope a shrug, "I'm so confused…"

Raines continued to speak, "I did my best to assist you as bid by the Sanctum. Djos,  
he was the first to fall under the line of experiments that I was in charge of. Now do you understand? The fal'cie have watched all of you, guiding your every step. The luck that saved you time after time was a deliberate machination." He approached us with blade in hand, "Why you may ask? The Primarch-or should I say Bartandelus-is crafting you into instruments of Cocoon's demise.

We were stunned, even I who wasn't part of their powers. Fang was completely shot,

"We've been played for fools."

Sazh wanted to know answers, "A Cocoon fal'cie? Why?"

With still cold gaze, Raines answered in his monotone voice, "Why? To restore the Maker."

My eyes widened as Hope stepped forward, "The Maker?" I wanted to hush them all, was  
I the only one who knew what they didn't? Raines huffed, "The entity responsible for creating fal'cie and humans."

"Please don't." I begged. Cid chuckled, "Chrome, human of the group. You know the tale. Wasn't it your father that told you? Go on, tell us."  
I stood, turning to them with fists clenched and gave in, holding my head low, "Long ago, the Maker departed this world leaving the two races behind. In a way, human and fal'cie are brothers orphaned by the same parent. As for humans, we forgot the order imposed by the maker. We began to war against ourselves for the first time in recorded history due to fear."

Raines continued from where I left off, "The fal'cie began to long for their lost deity and wanted to return to world to its former glory." He set his hand on my shoulder, "This purpose lies at the heart of all their actions. Calling back the maker requires a fitting sacrifice."

Hope growled, "Get your hands off her Raines!"

Cid pushed me into his arms as Lightning stood, "We've heard all that before. The destruction of Cocoon." Raines shifted and corrected her, "The lives of this entire populous. In bloody tribute." He threw her blade back and she barely caught it before it hit Hope and I. Sazh denied every word of it, "No, that's crazy talk."  
Hope stood up with worry, his grip still on my shaken body. "I don't get it, why do they need us? Why can't the fal'cie just end Cocoon without us?"

"Their existence is bound to the creation and maintenance of this floating shell. It is their very nature that holds them in check."

"So basically Cocoon fal'cie can't destroy Cocoon." He told gently as he parted my hair, asking me silently if I was okay. I stood up stronger and clenched my fists to assure I was fine. "They need tools."

Vanille held her chest, "If we can stop by doing nothing…then we'll do nothing."

Cid held up his hand with a glint in his eyes, "Noble. I expected as much."

Snow was boiled over in anger, "You lied to us." He clenched his gloved hands tightly, "What happened to your dream of rebuilding Cocoon for the people? Was it all a lie?"

"A shadow of a dream from when I was human. It was change I craved. And once I built  
the influence to make things happen…" He watched his hand twist with amusement,

"There was change. I gained all the power I could hope for but I was a puppet with no will to wield it." The area atop his white gloves began to glow white and blue with a luminescent spiritual orb. "It wasn't the fal'cie who changed.' He showed us the blinding brand, "It was me."

Vanille held her fists together trying to be nice, "You..you were made a l'cie?"

"A l'cie tied to an inescapable Focus. A slave of destiny." Raines began to shift about with pain in his body. "I'd lost hope. I'd all but given up on dreams of freedom."

Sazh then stepped up in our formed line, "What are you saying?"

Raines exposed both arms, placing a hand on his chest. "I am here on my own accord. Not by fal'cie order. Seeing you fight brought it all back. Brought back that future which once I strived for. I too will challenge my fate…" The mark started to burst with power. When he lifted his arm he was coated with power, complete and pure.

Waves of pressure pushed us back. When he snapped a face-like shield formed behind us. It separated into copies, trapping us inside a barrier of faces that all grimaced at us. "Easy, don't panic guys." Lightning told with fear riled in her voice.

Cid slowly lowered his arm, "If I can defeat you here, the fal'cie plan will fail." Fang shook her head, preparing her staff, "Raines!" He lowered his head, "Then I will have to use all my remaining power." He placed his arms in a self-hug and when he released it, his entire form was coated with silver crystal and his shirt had been removed. His eyes glow a beautiful silver color, "I will set you free!"

Fighting him must have been the hardest task we had been given. Cid never stopped his attack and when he did, he was guarded. He could spread crystal wings and encase us with strength beyond recognition. Lightning was completely furious. She was the one to strike the final blow. The shields exploded with his weakness and he was fallen to his knees. He breathed heavily, the wings following his body. Lightning sighed, the blood coating her blade. "Raines…"

There on his hands and knees he began to smile, "Ironic isn't it? The only thing I wanted was a moment of triumph. How it ends isn't important." He sat up and faced us, "Just do what you know is right. Trust yourselves. Stay together." He gave one last sad look before his body exploded into a white light. After it died down we spotted him, completely covered in clear crystal. Tears were streaming down his face. Sazh was still tense, "What did he complete his Focus?"

Snow lowered his gaze, "I don't think so. All Raines did was try to save Cocoon in his own way." He clenched his hands, "His own way!" He pushed through us. "Hey!"

"Where are you…" "Snow!" We begged for him to come back and explain himself. Raines started to flicker and small bits of himself floated like stars around us. I could swear I heard the heavens open up as his form dissipated into nothingness. The spectacle was beautiful. Hope held me close seeing tears starting to gather but I blinked them back. It had been seen so many times before my eyes. And I had always hated it.

"Come on, let's go."

After the floor we were on, we came to a strange outside section. In the distance a building was sinking into the ground. Sazh placed a hand over his brow, "what about down there?"

Vanille had a hopeless stance, "If the stories are right, it's like a maze."

Fang spat, "This place is a boot camp for l'cie. All sorts of challenges from Gran Pulse are waiting."

Djos smirked, "Good think there's no Long Gui."  
"Challenges huh?" Sazh asked with bags clearly lining his eyes, "To get ready to wipe out all of Cocoon?"

The Pulse woman bit her lip, "We can wait here if turning Cei'th sounds better."

He growled and set his arms out, "I have had enough of this! Where's the way out?"

Snow chuckled as he spoke, "Way out, who said there was one?" He punched a hand, "Bring it on. My mind is made up. Maybe I will end up cei'th but I am going to make Serah proud." He held the tear up, "I couldn't bring myself to believe that this tear meant goodbye. That's why I kept searching for her. But I didn't need to." He threw the object up and then caught it. "She was here the whole time." He set it at his breast, "Right here watching over me. None of who we know really are gone. Not your mom Hope, not your dad Chrome. Now I get it, that's what the tear's told me. That our Focus can't win. It's Serah and Raines. Do you know why? Because our Focus doesn't matter!" He clasped the tear tightly, "What matters is that we save Cocoon whatever it takes."

Vanille squealed and jumped to him, "Same here! I'll help you do it!" She clasped his hand and set it there, looking into his eyes. I was the next to pile my hand,

"Count me in."

Hope breathed slightly as he gently placed his hand on mine. "All right. I'm in if you're in." We watched with loving chuckles as the chocobo flew atop our pile and did a small dance for us. Snow hummed, "Come on you guys. When a chocobo agrees you know you're on the right path!"

Djos was just about to join the party when Fang scoffed and began to walk off, "Well count me out." We broke our stance watching her shuffle off. Djos cocked his head,

"What's wrong love?"

She refused to acknowledge him, "If you want to go at it on your own…" In a strange action she pulled out her staff and eyed us all down, grunting.

Sazh gently backed up, "Hey, hey, now. Hey…"

Fang snarled, "Let Cocoon get what it deserves. They hate us for being l'cie. What's it to me if they die? Better than watch a friend or a lover become cei'th. If you don't have the nerve for it, I'll do it myself. Go on alone, get stronger and smash Cocoon out of the sky!"

"Darling you're speaking nonsense." Djos told trying to approach her but she quickly set the staff against his neck. She grimaced at him, "Djos, shut it now. I still haven't forgiven you."

"but I love you…we're supposed to be together."

"Be quiet!" She knocked him down, his rump scooting back towards us. Vanille tended to his wounds quickly and stood up against her mother figure. "Fang?"

"You turn cei'th and there's no coming back!" The tattoo upon her arm glowed, starting to rupture. "I'm not…" She looked in pain and Djos started to bite his mouth. His hand shook as he felt the blistering heat of her hurt on his own shoulder. "Going to let it end that way!" A circle appeared at her feet when she was drawn to her knees and from the brand a light shot directly into the skies. After a complex amount of circles appeared a large purple and black dragon floated down gracefully and approached us. "Bahamut…" I muttered, "I've only heard of this thing in legends."

Fang growled, "what's he doing here?" Djos and Vanille were latched onto her arms,

"Come to take pity on me?"

The beast roared and Snow looked fearful. "That thing is here to help us?"

"Yeah, 'help." Fang scoffed, "That's what Eidolons do. They are our salvation. If we can't decide what to do next they come to put us out of our misery.

Snow seemed shocked, "Wait, so you haven't made up your mind yet!" As it began to gather power in its massive claws were formed a barrier between it and Fang but the laser managed to avoid us all. "Why are you protecting me?" she barked, "What are you doing?"

Lightning swiftly answered, "Protecting one of our own. We can do it without their brand of mercy. And we don't need the fal'cie's order either. I'm fighting this Focus until the end, we all are." She offered a hand, as did the rest of us, "Fight with us." Fang at first had to swallow her pride but then she took our hands and we lifted her up." With the lot of us, the beast stood no chance.

I'm not sure how the Eidolons found the strength within l'cie to become their rides.

But Fang commanded the Bahamut with suburb ease. It sprouted a series of wings and grew to float in the air on all fours. She took control of it by the head, smiling with pride. After she dismounted and it floated back into the skies, Fang stared deeply at the mark upon her shoulder. Djos grasped her arm and stared into her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't answer but instead drew herself into his arms. She grasped him tightly as if she would pass away at any moment. He gave her a slight kiss on the cheek and I only looked away, almost in pain. Djos would be my first love, the one to rid me of innocence for the rest of my life. But I was not his. His affair with me had been a mistake. He thought Fang had died and had only tried to move on by using me. It wasn't something I didn't like seeing the two together again it derived his attention away from me. Vanille stared to the huge hole before us. "Look! A new path."

It was true, there was a bridge of pure crystal before us, floating there without  
any support. "Maybe that thing did save us." She looked up to Snow when he questioned, "I suppose you'd be willing to call it a sign of me being right?" He laughed softly but found us with agitated glares. He felt the heat and cleared his voice, "No? Okay…well. Listen! Keep your eyes on the goal and we'll figure something out."

Sazh shrugged to Lightning who just kept her arms crossed. With hope now placed in our hearts, we started to cautiously approach the crystal bridge. I stomped on it violently, jumping up and down next to Hope to make sure it was sturdy. "Nope, this thing ain't breaking whatsoever!"

My silver haired love was now stiff, trying to go across without looking down. I rolled my eyes and started to guide him by pulling on his bandanna slightly, "Don't make me tie ours together!"

The end of the path was nearing us. Vanille beamed at the ship that looked to be functional at the enclosure. "hey look at that! And it's from Gran Pulse! I guess this was one the Ark's weapons." The ship was much larger than I had expected, having a crescent shape perhaps for more control in the skies. It looked so broken down but it still had a slight luster to it. Fang suddenly had a realization.

"That's a gate to Gran Pulse."

"Oh my Maker…" Djos held his chest. "We…we could go home on that thing…" I spotted a fal'cie's shadow in the outer sphere of our prison. Sazh desperately looked into its form, "So that's the exit? Pulse or bust?"

Lightning was doubtful, "Could be one of Dysley's traps." "Well that's not good."

Vanille told while standing completely straight, "Do you think it might take us to Eden?" Sazh crossed his eyebrows and took charge, "I'm doing the flying. Not that I don't trust you Chrome, I don't trust these damn ships taking control of things!

Only place this thing goes is where I tell it!"  
Fang burst into another remark," Ha! Really? That is a Gran Pulse ship."

"Just leave it to me!" He punched his chest so hard he began to cough violently, the bird starting to flit about in his afro. We all found ourselves laughing. Snow made a good point, "Either way we're on free time." He set a hand on Sazh's shoulder, "We get lucky maybe we'll find a way to get rid of these goofy tattoos."

"And I bet there's a whole plethora of new doggies just waiting to be tamed on Pulse! Yehaw!" I told excited as I held tightly onto Hope's hands. We spun once with wide smiles.

"Yes but there's no way to rid our brands." Vanille told staring to her feet. Djos brushed a bit of hair from her face. "Don't say that darling. You never know." Fang held Vanille's hand then, "Maybe we just didn't think to look for one."

"If nothing else." Hope told as we stood by one another still lazy. "We know Cocoon is safe for the time being. It really would be worth taking a look around."

"Yeah who else but the three goofs can say they've been to another planet?" I told lightly tugging at my bandanna to get air in my face. But then worry fell through my stomach, "What about your dad?"

He stared determined to me, "I made both of you a promise. To keep going no matter what, to find that inner strength so you wouldn't have to keep giving yours to me. You need your own strength Chrome. To make it this far, you've got to have a thick skull." The others giggled when I lightly shoved him. "Stop the joking around Hope!"  
He became serious starting to shuffle about, "the world's full of lies. There's not really a way to know what's right. All you have to do is trust the ones you love.

And we have to believe in ourselves. It's easy to sit back and let people trick you. Like how the Purge worked. The Sanctum made everyone think being a l'cie is a monster. I'm personally done with their lies. Fal'cie, the whole Focus thing. From here on out I use my eyes and my heart to determine what's right. Think…" He clenched his fists and we bumped them together, "And act. I may not always make the right choices but as long as its ME deciding, there will be no regret."

There was a roar of nothingness in response for a while. I flustered myself enough to kiss his lips lightly in front of them, holding his shoulders as he stood there in awe. "I'm with you Hope. Always."

Sazh smirked and pointed to him, rubbing our heads. "All right let's do it! I'm with you, bad choices and all!" He held us in his arms, "Of course I'm not sure how it'll turn out. Pulse is hell you know."

Djos smirked, "Oh is it? How many times have you been there afro man?"

I responded as Fang neared us with a cocked smile, "None, but hell I want to go there so bad."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Fang flopped her hands into the air, "All aboard!"

Being there, stepping onto the ship made something kick in the back of my stomach. I felt so nervous but at the same time there was an excitement and happiness within my soul. Everyone looked so alive, so wanting to do this. Gran Pulse was now the only way to go. My heart raced as Sazh took the controls. As the ship lifted I sat next to Hope, our fingers intertwining once more. "You really are what your name is." I told him giving a tiny wink. "You bring inspiration to everyone here."

He scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Yeah well if it hadn't been for me y'know…" He shifted in the seat and I nudged him, urging him to continue, "I got a lot of confidence just by looking at you. I felt like I had more power to talk to them like that because you were there. So see? It's a good thing you decided to stay."

"I'm not going anywhere." I told sternly. I shut my eyes as we blasted off, watching the world around me disappear. I couldn't help feeling that we had stepped from the freezer into the frying pan.


	10. Alexander

Chapter 10: Alexander.

I found myself sleeping on Hope; the ride had been so smooth. After what felt like months of not having peace in my life, here I was snuggled beside him. He held me tight in slumber, his grasp protective and strong and his shut mouth set at my forehead. When I finally opened my eyes, I could feel his heat radiating through me.

It had been so long since I had slept with someone nearby. I had denied myself the pleasure of being with another human for so long. "Hey…" I told him as he began to wake up, the ship starting to pick up speed. "We should go watch the ship enter Pulse." He gently told, nudging us both to our feet. I gaped at the scene outside the windows. There was a special rend we were breaking through that flashed with strips of light. "Wow…what wonder…"

In a flash of white the stars were replaced with puffy clouds. The scenery before us was breathtaking. Nothing but mountainous earth, grasses, plants and wildlife. My eyes watered. "It…it's so beautiful." Hope held my waist with a warm look on his face. Sazh gazed lovingly into it. Vanille hugged him about the neck, "You did it!"

"Yeah told this ship what for!" Just as we began to really take in the wild nature and immensity of this place a shadow covered the inside of the ship and it shook with a rush of wind. When it can passed we looked up to the heavens. A long centipede-like beast was floating within the clouds. Fang chuckled, "Playful little critter isn't he?"

"What a beauty!" I yelled, whistling at it, "Hey come back here lovely, lemme tame you!"

"Go play with someone else!" Lightning demanded as she held onto a seat. Vanille giggled, "Happens all the time. Djos shrugged, "Just the way things work."

"He thinks we're lunch." Fang noted as the serpentine monster twisted about and began to open its mouth wide. Sazh huffed, "yeah like a seafood buffet!"

"Heh, cei food. Cute."

Hope suddenly tensed. "Guys here it comes!" We all screamed in terror as the window were broken. I felt my body getting torn from the protection of the ship. Hope,

Vanille and I all hung from the edge, trying to keep our grip. Unfortunately we lost our grip and started to free fall into the open air. My stomach floated into my heart, gravity forcing us downward. I could feel the rush of adrenaline flowing through my body, heart thumping as we all held hands. Snow was holding still to the bars. "Fang! Djos, someone go get them!" Fang was the first to react, "Might as well test out mine sweetheart." She kissed Djos lightly before leaping from the ship and starting to summon her Eidolon. Djos decided to leap after her as well with Lightning, "Hey what are you doing?"

"Those are my friends too!"

Hope stared into my eyes, tears all pouring from our eyes. "Are you two okay?" Vanille yelled to us.

"Oh yeah! I'm great!" Hope screamed irritated at her question. I roared, "Just peachy!" My prayers were answered when I felt Fang's arms go around me. She barked to Hope, "Grab on boy!" I adjusted myself watching as we all sat there now safe.

Atop Bahamut, we began watching the ground pass below us. I spotted a river between forests watching huge turtle-like monsters trudging through the waters. Seeing their immensity and the power they held instantly caught my attention. My heart was set ablaze with passion, loving to watch the majestic creatures. We passed plains and dodged mountains. "Wow…this place is amazing…I love it already."

"Well good, we'll be stuck here for a while." Djos commented. "Yep." Fang told while watching it, her stance proud and regal. She, Vanille and Djos were all the rulers of this place. "Home sweet home."

I noticed the remains of some civilization but they were completely covered in roots and vines. This place was it completely void of human life? I had to doubt it; there must be someone else here besides only the three with us. Waterfalls rushed and they were crystal clear, free of taint from human hands. Flowers stood larger than the tallest building on Cocoon. As we started to make camp I stared to my home planet glistening in the light of the sun just beyond reach. A large crack in its shell was seen even from here, the pieces always falling into eternal nothingness.

Fully grown chocobos were dashing across the plains, one unfortunate one was caught by lupine monsters.

Hope gave me a tap as I prepared the fires. "Hey, let's go gather some food. Sazh said we could take the chocobo chick for safe measures." He held the tiny bird, letting it cuddle my face. It gave me a tiny kiss, floating to my shoulder. "Hey easy buddy, you might make him jealous." We both gave small laughs as he helped me up. We walked down the row of cliffs with arms interlocked, closing a path on either side of our bodies. My eyes flew up to see a massive fal'cie circling above us. Its tail was extremely long, its face was an elongated mask with teeth to make it look like it was smiling. "Strange place." I told softly, "But it really feels like a big version of the farm back home. We dealt with this kind of stuff daily!"

"It's good to know you've got some experience behind you." He told, swaying our bodies across a clearing from the stones. "I saw a few fruit trees up ahead earlier." He told watching as we got close to a small brook crossing the way. As I was about to step on it, he stopped me with his arm. "Allow me madam…" Without any warning he plucked me from the ground, holding me as I squealed and laughed. His arms refused to let me go and he waddled his way across the waters. "I'll never let you down." He told softly as he set me upright again. "You're really light."

"Yeah, picky eater I guess. You should've seen my pa. He was a big man…strong man…" I stared into my hands softly. He noticed the goggles sticking from my pocket,

"Those are pretty nice."

"Vanille got them for me and we had just met." I told smirking, "She's so friendly. I…told her how you were my special one…"  
Hope started to turn red as he set his things down against a flattened stone. Trees with green fruit surrounded us. He pulled out his boomerang and gulped, "R-really? I am?"

"Well it's really hard for me to talk about it. I'm still in a kind of shock from everything else. But…" I noticed one falling and caught it, holding it as if it were a child as I continued locking eyes with him, "Yes. You are special to me Hope. Why do you think I urge you to go on? Why do you think we can draw strength from one another? Why do you think I kiss you so much? Besides the fact that you're great at it." I winked and gave a chuckle, drawing one across his cheek to provide a clear example, "It's because you're my special one. And I care about you so much. I have ever since I saw what you were capable of, you have a gift Hope. I am willing to protect it as you are willing to protect me…even though I really don't need it."

At first he chuckled at my remark but then really took what I said in. "Chrome…" He told completely flustered. All efforts to talk started to become obliterated as he made small noises with a completely red face, "I…" He drew me into his arms, holding my hair in his grasp. "Don't change. Please."

"I won't." I told a bit worried of his tone. When I stared up to him he looked in pain.

"Hope?" He was biting his lip so hard, blood started to ooze from the skin. I gasped as tears started to stream from his eyes, feeling his branded arm shake with heat. He flopped down, fainted at my feet. It was all so sudden; my guts were blazing with nauseous fear. I held in a scream and stooped down beside his body. He still had a pulse and he was slightly breathing. The chocobo chick cooed, blinking its big black eyes to me. "Go!" I ordered it, trying to hold back my tears, "Go get the others! I'll start carrying him back to camp!"

With every fiber in my muscles I scooped up his body into my arms. He looked so angelic, limp and helpless. Kicking the fruit aside, I started moving as fast as I could along the long stretch of ground between here and our hidden enclosure. The rest of the group found us and Snow took over, holding Hope's body in his grasp. He silently thanked me for helping and we all rushed back to the camp.

I never left his side, kneeled beside his still unmoving body. The night began to surround us, the stars sparkling within the blackened skies. I intertwined my fingers, shutting eyes tightly to prevent tears and prayed with all my might. The others let me be.

Snow groaned at this, trying to keep quiet but my ears followed their conversation,

"So this is how it ends?"

Sazh seemed more enthusiastic, "No just wait. How long has it been since we left Cocoon? Not a single soul around. Not a single clue about this l'cie mess. Now we got Hope passed out and sad little human girl who loves him very much never leaving his side." He punched the ground, "We did get this far."

Vanille stepped in, eying down the two men, "Yes but we could go further."

Djos cocked his head, "Are you serious Van-van?"

"Deadly." Vanille nodded as Fang blew a whistle out. Lightning huffed watching me with worried eyes, "If we don't make it this time we won't have another chance."  
Hope nudged and started to breathe better. I gasped with joy as he exclaimed,  
"Oerba, the place where it all began." "You're okay!" I softly told, hugging him as he lie there. He seemed distant, "The place where the Pulse fal'cie lay, dreaming."

He reached for a white spot in the stars above, "The home of Djos, Fang and Vanille." He stared to his mark, not even glancing my way. "It will be the place we find the answers we've been looking for."

Fang huffed, 'Yeah right, if we can get there."

Hope gave a half-hearted smile to her, "Go ahead without me." He then stared into my eyes. I lifted him up, trying not to punch him. I had to be gentle, he was delusional. Instead I gripped his arm. "It'll be fine." He tried to argue. "You've taught me all so much, how to fight. How to care…" That one was directed towards me.

He left my arms and started to try and leave. I sat there, not believing what he wanted us to do. Snow captured him, grunting and gazing him down. "What did I tell you before? Leave the fighting to me." In a fatherly fashion he held Hope's head.

Hope watched me, closing his slowly tear-filling eyes. "I'm scared."

I knew why. This was Gran Pulse. Hope was without experience around the wilderness, a city boy down to his shoes. I cursed myself for not understanding and gloating about the knowledge I had. I stood up as we collected about him. Lightning held his shoulder, "I understand. But you're not going through this alone."

He stared up to us, "but that's what scares me. I couldn't stand to see any of you get hurt. Chrome, you almost died in Palumpolem because of me! I keep bringing hurt to everyone!" He shoved a hand into his eyes to try and prevent the sorrow from showing, "It would just be better if I stayed behind!" In agony his mark began to glow and without him expressing pain the light shot once again into the skies. I watched with wide, observant eyes as the clouds began to part for a fortress-like being starting to fall down.

We all ran for cover as the earth shook, the being a robotic king staring down at Hope. Fang huffed, "Mention ordeals and look what comes along!"

I corrected her, pointing to the lovely almost human like Eidolon before us, "This isn't an ordeal! It is a gift! Look at the fortress Hope. You shall be its king! Conquer it, for it is the power within you. I've heard of this one before." I set out my weapon, "You're Alexander!"

"The power…inside me?" He repeated holding his heart. Seeing me stare down this lumbering man made him take out his weapon and stand beside me. But this thing did not take the battle lightly. It slapped Fang, Lightning and I around like rag dolls.

I vaguely recall one blow hitting me, the earth ripping in bits and pieces about myself. There was a faint metallic taste in my mouth, the sound of cracking and warm liquid rushing down my chin. I spotted blood starting to puddle at the ground and gagged as something hard fell from my jaw. Hope gasped when he saw I spat out one of my molars right there into my hand. I smiled, now with a missing tooth. "Keep going! Show this bastard who's boss!"

With the suffering he saw at hand, it brought determination into his soul. He stood holding out his hand and the fortress bucked down, digging its hands into the ground. It created a throne for hope to stand on after creating five pillars loaded with earth-rumbling power and plenty of guns. I waved at him as he sat there, looking at the world.

When it disappeared Hope continued to look at his brand, a small smirk on his face.

"Phew and I thought I was a good Beastmaster." I told with a giggle. Sazh noticed my missing tooth, "Ouch! You alright kid?"

"Still kicking." I told giving him a light punch. Hope cocked his head, "I had always thought the Eidolons were here to free us from death. But now, I think they're here to snap us from our slumps."  
Snow rolled his eyes, smacking his back, "Oh like the one you were just in huh? Man you've got a girlfriend, you got problems go talk to her."

Vanille hugged him and I quickly eyed her, raising an eyebrow. She backed off and held a shoulder instead, "I told you. On Gran Pulse, we're family. All of us."

"Moan all you want." Djos told, "You're stuck with us bud."

"And we're not going to leave." I added, gripping his hand. Sazh snickered and pointed out, "You're never alone in hell." Fang stomped on his foot, "Listen funny man, stop calling this place hell!"

"If we're all decided, I think we should rest." Lightning told. We gave solemn nods, the pressure on us needed to ebb away. But I was restless.

As the others slumbered away I snuck to a nearby open area, staring into the night sky. I brought out a harmonica and began to play a small tune, the only one I knew how to. I heard rustling behind me but took no attention to it. Just as I had predicted Hope sat beside me, at first just watching as I played. I slowly turned to gaze at him, setting it down. "You play beautifully."

"Why thank you. My dad used to play me that tune every night." I twisted a lock of short hair in my fingers and he squished my cheeks between his fingers. "Can you smile for me?"

I did as he asked, giving a big old grin. He hissed seeing the gaping hole on my right side of the molars. Ever since the battle I couldn't stop licking the gum there. The boys had healed me up with potions so there was hardly any pain now. "I'm sorry." Hope told sincerely."

"Ain't nothing at all. It's just a tooth." I let out a sharp stream of air and watched as he shifted to lie down in the grass. I followed suit, placing my head on his chest. For what felt like hours we lie there just in the comfort of one another.

When he suddenly rose, he had a nervous expression. He gripped my shoulders.

"Chrome. I'm so sorry for everything that I've done."

"Hope you're fine."

"No really. I've been so selfish…I've only been concerned with myself and that wasn't right of me. You've been backing me up, trying to help me along. Everyone has. I have to say this while I still can!" He placed himself on his knees and I sat upright, crossing my legs. "I…It's hard for…me to say too because I…I haven't really known this feeling." He set a gloved hand on his chest, "Chrome…We can't keep avoiding the fact. We both have something intense for one another. Otherwise we wouldn't keep doing these things. So I'm going to say it now. Who knows…who knows when one of us might get really hurt? So…C-Chrome…" He set both hands on my shoulders, our eyes locking. "I…think. No! Not think. I know it! I know it…that…I love you…"

My heart stopped, a liquid rush flowing down my spine as he set our foreheads together. I gripped his bandanna and shook him slightly, tears of happiness rushing down my cheeks, "what the hell took you so long?"

"It took me going to hell I guess." He told as I brought him into my lap.

"You idiot. Didn't you see? I love you." It felt so right and free to expose the truth. Yes I had loved him this whole time, ever since I lay eyes on him in the Peaks. Why I had denied myself the pleasure of being loved was beyond me. But now we sat with arms crossed over one another, taking in each other's embrace. I found his lips pressing to mine for once, a bit surprised but ever so longing. The gentle pressure was enough to force my back onto the soft ground, feeling the wilderness of Pulse.

It made my body tingle, his hands carefully caressing the back of my skull. As he lie atop me I didn't make any move to remove anything from him. No. I didn't want anything but this from him. Though despite that I did start to touch his skin underneath his shirt, the slight hairs that coursed lightly across his chest. No more words were spoken between us. Just gentle touches and sweet nothings until our eyes grew heavy.

When Snow found us sleeping with arms intertwined, bodies pressed against one another he at first did nothing. But with gentleness in his voice, he called our names and nudged us gently with a foot, "Come on you two. Morning's here."

It was true the entire group was riled and ready to head out. So many paths lied before us. I adjusted my shirt, making a face at how we all smelt. As soon as I found a reliable source of heated water I was taking a well deserved shower. Not to mention all the blood that was now scattered on myself…I stated to lick at the gum.

Hope stretched as I stood up, knocking soot from my shoes. He blinked slightly, "Hey before we get going, can you show me how your shoes work?"  
The shoes? I'd not actually used them for quite some time now. I gave a nod and Snow stood there, wanting to watch too. I gently pulled out the goggles from my pocket and started to fit them around my eyes. After making sure my eyes were protected I stood with feet apart to prepare myself for liftoff.

The boys gave a soft "oo" When I kicked my heels together the fires sputtering underneath. I began floating softly trying to maintain constant balance. "Made these myself. Customs too! This farm girl's good with small machinery too. Big stuff, that's Sazh's job! Watch this!" I set my arms out and began to dash across the small area. I easily crossed the small brook, leaving trails of water droplets behind. I circled about the trees and did a small flip before switching it off and landing before them. Snow blew a low whistle,

"Man that's some fancy footwork. You sure you didn't steal that from a Sanctum worker?"

"Nope. Promise ya." I slapped his hand for a good high-five and nudged Hope with a smile. He was really impressed. "Alright as promised we'll follow." I spat mimicking Djos and his habits, covering my eye with a finger to mimic his scar and even tried my hand at his accent. "But we're not going to like it!"

"Hey just cause he's your ex doesn't make him a bad dude." Snow shrugged as we collected our things. I opened my palm sighing. "I forgave him already. I…think if anything our experiences together prepared me and toughed my skin a bit. It was all a big misunderstanding. Both of us were at the wrong place at the wrong time and our situations led to feeding off one another for the need to go on. But now, I have everyone. I can stand on my own but it's because of you guys."

"Thata girl." He told gently smacking my back. "Hope was smart to choose you for a girlfriend!"

"Would you stop teasing me?" Hope chuckled, pushing him away.

Fang mentioned something about going to a huge plain where I would have the time of my life. She told me that she and Djos used to escape their homes late and night and go there to run about. Yeah and what else did they do? I shuttered trying not to think about it too much. I still couldn't believe the beauty of the world around me, how everything was so natural. On Cocoon everything was made for people. Nothing seemed truly wild except maybe the woods and my farm…but that was it. We were pampered there and now upon feeling this exceptional nature it made me sick. I was beginning to think that I never wanted to go back. She tapped me on a shoulder and I twisted about.

Instantly my mouth gaped. As far as the eye could see was nothing but green grass, stones scattered about and cliffs for miles and miles. Here was where a few stray turtles roamed, hustled by lupine and behemoth monsters below that traveled in thick packs. My little heart was rushing all over again.

As the others examined a stone with the face of a woman encased within crystal, I gripped Hope's arm and whistled, "I smell Chocobos! Hope!"

"What?" He asked with a playful chuckle in his throat. "Where are you taking me?"

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise!" I had one thing on my mind at the time and I wasn't going to do anything else until I had accomplished it. "Can you please summon Alexander for me?"

"After he busted your tooth out?" He was confused, cocking his head, "You sure Chrome?"

"Yeah!" I set my fists at either side of my body and thrust the air with my pelvis. He smirked at this and did as I asked, the circles and squares lighting up around his feet. He shot an arm into the skies and from it a beam flew. The clouds congregated and from them once again fell the large walking fortress.

I huffed and put my hands at my hips, wagging a finger while talking, "Now you've been a bad boy Alex! Lookie at what you did!" I stretched my lip so he could see, his head never leaving my gaze. "Now you have to pay me pack." I lifted my arms into the air, "Put me on your shoulder big guy!"

Hope was astounded when the Eidolon listened to me. I felt a large protective hand grip my body with caution and slowly ascend me. I felt the surface of his shoulder and set myself down on it like dead meat.

"Come on Hope, now you!" Hope wasn't lifted, instead he climbed up the colossus being. He stared down at me with wide eyes. "He listened to you?"

"Yeah well, he's apart of you. Of course he would." I sat upright and whistled,

"Alright you bipedal castle! Mush towards that cliff over yonder!"  
I embraced the neck of the Eidolon tightly as we started to gain a bit of speed.

None dared to bother us as we sat the rulers of this walking castle. We were king and queen if only for a moment, gazing down at the bounty of our kingdom.

When we got to the destination I had pointed out, Alexander returned to his place in the realm of summons. Hope and I were hid behind a jutting stone that created a perfect hiding space. "What the hell are we doing Chrome?"

With a sharp tongue I hushed him sticking a finger to my lips and started to carefully snake my fingers about the stone's edge. The rumbling underneath us shook pebbles, the vibrations making enough movement for us to feel it going through our bowels.

When the head of the Long Gui passed us, he nearly yelled in terror but I shut him up with my hand. It started to travel on the earth below us, its tusks waving freely and its chains clanking. I stood up and dragged Hope to the edge where directly below was its massive shell. He shook his head as I lifted him up and tossed him over the edge. He screamed as I followed, activating my jet boots at the last moment to prevent any injury upon impact. Seeing as he was a medic and a l'cie

I wasn't too concerned. He rubbed his ass, giving me an angry look. To answer him I just spread my arms and smirked, "Welcome to Long Gui travel services! This baby doesn't even know we're on top of him. In a way, I've tamed this world's strongest fiend!" I stomped on the shell and still it did not respond, "Ha! Take that doggy!"

I flung out my whip and stuck out my tongue to Hope, "Think I should wrastle this unsuspecting son of a bitch?"

"No!" He told waving his hands and shaking his hands. "I mean, it's really peaceful!" He chuckled trying to sound smooth. "Why not just enjoy the ride?"

"Now you've got the idea."

"But what about the others?"

"Eh, we got magic and flares. If we get in too much trouble or if we can't catch up we'll just toss a signal in the skies. I think they trust us." I sat down and watched the clouds lazily drift on by. I wanted to tell him how much this world and  
I belonged together. I wanted to explain how much I wanted this moment, sitting next to one another atop a Long Gui, to last forever.  
"So you like green?" Hope tried to start some small talk. I lifted an eyebrow, "Careful, using your brain might cause friction to occur."  
He lightly shoved me and I gripped his head tight, giving him a noogie. He struggled to be free, "Sorry! I just want to know a lot about you."  
"Well let's see. I'm a Yoner, farm-owner, obviously. I went to the same elementary school as you, cause I remember you going there I just never did speak with you. Couldn't. You're a whole grade level behind me still right?"  
"Yeah..." He told. Due to the Purge and events that happened neither of us went to further education. "My mom home schooled me when dad worked." He told. I smirked, "Kinda the same here...then everything just blew up." I felt myself biting my lip as soon as I said that and stared to him, eyes locked.

We were silent.

He drew attention to another hidden item in my baggy deep green jeans and pulled my harmonica out. "Can you play for me again?  
"Of course I will." He looked interested so I set the cold, hard metal to my lips and began to play gently a melody I could so faintly recall. The sounds of it drifted across the steppe, slowly echoing into the planet beyond. It soaked into its fertile soils where those waiting to grow would soon spring up and would carry the music with them.  
The music of the last human souls to ever step upon Gran Pulse.


	11. Sulyya Springs and the Proposal

Chapter 11: Sulyya Springs and the Proposal.

We were finally in a mood of relaxation by the time Fang wanted to get on with what we needed to do. After collecting sheep fur and fighting larger than life cactuars and tonberries we were prepared to make our way through the untamed wilderness of Pulse.

Djos caught my shoulder as I went to speak with Hope who'd been talking with Vanille about me. His dark skin contrasted the blue skies. "Can I speak with you?" He told with that thick Pulsian accent. I wasn't sure what to think, feeling the necklace he gave me becoming weighted underneath Hope's spare bandanna about my neck. I gulped and took a lock of short blonde hair, flitting my eyes to the matching stone he wore. Slowly I nodded.

For good measures Snow was standing behind us as we spoke in a semi-private enclosure of a Cliffside. The view was spectacular, steppes and mountains forming in the vast land beyond. Critters ran up and down every part of the earth and flitted about in the skies. Djos continued to meet my emerald eyes with his maroon beauties until her tore off the necklace and threw it to my feet. "I need to tell you something." He addressed and adjusted himself to me trying to hide the shiny new golden bracelet on his wrist.

At first I eyed it but watched his lips as he began to speak, "If I had been fully aware of my situation when I first woke up on Cocoon I would have never come to Palumpolem. Chrome, everything I did was under the Sanctum's influence. They were the ones controlling me. They made me teach you to become a thief, they made me sleep with you. It was for the sole purpose of information collection. They had plans to turn you into a l'cie for experiments but you foiled it by turning me in so to speak."

I felt my eyebrows crossing and my heart begin to beat fast. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

My lowered his eyes and fully faced me, "The man you first fell for does not and will never exist again."

I felt a cold rush through my body. Sure Hope and I were now going out. But…now…a whole portion of my life meant nothing. He had been my teacher, the one who changed me in body, mind and spirit. I threw back a fist and punched him hard. My eyes refused to spill tears, I felt way too sick to even think about crying. "You…you…" I couldn't spit out any words until he embraced me. "I'm so sorry…please Chrome I'm sorry. I never meant to do any of those things. It wasn't me. I swear. Please, forgive me?"

How could I say no? This man was the father figure to Vanille, a hero of Pulse, and Fang's lover. Saying no would be denying my connections to them. And now that I looked at it from a deeper perspective, I knew what he said was true. On Cocoon before the removal of his control chip from the Sanctum, he had been a violent, sex-driven creature. Now he was charismatic, a bit stubborn but overall a loving and caring man. One little chip had been the thing that shifted him into a monster. I stared at the brand on his navel, watching his thief clothing flap about in the wind. I had severed all ties from him as a lover but perhaps we could start over as friends. I stuck my hand out, "Alright then…I guess I forgive you."

He gently shook it giving me a wide grin. "Alright then." He repeated and nodded slowly.  
He twisted about leaving me a little numb and shaken. He followed close behind Fang as she directed the group towards the place where we started. A bit confused, we tailed her through the dreaded fruit forest where I had carried Hope back to camp.

When passing the fields where we admitted our love for one another, I paused staring into it. It had only been a week ago. Hope found himself stopping too, staring with a red face and wide eyes. Snow ruffled our hair; he was the only one who knew we slept beside one another that evening. Vanille noticed me still with a bit of shock in my system and took my hand.

"Do you want to know about Djos?"

"It would be nice."

She gave a solemn nod and took me into the field. She sat in the grass with me as we watched the Long Gui stomping in packs off in the distance. She played about with a pink curl and carefully stared to me, "Djos's full name is Oerba Don Djos. He hails from a clan that was fading and so they sent a young boy to continue their line. The Don clan was a pack of thieves that stole from the vast number of clans in our world. So naturally he had the tendency to go off and steal things. Fang, the woman he was chosen to continue the Don clan with, tried to keep him in line. At first they hated one another but eventually fell in love. A lot of his scars are from her fighting with him. Especially that one on his cheek. Djos…though…a doctor told me he wouldn't be able to carry on any lineage."

"He's sterile?" I questioned and my ears burned. No wonder I hadn't gotten pregnant when he had sex with my numerous times. She nodded softly, "He's always dreamed of starting a family. I think that's why he and Fang regard me as their child…"

"Well you've got a good set of parents." I told with a brief almost fake smile, standing up. "Now I…I need to think okay?"

She understood and let me on my own.

We finally came onto some strange looking ruins. At first I asked if it was Oerba but Djos shook his head. "We're nowhere near it. This is a very ancient place."

Fang glanced into the majesty of the ruins, the white against the green of the plants and the brown of the earth made it very otherworldly. Her hands were set against her hips like always as she spoke very softly, "You know, I've got to say.  
This is really weird. When we were young, all three of us were told that one day we would be attacked by Cocoon monsters. And now look at us."

Djos snickered and spat out a ball of mucus. I wondered if he had some sort of strange sickness, he was always doing that. "Yeah now look at us. We're waltzing back home with the very people we were chosen to take arms against."

Vanille sighed, "Back then we would have never helped you guys." She stared back to

Sazh and held her mouth shut. He smirked, "Well that sounds right. Back then you guys got your first Focus too!"

She gave an apologetic, "Right." And the two gave warm glances to one another, letting each other be told that all was well. She cleared her throat, "We already talked about that, huh?"

"Little bit." He shrugged towards me. I adjusted myself and gave him a tiny tap with my fist. Vanille twisted back to see the ruins fully, "Must've been centuries ago when Fang, Djos and I joined the battle against Cocoon. During the fight, I became  
Ragnarok and cracked Cocoon's shell." Something about this statement made the two older Pulsians flinch slightly. I had a feeling by the tone in her voice that this was not one hundred percent true.

Snow tried to lighten the mood, "That uhh, must've been hard on you, going through that."

"It doesn't add up to all the suffering each one of you has gone through." Djos muttered. He and Fang crossed their arms glancing at one another with confusion.

Vanille hummed, "My memories of the event are pretty fuzzy."

"The whole War of Transgression must've built because of you three." Hope decided as Djos cursed silently. He slammed his fist against the cliffs, "Dammit. We didn't do anything. Fang and I…we just became crystal and we're not even sure how it happened!"

"Nope." Fang told, taking his bloody knuckles and rubbing them down with a rag. "We don't have a memory of anything." Vanille looked more and more blameworthy as the conversation wore on. "It's all my fault! So many people died because of me!" Lightning stood to the three. Fang continued to tend to his wounds, his eyebrows stuck towards his eyes as Fang looked lost. "Those souls can rest now." She assured.

The place was too heavy with feeling. We had to leave soon after the conversation had ended. Many of us remained silent as we stuck to the path we had been following.

The tunnel before us was extended into the bowels of the earth. "We're close." Fang assured, "I can smell it. Right through these tunnels, we'll reach the Sulyya Springs. Right after that is the Taejin's Tower and then bam! We hit Oerba."

"It'll be nice to see home again." Djos told with bliss on his face.

"Well better get tracking in then!" Sazh told spinning his guns with his fingers. "I am so ready to get the hell…"

"Don't you dare make another joke!" Vanille told ready to push him, "Fang will have your head!"

As the group chuckled going into the tunnels, Djos pulled Snow to his side. "Hey buddy." He whispered, "Can I get some advice Snow?"  
"Yeah sure, what do you need to know?"

Without being a busy-body I continued to follow Hope along, fighting robots and blobs all through the way. "Why is it always that we find these stupid things in dark tunnels?" I questioned with an annoyed tone. "Maybe they can't stand the light." He suggested, "Subterranean aliens from Pulse. Sounds like a bad movie title." I smirked, "I'd like to see a movie when we get back."  
"I'm still not sure what to do when I get back home and all this settles down. I hope…no I shouldn't say that."

"Say what?"

"That I hope we'll be alive."

The light before us hit the insides of the tunnels, showing us the careful curvature of its innards. Fang nodded as she swept her hand across some of the terrain, pointing to the gems that were exposed. "A Gran Pulse fal'cie built made this path."

Vanille hummed as she walked beside us, "Yep, I bet it's off digging more tunnels right now."

"How sucky of a job would that be?" I shrugged at the notion. Hope gave a stern and thoughtful expression at this, "They seem so much different from the fal'cie we see on Cocoon you know? They plow on through without caring."

"That's true." Fang told still staring into the carvings of the earth. "We've lived along the savage beasts, just as you lived with the simple ones on Cocoon."

Sazh huffed at her remark, "Yeah like this is JUST like Cocoon!" He rolled his eyes, scoffing at her.

"In a world this big, who knows what we'll find." I was shocked at how Lightning said this, she seemed so unusually optimistic about the situation at hand. Everyone was acting as if there was not a care in the world. Even the usually heavy-mind of my boyfriend was calmed and I noticed his hands set more between my fingers than in his pockets. The path was metallic, boasting of mines that had once been here. We stuck together in the darkness of the long trail, the echoing sounds of our steps into the udder silence of this place. Without warning the bridge started to shake, making us latch onto the closest solid thing. Snow took a stance, preparing himself.

"Woah guys, heads up!"

From the darkness of the tunnel came a large rolling ball making a strange slicing sound. Its spines were glowing bright red, digging and caressing the earth violently. "Look at that thing!" He told in surprise.

I set my hand on my forehead watching it roll past with ease, "Another beautiful fal'cie! Is that the Atmos you guys were talking about!"

"Yep, busy carving new tunnels!" Vanille told giving a wagged finger. Snow fist-jabbed the air, "Making tunnels roads where it ain't supposed to go? Sounds just like us. Alright Chrome, Hope I've got a mission for you two. Go and fetch that roly-poly for us?"

The task didn't scare us whatsoever. But how would Hope be of use? My mind was swimming until I remembered those giant robots. "Ah!" A memory of the past filled my eyes, "Hope go get on one of those! I'll grab onto you and we can head into the tunnel and stop it!"

His eyes nearly popped from his skull at my idea, "What the hell Chrome are you trying to get us killed!"

"Hey it was just a thought." I opened my palms and set them at my shoulders to stretch. "I mean unless you've got a better idea."  
His gaped mouth shut in embarrassment and sighed. "Alright as soon as we can find one, I will okay?"

"Yeah." I kissed his cheek, "Good you."

"Why did I say I love you?"

"Cause you meant it. I know you did." I winked and ruffled his hair, "Come on. I can hear you thinking it's so loud. Why don't you put that heat going to your head and use it for your feet? If you want I can give you a piggy back and activate my levitating skates."

"Nah." He told, "We'll save that for another day."

I snickered and began to laugh. He followed and neither of us knew why we were chuckling so hard. Maybe the laughter would help the fear and uncertainty of everything melt away.

The light was approaching us soon at the end of the tunnel. We were only half way through the path and this was just a refreshing break from the norms. The sun, which had only begun rising when we entered was already at the center of the skies. Vanille eyed some very lovely, almost glowing pink and white flowers, mewing and stooping next to them. She deeply inhaled as Djos and Fang stood behind her. "Do you remember these flowers?"

"Yeah." Djos responded right away, "They grew in Oerba. Everywhere. But that didn't stop me from admitting my feelings for Fang with them when we were little."

"We aren't far now." Fang told starting to pluck one from the soil, deeply smelling its intoxicating scent. She stared at it as Djos was about to take her hand. But instead his hands found their way about her hip. Fang stared at him with sadness,

"It's our fault isn't it Djos darling?"

"Our fault about what?"

"That Gran Pulse is like this."

"Yeah…" He told softly, "You remember too huh?"

"Yes, we became Ragnarok together and scarred Cocoon. We left Gran Pulse in this mess."

"W…what are you talking about?" Vanille begged as she put her knuckles to her breast. Djos stared, "It came back to us. Everything about our Focus. All of it."

"You're lying." The two set their fists to their side, refusing to look at her.

"It's the truth." Fang told with tears accumulating at her eyes. "It's all our fault."

Vanille shouted with fists pounding at her sides, "Don't say that you two! I'd never let that…" Her voice was cut off by that familiar glowing. She was the last to see her Eidolon.

And as the light shot into the skies, the circles and squares spreading from her feet we prepared for the worst. When the light evaporated, a tall male Eidolon stood before us. It was completely green, having multiple tentacle-like arms that were groping the air, crossing its two main ones. It had an array of braids that covered its cloth-concealed face. Fang prepared her weapon, "The Eidolon knows the truth!"

"So we were right!" Djos smirked. Vanille was confused, "You were lying to me!"

"No more than you were darling," Fang told staring to her with crossed eyebrows,

"Admit it, you remember everything!"

"It wasn't your fault…" She tried to argue but Djos cut her off, "This isn't the time to speak ladies. We've got this damn thing to get into submission."

We let the Pulsians defeat the strange Eidolon of earth by themselves, figuring this was an affair for them to figure out. Vanille finally managed to command it, connecting to it. She watched as it transformed into an odd two-legged creature bearing large guns for arms. She dismounted with guilt on her face, trying to look at her parent figures with dry eyes.

Fang bit her lip, "I knew something was off. You've been shying away from your Focus since we woke up on Cocoon."

"I was afraid. And Djos wasn't with us."

"There's no excuse there." He told reaching at the base of his skull and feeling the scar where Vanille had carved in to pull the mind-control chip from. She shut her lips tightly, crossing her fingers in front of her stomach, "I…I couldn't figure it out. But it all made sense after hearing that story from Raines."

"You knew." Fang told pointing at her with anger, "You knew Ragnarok was the name of destruction. Equal to the word of hell."

Vanille began to whine, sniffling. "It wasn't fair. You had to do all that horrible stuff and I didn't have anything to do with…"

Djos growled, "That's no reason to lie to us!"

"You think that's what we want?" Fang barked, "You of all people?" She drew a fist back and Vanille prepared for the worst. But instead the two gave her a large hug, all their arms caressing one another. "Poor baby's had it rough." Djos told softly, petting down Vanille's hair. He felt her tears starting to melt through his shirt and drew her back. Fang wiped them away, "Oh darling don't do that. You'll have us all crying if you keep it up." After long moments of their family reunion, the hugging and the sniffling from Vanille the tension once again died. "We have a new family now. It's not just us anymore." Djos told. Fang nodded and pushed Vanille softly, "we stick together you hear me?"

"Y…Yeah…" She nodded, holding up her pinkie. "I…I promise I'll keep us together. I won't ever cry again. I swear."

"That's our girl." Djos told softly petting her hair down again. "Now go on and wash up dearest."

After everything was said and done we had to part ways with the clearing and leave the sunshine once again. The cavern was getting chunkier, less smooth in many parts.

As we continued across, the rumbling of the fal'cie started to come back. It was traveling below us, tossing back and forth with such incredible speed. When we came to a dead end, Hope glanced up to see the trailblazer robots we had controlled together at Vile Peaks. "Alright, now's the time to shine darling." I told as I swiftly climbed atop one, patting the seat in front of me, "Take the wheel, it's all yours."

Sazh was shaking his head at the dead end, "This close to Oerba? Man, that fal'cie must be slacking!"

"Ah Chrome!" Hope shouted as the machine kicked on and began toppling towards the fal'cie's ditch, "Get me off of this thing! Stop it already!"  
Lightning stared at us, an unimpressed expression pasted on her face. "It's Vile Peaks all over again."

We jumped off the bot before it collapsed into the ditch, my fall being once again stopped by my levitating boots. "Chrome, Hope you two get out of there!" Lightning demanded. The fal'cie's machine-like crunching was heard coming straight towards us.

The others were prepared to leap to our rescue until the robot we had controlled stuck its thick arms out and rammed into Atmos. It continued to spin but it began to slow. "Wh…What?" Hope asked patting himself down to make sure he was still in one piece. Slowly other robots of equal size and weight began to gather around us. I reached for my whip but they were docile and began to help the smaller one.

Eventually with enough strength, the team of bots stopped Atmos. Snow whistled from the bridge above and chuckled. "That was cool! Go robot guys!"

"There's a lesson for us." Sazh told with all his aged wisdom, "Not even a mighty fal'cie has the power to overcome teamwork."

Fang gave me a click, letting me know to keep things under control. The bots stepped back when I got out my whip and started to climb the beast and make sure it stayed down, "We better get on Trailblazer here while we still got the chance." She told softly.

"Road trip." Djos snickered, "Next stop the Springs."

"yeah then we can get some shut-eye." Lightning told. I could imagine she of all people would be very tired at this point.

The inside of the fal'cie was strangely comfortable. It was just a small room with a control panel, no windows or anything. We set a course straight for the springs and held on tightly as it began to roll away. In a sense it was a very cute fal'cie, having its own unique charm. When we disembarked, I stared back at it sadly. I knew we may not see it again for quite some time. I gave a tiny wave, "See ya later bud."

Snow had advanced far beyond us, staring into the crystal tear I had once tried to steal while holding it up to Cocoon. He claimed to be speaking with Serah. Lightning rolled her eyes and pushed him to the ground. She pinned a foot on him, "You need to get some rest. All of us are really tired."

I finally got a chance to stop and look at my surroundings. The springs were littered in beauty. The flora was colored with such perfection, the water steaming and hot. The scent was overwhelmingly pleasant, and the temperature was so wonderfully warm after being in the dank, coldness of the caverns. "Alright."

Lightning told us with a concerned face, "We'll have to rest for now. We need as much strength if we can muster to continue the journey."

"Yeah. That Tower ain't no joke." Fang scoffed, "But she's right. We probably really should get rest. Just grab a comfy rock and lie yer heads down."

The others began to find places to rest, trying to stay in close proximity to one another. Even though Hope was close by, I had this urging need. It was like an itch  
I couldn't quite reach. I stood up silently as the minutes ticked on by, making sure nobody saw me. Slowly I examined the area again, spotting a hot waterfall flowing in a niche high and behind a slight crevice. There no one would search me out.

I had to clean myself of the blood, dirt and grime I had accumulated. It had been a tradition to shower every evening when I had lived back on the farm to rid myself of the work's show. Now that my hair was shorter it wasn't such a hassle to clean anymore. Cautiously I climbed up the stone wall, making sure not to cause any loud noises. After double checking that everyone was still asleep I began to slowly take off my clothes. How long had it been since I stood nude? It felt like forever. My fingers barely inched over the fabrics, taking them down with loving strokes. I was sure to caress my soft skin, watching as my pants dropped to my ankles. I was relieved to find no blood there. A cycle now would be murder on me. Critters could sniff that out from miles about. My stomach was slightly pudgy, the way it had always been since birth. I traced the line of muscle to my shirt and started to detach from it. After unclasping my bra, my breasts almost breathed a sigh of relief from being stuck inside that damn thing for so long. Gently with a wrist, I tested the water. It wasn't completely scorching or too cold so with ease I stepped inside.

At first I tensed, the heat flowing into my open wounds made them hiss. But eventually the pain ebbed away and feverishly I scrubbed away any dirt, blood and oil I had that stuck to my skin. I started to trail my fingers along the wall, watching as the water caressed my body in its grasp. Standing there, I began to think…I hadn't seen Hope without his shirt. I'd felt his chest but never had I seen it. I chuckled at what he might do if he happened to wake up and see me. I let my body go into a numb stasis, trying not to fall completely asleep standing up.

Just as I was getting accumulated to the relaxation, I heard voices below. I gasped and hid myself behind the stone wall, staring down silently. It was Djos and Fang, standing next to one another.

His shirt was off and hers was in the process. She giggled as he took her neck in his mouth and I nearly gagged with the display of affection. I could hear their whispers even up here. After taking a few mouthfuls of her skin and raging his fingers across her body, he separated the two of them. Fang looked to him almost disappointed. "What's wrong with ya?"

"What's wrong Fang?" He gave a smirk, "It's you. It's you I'm madly, strongly in love with. I'm so addicted to you and no matter how much I get it's never enough."

He softly strung his fingers through her hair and stared her in the eyes. "I love you so much. And I am so sorry if I ever left you alone. But I swear to the heavens above, take my name and shove me into the underworld that will never happen again. On my word." He placed her fingers about his bracelet, "You see this?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I got you one just like it." The one he pulled out was littered with jewels that had been in the tunnels. It was plated in silver and gold, shining in the light of the lunar body above us. She stared to him with wide eyes, "Djos…why? What's this for?"

He went on one knee as he slipped it on and looked up to her with the biggest smile he could muster. "Fang," He told with a low tone, "I should've done this years ago. I'll be damned if I can't be man enough to do it now. Maker, I am so nervous. I can do this though. Because looking at you right now, it gives me strength. I can move on from the horrible things the Sanctum made me do because I have you. Because you are what I am. You are everything I could ever be. Fang…will you…" He gave a few gulps and with sweat plastering his face he jutted up and gripped her shoulders,

"For the love of Gran Pulse marry me!"

"Why didn't you just say so?" Fang told with a loving grip back. "Of course I will."

And somehow I couldn't help but cry tears of joy. He had moved on. And now I was free. I stared to the necklace, contemplating what to do with it. Instead of tossing it like he had I stuffed it into the deepest caress of my pockets. I stepped back into the waterfall, staring up towards the skies. My mouth formed a smile, "Thank you." I told silently to whoever may have been listening.

I crawled back under Hope's arms after I had been fully clenched. He poked an eye open smirking at my wet hair, "What were you doing?"

"Taking a shower." I hummed holding his chest tightly as if it were a pillow, "I would've invited you but you were asleep."

"I couldn't do that without you." He sincerely told me, "But thank you for letting me."

"It wasn't a big deal."

"You seem happier."

"Is that a problem?" I pouted, "Should I be more sad?"

"No…it's a great thing. I love seeing you smile. You're just so…awesome when you smile."

"You are too. You're the best when you smile." We found our mouths perking up at the corniness of it all. He held me tight, setting his lips to my forehead. "I'm so tired. Let's just sleep."

"Yeah…" I whispered, almost crying. Once upon a time I was sleeping with a man possessed by the Sanctum. I wouldn't have been satisfied with just holding each other. But with Hope, I didn't care. I didn't want anything but him. I felt safe, protected there. With heavy eyelids I lifted my chin high and gave him one final kiss smack dab on the lips. "Good night my king."

"Good night my queen." He smirked and we finally found bliss in the suction of slumber.


	12. Traveling Through Taejin's Tower

Chapter 12: Traveling through Taejin's Tower

Throughout our travels I had noticed something significantly different about all of us. Snow had become less of a punk, Lightning showed that she was actually a human and not an android, Sazh had found the strength to keep going, Vanille was significantly less annoying, Fang and Djos were once again at peace with one another being fiancés and even Hope had become stronger. With me, I had once again completely shifted my life to a more positive light. I didn't chew things anymore, I had changed my outlook completely and I found love and forgiveness, two things I thought a thief could never possess. I had become strong, confident and protective to my new family.

Everyone I loved was now with me. Even though I was still human it provided the ability to continue on my feet and prove that I wasn't a complete waste.

Hope however doubted he had ever been human. He was staring into the light at the end of the long tunnel we had traversed through to the fallen tower before us. "Chrome, was it ever real? When did this all start? What does being a l'cie mean for me?"

I crossed my eyebrows and gripped his shoulder with a soft yet firm hand. I twisted him so he faced me and stared into his eyes.

Gently I laid my hand on his chest and put his right hand where my heart was. He at first blushed, never having touched any part of my chest before. But he saw what I was trying to do.

"You feel that Hope? Your heart still beats like mine. That means you're still human. You're not anything but that. Sure you may have magic and the power to summon but look." I held up a whistle, "I can easily bring any creature I have controlled and have it come here. You don't need to be afraid of this…" I drew back his glove and stared into the red eye of his mark, "Damn brand. It doesn't mean anything."

He tried not to show his watering eyes. I drew him close to hold him. "Everything is going to be okay. I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you. I love you, and I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

"I…I told you I'd protect you."

"We'll shield each other." I told giving his scalp a tiny rub with my knuckles. "You hear me mister?"

"Yeah." He held his arm with embarrassment, "Aw Chrome why are you so tough?"

"I'm just a country girl." I shrugged in response as we neared the grassy edges of the long cliff before us. "Runs in my blood. Apparently my father's eyes were what helped him control the beasts."

"You have your dad's eyes." He told, staring into them, "I wish I could run through the meadows you hide within them."

I felt my face becoming red at his corny statement. "You're so cheesy." I spat as I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

We spotted Snow and Lightning standing next to one another looking into the crystal tear  
Serah had left behind and that I had tried to steal when the journey began. Snow looked distant when he left her to be alone. Large puffy seeds floated past our faces and I noticed tears streaming down the sides of her face.

Was Lightning crying? She had a hard grip on the tear, biting her lip. "That jackass..."

"What?" I asked trying not to freak out at her strange burst of emotions.

"He always picked Serah." She murmured, her knees falling to the ground as she hit it hard. "Damn him! Why? Why did I ever fall for him?"

All I could do was set a hand on her shoulder, glancing up to see Cocoon at almost an arm's length and the light of the sun dipping into the earth. Sunset was upon us. "Come Lightning." I told my former teacher, "We must continue on. We're so close."

"I know…" She told as she stared at me, her face once again black and free of expression.

She grabbed her gunblade and shoved it back into her belt, "And that's what I fear the most."

Vanille was the one that led us along the next few miles. The terrain seemed to suddenly swap from grassy meadows to sandy rock-filled mountains. We still were along the cliff stretch, the sun brightening as it set in the distance. Before us stood a gigantic tower that had once pierced the skies. Now its tip sat there fallen over, its base crumbling.

"Wow, look at that!" I exclaimed as birds flew about its sizable area.

"We go through here and we'll be at Oerba." Vanille explained staring into it with happiness and excitement. I could feel the spark flowing in through the Pulsians. But the building was huge, bigger than anything I had ever seen actually. Snow set his fingers on his chin, "You're almost home guys."

"Doesn't exactly look like the most leisurely stroll." Sazh pointing out, feeling his back as if he expected the exhaustion to hit then.

"Yep, this is the fal'cie's lair." Djos muttered, "That big old mask ain't gonna let us through that easily. He'll try to bare us down with all his might." As he spoke the snake-like fal'cie came from the skies, circling around his home before entering through the top. I felt my hands shake with the pure adrenaline rush I received from seeing it.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" I shouted, "Let's get in there! Let's get this going!"

We dashed towards the entrance which was not very wide and was blockaded by two large cat-like creatures with many eyes that could spot us from afar. The beasties made my mouth water with adventure and my pulse kick in hard. Hope stood behind me as I whipped the cats into submission, looking at the barely opened doors to the innards of the tower.

An extensive tunnel lie before us coated with chrome metallic plates and blue circles led our feet. Snow was a bit concerned, "It might be a little hard to see where we're going. But I know we'll get there."

I had to pause myself slightly, watching my strange family waltz by. What was there? There was an unknown place of sanctuary in my mine. A place that always smelt of apples, hay and abounded with the squeals of animals. Holding hands with Hope somewhere where we could be alone and happy.

When we finally entered the tower's first floor, before us in the center of the circular area stood four large man-beast statues each in a cardinal direction. The statues held swords in their strong grasp, staring endlessly straight. As we stepped towards them

Vanille stopped and looked to her left. I heard a slight whisper in the air, as if the stone beings were trying to tell us something. "I'm not the only one hearing that, am I?"

"No." Sazh confirmed. "Are there voices in our heads?" Hope questioned a bit fearful. I had to snicker at him, wiggling his silver head around. "Of course not. Right Fang?"

"Right." She nodded setting a hand on her hip and focusing, "It's them. I think I can make it out too, 'Your presence draws the tyrant's gaze. Leave this place at once.'"

"Friendly little bastards aren't they?" I spat out, feeling a bit offended.

"But we can't leave. " Djos told putting a hand to his chin in deep thought, "It's our only way through."

Vanille glanced up at the statue of the West, "Please, help us."

A few more low-toned whispers buzzed in our heads and once again Fang translated, "'As you wish. Look for us and the way will open.'" To our surprise the statue gripped its sword and stuck it into the huge pedestal. The whole tower must have been mechanical because as soon as it was hit, the room began to twist and spiral like a carnival ride. A dinging was heard as an elevator machine tumbled down from the heavens. "I guess that's how we get up."

Wondering what to do, Snow shrugged it off, "That was easy enough. Guess its smooth sailing from here."

"Could be a trap." Hope told glancing around as if a monster would leap at us.

"No stairs though." Sazh said. Djos shook his head, "Nope. Not at all. We gotta ride the train up. That's our ride. Bumpy or not."

So without another word we all managed to cram ourselves into the tiny elevator. When the lever was pulled, it ascended as it rolled, making lovely chiming noises upon the crystal. We stopped at the second floor to see if we could join the missing pieces of the crystal ladder for the elevator. Not more than ten steps in, the hissing of the masked Fal-cie came about. Lightning stood her ground as it circled about once then presented its skull-like face. "Waiting for us huh?"

It concentrated its power and dove down once more. "Get back!" Our pink-haired leader yelled as the fal-cie shot a beam of energy, creating a massive pile of rubble where our path was supposed to lead. A scar however was left in the surface, a statue behind it. We crawled through, a bit suspicious. "I noticed its tail glowing when it attacked." I told,

"Maybe that's the source of its power."

"Wise idea." Snow told patting my head, "Those statue guys will help us out too."

The first one we encountered asked us assistance in defeating a jelly-like blob. We did as it was wanting and it adjusted its position. The second one demanded we destroy a horde of robots that was easily felled by Alexander's bombs. The third wanted its revenge on an armadillo-like lizard whose defenses we sliced through without much effort. With all three prepared, we charged towards the entrance and tried to continue our path again.

The fal-cie with the skull faced mask once again snaked its way in, hissing and challenging us. Snow put up his fists, "Just can't take a hint, can ya?"

Lightning scoffed as she prepared her sword, "You're one to talk."  
Just like we expected, the three warrior men of stone came to our aid, slashing and battling with the beast. One managed to slice a bit off its beaded tail, leaving it cut from some power.

Sazh blew a whistle in the excitement and oddity of this, "Whew! Well I'll be damned."

The three warriors waited for the fal'cie to depart again and glared down to us in expectancy. Vanille hummed aloud and cocked her head, "Are they sad?"

With swords to their dog-like noses the warriors disappeared in a flash of light. "I guess that thing is the tyrant they spoke about." I said pointing up, "They're probably being treated like slaves."

"Poor men." Djos told, "The next few are a couple floors up. Looks like we'll have to do some stair climbing."

After a few exhausting hauls up the flights of stairs we came across another warrior. Due to our efforts defeating monsters below, he twisted the tower so that we continue our journey.

But we were not given mercy on the last few missions. Cie'th were now again returning and looking to pick their teeth with our bones. Many were giants and could stun with their screams. Some could create spheres of protection around their bodies to resist bullets and magic.

With skill and plenty of medicine, we ripped through the missions we were given. We found another warrior, separated and bunched against a wall. The fal'cie screamed as it entered, twisting in unnatural ways as it approached us. "Back again?" Lightning asked, "I'm getting tired of you."

"What a show off." Djos told, watching as it twisted and turned in a beautiful but deadly dance. "We've got to double back."

We eventually achieved the approval of the warriors, who agreed to help us take down the snaking masked fal-cie. We celebrated each victory defeating the beasts in our way, trying to boost morale for the inevitable battle before us. As it started to taunt us again, Sazh stuck out his guns shouting, "Pick on something your own size."

The warriors appeared, the four we had helped, and began to battle once more. One was violently slammed into the walls above us, shaking the entire floor. But once again another slice threw off its second to last bead of energy. Wounded and worried, the fal-cie retreated to its lair atop the tower. Hope stared to the warrior statues floating before us, "They saved us again."

"They do want to help us." I explained. We were a bit shocked to hear that something so alien and different wanted to help a rag-tag team of misfits like us. It pointed to the exit and flashed away. Vanille sighed, "He's gone…"

Snow gave her a tiny nudge, "Let's just count our blessings. The way is clear now, and all of us are still safe."

The floor was once again rotated to our needs and we ascended to the highest possible level. From the roof, everything looked so small below us. Trees were nothing more than broccoli. The land was a play-thing for gods. Even the long-gui looked liked turtles, walking on a river of grass.

We stepped into the center platform of the tower's roof, the sun glaring down at us. The heat here was intense, not to mention the uncanny feeling of a large battle about to occur.

Just as we were relaxed the fal-cie, lost of tail and power came down to face us for good.

It stood there, opening mandibles that had been on the side of its face. Lightning started to become worried, "It's acting strange."

"He's weakened." Fang told with a smirk, twisting her staff a few times. Djos prepared his bow and arrows, aiming for it. But little did we expect the thing to start rapidly glowing with electricity.

It lifted itself into the skies, its body morphing. The mask fell and from its body was exposed a dragon's head. It bore its forearms and roared at the top of its lungs.

"Yeah?" Snow asked as it began to charge power. "It looks pretty feisty."

"Just what I like." I told cracking my whip, "Come at us, beastie."

"Chrome, it's gotta be bluffing." Hope told trying to keep confident. But exactly the opposite was true. This thing was a powerhouse, looking to be a god with its base enveloped in light from its remaining orb and its head raised high, arms lifting and descending in strange self-worship. It could copy our powers and use them against us.

Occasionally the magic master could even heal itself and dive down to its mask form to try and poison us with a strange fog. But when we weakened it enough, it managed to fall.

As it tried to get back up, we took every effort to lower its health.

Eventually after a few times of doing this it was finished.

The fal-cie roared its final cry as darkness ate its body alive. We gave a sigh of relief when it was said and done, the lights of the tower once again restored. Fang pointed to the last elevator, the one we would have to ride down upon. We felt a collective accomplished feeling and watched as one last warrior stood before us.

"Hey look who's back." Snow told staring to it. Vanille giggled as it growled, nodding to us, "He's saying thanks."

"At last we are free. We go now, to hunt evil where it hides." Fang told cocking her head once. I scoffed, "told you guys."  
Hope stepped up to it, "I guess that means there are more monsters like that here still."

"Sounds like it."

"But you know what?" I told lifting my finger so that the warrior saw me, "I have seen their power. And I have faith and confidence in these great beings that they can defeat whatever evils cross their path."

The warrior nodded once at me before teleporting away. Vanille flung her arms, waving to its remaining dirt. "Gone just like that." Sazh told softly, "For a big hunk of rock, that thing sure can move!"

"Guess they're just doing what they can. Saving the world." Fang shrugged. Djos kissed her cheek softly nibbling her neck, "so they're just like us then, huh love?"

"Yeah but last time I checked, we're still in this too." Lightning told, giving the couple dangerous stares of anger. Fang's flirting look with Djos turned to one of hurt and rage towards Lightning. The two still bickered and it turned off her fiancé badly. He awkwardly escaped to Sazh, trying to discuss in whispers about what was going on.

Hope tried to break the tension by going over to the wall to look upon the land, "Oerba's right down there isn't it?"

Vanille nodded approaching to see if she could spot it. Snow opened a palm in questioning, "What's it like?"

"It's small." Djos responded back, "But it's warm, and green…filled with nature. So many flowers…when they bloomed in the spring it was like heaven kissed the lands."

Sazh broke the nostalgia of the Pulsians by twisting to them, "View ain't so rosy looking, I'm sorry to say."

Vanille looked pierced, her breath shaky as it left her chest. Lightning gripped her shoulder, "Do you want to wait here?"

"No." She bit her lip and stared before her, "I need to see it for myself."

It was true; the land we spotted was barren and covered with snow. It was humid and warm elsewhere but there, it looked to be a tundra. No villages were to be seen, not a soul resting below.

Fang, Djos and Vanille were speechless, their expressions turning to that of hurt, anger, sadness and remorse. "…it's all gone…" Vanille told whimpering. Fang's voice cracked as she began to talk, "Every trace of color…" Her voice trailed off as Djos slammed his fist against the walls, "We're chasing shadows!"

Snow, keeping his upbeat attitude shrugged it off and said even with a sad tone, "There's got to be a way."

"Let's keep looking." Hope told. He gripped one of Vanille's hands. I found my way, snaking my fingers through hers as well.

"That's right." I told, petting down her pink curls with my free hand. "That's what we came here for. We all agreed, and now what?"

"You think?" She told with tears forming in her eyes, "You think it's really possible?"  
Hope casted a glance at her, "Anything is."

She smiled at both of us, letting herself cry. "It's okay." I told feeling my own throat clog up, "You can cry…" But a small smile formed on our faces.

Lightning glanced to Fang, "There's no going back now."

Djos stood close by his fiancé, hoping for the best. Fang huffed, sticking out her chest,

"You don't think I know that?"

We began to head to the elevator but Fang stood there, looking at her colorless kingdom.

I thought to myself: What would happen if I were to return home to find that my farm had been destroyed? What would I do?

There was no possible way of putting myself into their shoes.

"It does look like an easier way of getting down." Sazh told as we began inspecting the elevator for pure safety reasons. Snow huffed, "Let's take it then! Wouldn't want you to hurt your back on the way down, old man!"

"You really are a charmer aren't you?" Sazh questioned poking his shoulder. I giggled, "Yeah it's any wonder he's marrying that Serah lady."

Brushing it off, we said our final farewells to the tower and launched ourselves into the valley filled with winter below.

I could only imagine the sorrow that would befall us there.


	13. Oerba

Chapter 13: Oerba

The valley filled with snow was lonely, depressing and as cold as Lightning's former disposition. Cocoon hung sadly above us, appearing closer than ever. Not a whisper of life impregnated the rocks or the winds that blew about the chill. Without speaking we headed forward. The only living thing here seemed to be the cie'th that were sprawled about between long stretches of rocky, snowy terrain.

After a long trek we found spinning turbines to be active still before us. The metal of it was rusted but its base was connected to a bridge of steel. Finally some green was seen on the horizon, trees beginning to show their heads once more. As we began to see homes and abandoned buildings, some moss was even still surviving. Grass was growing through the cracks of the sidewalks before us, leading into the tiny village.

Going down a few slopes, we neared a very expansive courtyard that looked to serve the purpose as town square in the past. Hope stared to the numerous homes and asked in curiosity, "Which is yours?"

"What do you mean which is ours?" Vanille asked. Djos corrected her, knowing the ways of people on Cocoon slightly more than the two Pulsian girls, "What she means is, we lived in the orphanage. So it's all ours."

"Everyone in the village really lived together. Though the homes look separated, we were brought together as one people." Fang explained with nostalgia filling her eyes.

"One big happy family then huh?" Snow asked. Sazh smirked, "One heck of a lot of places to hand your hat." Vanille placed her fingers together in a prayer. I questioned her, "Do you think, everyone is okay?" I felt a little guilty for asking her but she had that same happy expression on her face, her green-silver eyes shining in the sinking sunlight. "One can only hope the best. All that matters, is that we are home."

"We'd better get going. We've got to find something to help us lose these brands."

Sazh rubbed the top of her head. Djos hummed, "Now why do I have the feeling we're leaving something in the house?"

"My pet robot that you made me!" Vanille gasped and gripped Hope's wrist. "come on, let's go check him out."

For some reason I felt a hole pierce into my gut. Vanille and Hope had been spending quite a lot of time together lately alone.

And lately Hope hardly spoke to me, and his kisses had lost passion. But I ignored the subtle signs. They were probably just a phase of something. What was I to expect from a 15 year old boy who lost his mother a year ago?

A little more considering I had literally set my father aflame to save him from a gristly fate.

I bit my lip going inside the orphanage with the team, watching Vanille stoop down at the highest level to pet a strange dog-like robot. Dolls and clothing littered the walls and floor, the remnants of the living still present.

"There ya are Bhakti!" Djos told petting down his machine. He snickered looking up to Fang. "I made this for the little one here." He nudged Vanille, "Long time ago. I'm surprised he's still working as well as he is!"

"I was worried about him…" The pink-haired girl told petting it. She gave a confused look when it folded up. Fang sadly looked down to her, "He wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh no, he's not done yet." Djos told lifting himself up, "Looks like he's missing some parts."

"Well why don't we split up and find them?" Hope asked, "Since there's eight of us, we can go in four groups of two."

"Sounds reasonable. We'll go collect stuff in different parts of the village." Fang told peeking to Lightning for approval.

"Alright." Our leader told crossing her arms, "But all come back here in an hour. Tops. Or else." She pet her blade's edge with a finger and twisted around, "Djos you come with me."

"Aw not fair!" He moaned giving his fiancé a kiss on the cheek, "You take Snow boy with ya Fang. He's the only one I would match my own strength too."  
"You smug bastard." Snow chuckled giving him a tap on the shoulder, "Don't ya worry. I'll watch your lady for you."

"Chrome why don't ya come with me?" Sazh told. Not thinking anything of this, I gave a solemn nod. Hope didn't protest whatsoever leaving me a bit hurt. I huffed as I climbed onto his shoulders, placing my hands in his afro. He gave little grunts as I pet his tiny chocobo chick. "Alright then, why don't we head towards the south. I saw more life over there. Maybe while we're out you can see what's wrong with my shoes." I set them straight out so he could see, "I think something crashed. I just want them to get working again."

Sazh blew a whistle as he hauled me across the courtyard and down the sloping sidewalk,  
"Wow, those are custom made titanium anti-gravity jet boots! Did you make them yourself?"

"Out of every scrap heap I found." I gave a click of the tongue and a wink, "Finest materials you can get and nobody touched them. Too afraid of getting Purged."

"Fancy. Well let's see what old Sazh can do with these babies."  
He lifted me from his shoulders and set me down by a bunch of flower beds. Butterflies floated like cotton in the air, the bees buzzing about and birds singing in the green trees. The scent of nature was abounding, carried by clean fresh air. "I wish we could stay here. This place is so beautiful." I told as I started taking off my shoes.

"Yeah, it's a lot different than our home isn't it."

I hummed putting my head in my hands. As he began examining the problem I gave a sigh, looking into the cloud formations about, "I'm thinking about joining NORA."

"Snow's gang?" He scoffed slightly, "I thought you hated that man."

"That was true a long time ago. But I'm a changed woman."

"Hope really got you didn't he?"

"Not really…" I told in a soft voice, "Most of what I changed, I did by myself. I realized that I needed to be a better person than I have been."

"Well, in my mind you've never really been that bad. Sure helped save my ass in that airship." He tapped a few cords, checking the fuel. My eyes found themselves wondering as I asked, "Sazh, if Hope were ever to find that I wasn't…well for him…what could I do? I've barely survived one break up."

"Oh Chrome darling." He told patting my head and rising my chin up, "Boys will come and go. Why love sometimes isn't exactly right. It took me so long to find the right girl…and then she was gone. But I have a son. And he's all I need, well besides all of my new family." I gave a giggle at this and wiped a few stray tears away, "But life goes on. I've learned that the hard way. You can't answer it with hate, or fear, or death." He grunted as he put the shoes back together and set them on my feet, "Now come on you worry wart. Let's go get the pieces we need and get back to the robot."

As we were heading back I spotted Vanille practically dragging Hope around. Sazh was carrying the wires we found. "Hey you go on ahead. I think I saw some spare screws over there."

"Alright, but be careful." He gave my fist a hit with his own and then headed towards the orphanage.

Vanille was giggling as she led Hope into an alcove of the stone walls. I snuck about, hiding in the cleavage of a nearby building. I spotted the two through a hole in its foundation and watched as she let go of his wrist. "Hope, I wanted to ask you something."

He had a big grin on his face, looking directly into her eyes. "Yeah?" He asked, sounding winded and excited. She put her hands behind her back and leaned towards him, "What you said at the flowers, was all that true or were you just messing with me?"

"It's all true." He told putting a hand up. Vanille crossed her arms, "And what about Chrome? I thought you liked her?"

"She's just…" He huffed looking at his feet, "She's nothing like you. She's so negative and it's rare to get her to smile. Lightning's hardened her too much." My heart raced with anger, that wasn't true! Not one moment I had spent with Hope hadn't been happy.

"Besides, I think the whole thing at my house was just due to the excitement of everything. I was off my path and my head wasn't right. But when I see you, smiling and laughing, I know I am right." He picked up her hands, "I really like you Vanille…"

She giggled, "Well I like you too!"

"No, it's just more than that." His face was red as he stared to her, "I think I love you."

She gasped, out of breath. As he leaned forward towards her lips I wanted to back away.

But my body refused to move, stuck in a shocked state. Among the tree roots, the wilderness and the abandoned buildings I watched as my happiness was torn with one single gesture. The tears couldn't stop flowing down my face. He held her so tight, so lovingly.

Why? Why didn't he just say he loved her instead of playing around with me?

Was he being controlled by the Sanctum too? No, I knew he was telling the truth somewhere deep in my heart. The last few months had been shaky between he and I. I had told him to keep moving forward, forget the past. His mother would not come back. And now, neither would I at least not to his side. I felt angered and betrayed, but more sorrow.

The thing I had projected to be placed on Fang, Vanille and Djos had been the thing to hurt me the most. By the time I arrived back to the pet robot everyone had added their pieces.

Vanille was there, chasing it around. I watched her, happy that she was now with him. But I stared to Hope, distant and remorseful. Snow caught this look and cocked his head towards me, "Chrome, hey buddy are you doing okay?"

"I'm going to be sick." I told feeling my gut wrench. Hope appeared guilty. "Take me outside please."

He nodded and held my shoulders as we went down the steps and to the earth. There once again I threw up the contents of my stomach without much feeling. Once all had been led to full expulsion I stared up to Snow, "He left me."

"Who?" He asked with a concerned voice. He held my sides so that I stood still, looking him in the eyes with red replacing the whites of mine. I sniffed up a whole wad of mucus and tried not to expel any more tears. "Hope. He…he kissed Vanille. And told her he loved  
her…"

"Oh Chrome…" He whispered hugging me close. "If you need to cry, go ahead. I completely understand."

I guessed this meant he and Lightning did date once. I can only imagine what that did to both of them. I gripped the back of his trench coat with a screwed face and screamed into his hard stomach. My dad used to do this with me when I was little. I could only picture Snow now as my father, who would rock me to sleep and tell me it was okay. Who bore a brand on his arm and could punch the evils away from the farm. Who was now telling me everything would be okay, rubbing my back and wiping away my tears.

I cried and cried until there felt like there was nothing left to spill. I finally calmed down, letting the wind blow my sadness away. Snow looked deeply upset, almost with watery eyes. He held me again, "Are you sure you're ready to go back?"

"Yeah." I hummed looking to him, "There's no use staying in one place. It will get us nowhere."

Snow promised he would keep me away from Hope for a while. It would help ease the pain.

Our journey in Oerba was coming to a close. We walked together down the slopes of the sidewalks, past the remnants of the beach that once was a popular tourist sight and down into the school yard abundant with flowers. We were not needed in the area abundant with life, though I did spot Fang kneeling down to touch the precious flowers here.

We once again started to pace ourselves, finding a depot for trains. Here there was a path clearly labeled along the roof where once tracks were found. Bombarded with enemies, I fought with all the anger I had collected in my self-made break-up and used it against the beasts.

Hope came towards me, confused by Snow's blockade. He pushed around him, shoulder gripped by a gloved hand as I glared to him, "What's wrong? You've not spoken to me since this morning and now you're acting mad and…"

"We're through."

"Huh?" He gasped out, looking broken, "Chrome why?"

"I saw what you did with Vanille!" I screamed pointing at her. The others were completely silent, feeling a bit intimidated by a woman's scorn. I bit my lip until the point where it bled, "And if you know what's good for you Hope, you'll stay the hell away from me." I glanced to Vanille and she whimpered, "Chrome, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." I whispered, "You're a lucky woman. However it doesn't excuse anything. You both knew the consequences. And yet you risked it." With that I tore his bandana that he had given me in Palempolem and threw it to the ground. I proceeded to stamp upon it with my foot several times and then steam off towards the track's guiding direction.

It was a long and creaky road filled with dangerous monsters. I tamed a few to walk with me so perhaps I didn't feel so angry. With the squawking birds about it was much too loud for me to think. The end was near and it was clear by the large atrium coated with leftover trains and ships.

The hot sun was steaming upon the asphalt surface, shining its brightest as it began to set in the distance.

A tiny voice echoed over the lands, sounding innocent and scared, "Ragnarok. Come day of wrath, O Pulse l'cie. Embrace thy fate, thine home to burn. That fallen souls may bear our plea. To hasten the Divine's return. O piteous wanderer Ragnarok, make of this day a brave epoch." The source of the voice appeared in a strange form of light. It was a woman, perhaps a few years older than I, though a bit short, who looked so much like Lightning. Her hair was the same shade of pink, her eyes a bit shadowy. Upon her neck bore an insignia that matched Snow's.

"Deliver the divine, Ragnarok…" She whispered to us, coming closer.

Lightning spoke in a gasp, "…what?"

Snow stepped forward, his voice cracking, "Serah…how did you-?"

She only cocked her head and gave him a grin. This was Serah I had heard of so much, this beautiful smiling girl with pale blue eyes and curling pink hair. She began to speak again, "I was waiting. For you to open your eyes." Snow ran to her and embraced her, her tiny form gripping him tightly. Sazh saw something that I had spotted and groaned watching this. Snow and her swayed together, and she told him, "All the time I was asleep, I knew what was happening. I was trying to think of a way we could save Cocoon, together."

Snow was concerned at her sudden dark tone, "Serah?" Something caught his eye and he pushed her away, and he was appalled. "You get it now." The sunlight was stained with the shadow of a bird, the same owl that had floated around Dysley. And I understood. The

"Serah" continued to speak, "There are no gods to save us, no matter where you look. That's why we have to call one. We'll save the world!"

Lightning had finally had enough of the imposter. She reached for her blade crying, "Stop it!"

The "Serah" smirked and chuckled, "You can't do that. You love me too much dearest sister. Don't you, Claire?"

Claire, what a fitting name. But I had seen why she hid under the name Lightning, to toughen her mind…Snow stepped in between them sticking out a fist, "Enough already!"

"Serah" gave an evil smirk, glancing to him. Snow growled, "Listen up. We're all shooting for the same goal here. " With that the figure started to glow a faint pinkish purple and explode into an energy ball of light. When it faded, Dysley stood before us, looking as smug as ever. He glowered down at us like he was some kind of god, "And the result of that is this." He spread his arms, letting his chains clank together on his staff and giving that smirk to us.

Snow was enraged beyond control. He started building up energy and threw a punch shouting, "You son of a…" Dysley disappeared and to taunt him floated just a few inches away as he rolled about trying to get up. Snow did get up, charging at him but was deflected by a force field. Before he could try to get up again Lightning held him down, commanding him harshly. Dysley got rid of his protective barrier and began to speak, "You betray your fal'cie to chase after dreams and shadows. The world you claim to protect now faces the end of days with no hope of salvation."

Lightning barked to him, her tongue nearly bit, "I didn't think Fal'cie had the means!"

Dysley gave a knowing look, cocking his head slightly as he continued, "Oh, it won't be the fal'cie who destroy her. For centuries now, Coccon has provided generously for its human inhabitants' every want and need. Coddled the greedy things one might even say." He shot a glance at me and then paced, "The result being their deep-seated fear and hatred for change and all things alien." His owl took off, beginning to circle. "Fed, nurtured and ready to detonate at the slightest spark. The seeds of destruction take root even now."

Lightning roared as she prepared her blade. We followed her, taking aim. "What did you do to Cocoon?"

He held out his hand, examining it, "I resigned, appointing Raines as the Primarch in my stead."

Snow was shocked about this, "Raines? He's alive?"

Dysley chuckled giving a solemn nod, "A puppet is restrung to serve my needs, yes. It's eyes had long since turned to glass. Of course the calvery's eyes will see our friend as nothing more than a traitor to their cause. They'll say the fal'cie got to him or some such drivel."

Sazh huffed stating his word in, "You're going to use the Calvery to take this thing out?"

Dysley frowned at this, "Or perhaps I will feign the howling of the Pulsian and let the fear-addled sheep slaughter themselves first." He lifted his arms as the owl dropped closer, "Either way, the end is at hand. But what of yourselves? Will you enjoy in festivities beside me? Or perhaps…"

He began to levitate and the owl flew onto his cane once more, transforming into the beast we knew as Barthandelus. His face was hidden underneath a mask this time, his body whiter than ever. His long claws pierced the earth, his body preparing to attack. He chuckled, his voice now booming, "Greet the end here, in the land where it all began?"

We attacked mercilessly. As he was weakened, parts from his middle began to open and close. At first the first faces we saw were three, all opening and closing their mouths in unholy song.

They shot beams of raw fire at us, their attacks powerful. They multiplied to four after we wrought more damage, the fire growing intense now.

Finally the light beam shot through and the bastard's ugly mug was exposed to us, sharp pointed teeth spitting out coaxing words. The heads on each side of his face acted like barriers, trying to protect him although we hit him where it hurt.

As things grew on, his attacks were more desperate. His claws started to swipe at us, and I felt one hit my right eye but I kept on going.

Just as I was beginning to doubt there was an end to this fighting, he grew light and exploded.

A small flitter of what looked like crystal floated into the air where his body once lie, exposing once again his more human form. He lifted himself again, "The time has come."

We prepared to fight once more, but he only chuckled. "Allow me to extend my invitation. To save a people beyond salvation, there is only Ragnarok." His owl friend transformed into a ship that he began to near, "Cocoon suffers. Release her from her pain."

And we watched, helpless as he once again escaped. "I hate that damn man." I told spitting.

That's when I felt the liquid rushing down my face, realizing my right eye was completely swollen. The others gasped when they saw me. "Chrome! Are you okay?" Snow asked holding my shoulders. Djos had his mouth shoved to his hand, eyes wide staring at me. Fang quickly brought out a reflective blade and let me look.

There going across my eye was a deep gash, shaped just like the one Djos had but on the opposite eye. Blood was rushing from it like a river, but I felt hardly any pain. I wiped it away, taking what potions I received from them. I set a gauze on it but nothing was helping. It would scar.

Pulse had now given me many things. Love. A missing tooth. Sorrow and now a scar.

"So...what now?" I asked to them as they all breathed a sigh of relief at my safety.

There was a cei'th stone in front of us, nothing else but emptiness and ruin. "That's the end of the rainbow folks." Djos told crossing his arm. Sazh scoffed, "Here's hoping the pot's full of tips on how to deal with crackpot fal'cie." Fang hummed, "You know I don't remember this being here before. I guess it's new." Vanille twisted to her at this, close to Djos, "Yeah it must be a recording of what's happened.

After interacting with it, a green sphere appeared before her. Not being able to read Pulsian she translated the words that popped up for us, "Cocoon, where the slaves of Lindzei dwell, is the enemy of all life festered by Pulse's sacred hand." I knew of the myths. Cocoon came from Pulse as deemed by the gods long ago. We were begot as humans by the blood of fal'cie. She continued, "So our fal'cie determined Pulse's will, chose l'cie and gave them a Focus. Become Ragnarok. And bring about the end of Cocoon. And so the beast arose and defeated Lindzei's hateful fal'cie and prepared to tear Cocoon apart. But Her Providence betrayed our l'cie draining Ragnarok of its strength. Their focus, all three unholy beings, only half complete the l'cie were taken to enemy land by Bathandelus curse his name. L'cie who rest on Cocoon will reawaken however long it may take. And Ragnarok will rise again to tear the land from its seat in the sky. Her word is absolute."

Upon the story finishing Sazh sat down and contemplated everything. "Well I guess the jig is up."

"Cocoon's done for isn't it?" Hope asked glancing to his feet. Sazh threw his hand up and smirked, "Hey don't sweat it! If we go ahead and smash Cocoon, some Maker is going to come up and save the day!"  
Snow threw his own hands down, "As long as the fal'cie are around, this is never going to end."

"So what about Orphan?"

Fang glanced to the man with the afro as his chick popped out, "We help Orphan. What else can we do? If we can manage to keep it safe…"

Lightning interrupted her, "Another war breaks out somewhere along the road. We're l'cie, we can't stop people from fighting."

"Damn humans." I told, "And I am still one. Piss me off, that's what they do. Know nothing but war and sex and idiocy." But I pointed to Lightning, "You told me on Cocoon. It's not a question of can't or can't. We just do it."

"She's right…" Hope told but I shot a glance at him. He silenced himself as she stepped up to us, "That's our only choice this time. Maybe it won't do much, maybe only a few people will listen to us…Bur it's better than giving up."

"Oy." I told, "Let's just start a god damn revolution." Vanille shook Hope, "Because ripples can cause waves."

"One itty bitty thing at a time." I shrugged. Sazh shook his head to us, "Kids have gone crazy."

I waved my hands about, letting my mind just go free, "Fuck that. Revolutionaries are always called crazies!"

Vanille giggled but then lowered her eyes, "When I was on Cocoon, I wished on those fireworks. It's a planet worth saving. We've all seen that."

"If it means helping my family, I'll do it." Djos told with a salute, "And maybe I can get back at those damn Sanctum creeps for messing with my head!"

The ship stood before us, the one left behind for us to take back home. I stared back at the wonderful mother land. The place where I had found myself. The place where I felt at home and loved. This was a beautiful world. I was sad to say goodbye but I was looking forward to returning home.

Lightning noticed something as we began to climb in. "Chrome, your hair in the back…it's getting longer."

I reached back and felt it, truly there were a few long strings started to pop out. "Ah."

I hummed, opening my right eye fully for the first time in a few hours. "So true. Well I was thinking about growing it out in the back actually. I want to have a ponytail like yours." I played with hers just to see her warm smile. She reached for something in her pocket and made me lengthen my palm. She set something down and refused to release her fingers. "Keep it then."

She went up the steps into the cockpit as I opened my fist. There was a beautifully designed hair tie made of metal in my hand now. It would self adjust itself when I placed it on my hair. The best part was it bore my signature swirl. I clasped it close to my heart. Now I bore many things, the necklace from Djos, the tooth missing from Hope, the goggles from Vanille, the wisdom from Sazh, the godmothering of Fang, the protection of Snow and the glitter of something better from a girl I had never met before.

Truly, this was a family.

For now I forgave Hope. But I didn't appreciate his sudden change in heart. I tried to forget as I let excitement consume me.

We were going home.


	14. The Heart of Cocoon

Chapter 14: The Heart of Cocoon

Things passed in my mind, clockwork of the event rushing before my pupils. Flashes of the days past, seeing Hope smiling and laughing with Vanille brought a certain fire of rage within my heart. But I doused it as I hypnotized myself, watching the colors of the bridge between the worlds of Pulse and Cocoon passed us by. The tier of ache within me was lowly throbbing at the moment, and I truly felt as if my heart had been split in two with the guillotine of their actions.

He was nothing close to being a man if he could not even confess to me as a friend that he was not truly in love with me. Instead he was a cheater, a thief and it would be some time before I could trust him again. Maybe that would be time we couldn't afford. Slowly, marks were becoming spread. Either the others would find their Focus soon, or become monsters. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to settle my gut that was raging in nervous tension and in the sickness of being reminded once again I was a single woman. Perhaps it was for the best. I was capable of standing on my own two feet as an independent woman.

But I wasn't alone. I knew that much. Standing there in the airship, preparing to land back on Cocoon in Eden where a complex race was taking place to distract the people there, I realized how close we really all were. Hell, I had two father figures, a teacher and a godmother standing all in the same place now. I overheard Djos, snuggling with Fang tell her, "Soon we will return home darling. Do not worry. I will make you into the queen you really are."

"wait, what?" Snow asked turning to them.

Djos gulped down a hard lump. "Oh…I never told you any of that did I."

"You may as well." Fang sighed, "I know the memories are hard but you should tell them the truth."

This piqued their interest ten fold.

Everyone except Sazh who had to steer gathered around the tall tanned man and stared with curiosity. He rubbed the thick maroon hair he owned and glanced to them with his matching eyes.

"I am the king of the Don clan, who reside at Dressma in the Northern Pulsian deserts." He touched the scar on his left eye.  
"I was given this to tell others of my status by my mother. Our clan was suffering from a strange illness that rid us of our men. I was sent to Oerba at a very young age to find a mate to pass my legacy onto. I was paired with Fang there and well, they rest really is history."

"You said Fang gave you that scar."

"it was our excuse back at home." Vanille told, "We didn't want anyone knowing he was a king."

"Wow…" Sazh blew a whistle, "We are among royalty."

"Corrupt royalty." He scoffed, "The Don clan was nothing more than thieves and whores. I don't know why my father was honored as a king."

"It doesn't matter." Fang told, "You are a king like it or not."

"I hate those memories…having to survive when I was but a little boy. Then being ridiculed for speaking strangely. But my best memories are there too. I helped Vanille's mother give her life, I met my true love there. Part of the reason I grew my hair out is because they stripped me of my hair!"

"You were bald?" Vanille giggled. He messed with her own hair, "Yep, a long time ago."

"Great who else wants to reveal any hidden secrets?" Snow asked impatiently.

I rose my hand slightly and stared him dead on. "I knew about NORA a long time ago even before we met. When I was about ten or so, before being trained as a Yoner Beastmaster, there was a stampede of monsters. I was unarmed in the market at the time. When I called out for help, a boy my age came to rescue me. His name was Maqui."

"Maqui?" Snow questioned lifting me up slightly, "You've known him all this time?"

"Yeah." I gave him a tiny smile, exposing my missing molar in the back, "He was the reason I considered joining. But he wasn't there when I signed up."

"He was on a mission training."

"well, if he's still there I'd like to join." I told giving a sharp nod. He set me down, his eyebrows lifting, "Really? You would?"

"Of course. I've not got much else to do."

"But…your farm."

I shook my hands softly, "It can wait. I want to do other things. That place, it only brings back foul memories without the other Yoners there."

"We're nearing Cocoon." Sazh warned briefly twisting in his seat at the wheel to give a questioning glance, "What's the plan of action Lightning."

She gave herself a few brief seconds to contemplate the issue at hand, "We're going to storm our way to the seat of Eden. There we will confront Orphan. Because Cid is the new Primarch he is under control of Dysley who is using the race for distraction while the invasion from Pulse nears them. We'll all summon our Eidolons and stop the races to let the people know of the oncoming slaughter."

Fang bunched her fingers about my hair, "You stick with me little lady. I know how you snuck that Long Gui egg back home."

I gave a sheepish smile, "I promise I'll take good care of it." It's true, I had transported a few things like a sheep and a long gui egg back to my home. I was planning on raising the two to my advantage in the near future.

"Alright, here we go everyone. Get yourselves ready."

I crawled under the protective arm of Fang as the ship's hull started to open. The lights of the city were below and the wind smelt of a familiar place. We were once again home, but not welcome. And gathering the strength and peace within myself I took the leap of faith.

The wind rushed about my ears, blocking all other noises besides the humming of the racecars on the lit track below. The flower petals of Odin floated around, Lightning rushing forward like always. Night consumed the lands and it was hard to see Bahamut rushing at me in the darkness. Fang grabbed me by the collar and whistled, "Didn't lose your lunch did ya?"

"Not at all." I smirked, watching below as the ship crashed into the tracks. Snow, ever the hero, used the Shiva sisters to stop a racer who was on a path to destruction. He held up his wrist shouting victoriously, "and the hero saves the day!" He celebrated with an arrogant grin on his face as the crowd cheared. However a camera caught his l'cie brand and the crowd soon converted to panic.

"God dammit what an idiot!" I shouted, biting my lip at this hard. Now everyone would be after our heads.  
Alexander was busy catching the racers dead in their tracks. I watched Lightning get launched further along the tracks, determined to find someone.

We rode along side her as she used a racing bike to her advantage, protecting her from shooters and soldiers alike. Vanille was saved by Sazh after falling from her summon, the chaos brewing everywhere. Lightning continued to ride her Eidolon until the sun began to shine from the horizon. It was a Warmech she finally found and destroyed on her own.

We all found our way back together making sure things were clear enough for our travels.

A siren began to wail, making us fully aware of some danger. In the long run ahead, purple portals from the other world began to pop up.

"Transgates." Djos growled, "The army is on its way. We have to get to the heart of the city and quick before it gets worse."

Machine towers stepped out, stomping their way through soldiers. We felt the heavy footsteps of a Long Gui scourging its way through the city streets. Civilians, innocent people were getting hurt. I gritted my teeth, reaching for my whip but Lightning held me back, "No! We have to continue on."

"the Cavalry made their move." Hope grunted, biting his lip hard. Sazh hummed picking up a communication device, "There's more to it than that. They're saying Eden is being overrun by Pulse nasties."

"Straight from the Ark, I'd waver." Fang snorted, "Damn it all."

"This is out of control, what will happen to Cocoon?"

"The prediction of Bathandelus…" Hope mumbled, "It's all coming true."

"We're the ones to decide this future. Not him anymore." Snow told punching his fist. Vanille grabbed his wrist with a concerned expression, "Let's get moving."

The city of Eden was more than I had ever expected even as an onslaught of explosions occurred around us. The city seemed to float on the air, buildings stacked atop one another below us. The air was clear and clean, the streets almost gleaming. We walked along the railings of the track, cautious of the deep falls before us. Enemies tried to block our path, their strengths sometimes matching our own.

But we prevailed many times, taking breaks often as we trudged along through the war-begot city. We finally reached a dead end with no way of proceeding further. Our brains were rattled until Lightning spotted a small platform directly beneath us. Sazh took in a deep breath, crossing his arms with fear rushing in his body, "Uh okay, I don't know about this."

Vanille nudged her way and looked over the steep edge, "If only we could fly."

I laughed manically and pushed my forward. "Chrome!" Fang shouted as she reached for me.

But I jumped off, activating my anti-gravity jet boots. I saluted, "See you down below!"

The others used Lightning's spare anti-gravity protective devices and were given a soft, painless landing. "Good to see you're still alive." Snow chuckled as we reunited.

"Don't doubt the boots."

Now we were staged in an elaborate tunnel, most likely used for transporting trains full of Purge victims. How beautiful it was, lined with gold rims that caressed the skies above, fortified with curved steel beams and paved with intricate designs.

Sanctum officers and soldiers lined the tunnel like mucus in an intestine so we had to cut them down to size. Quite a few times we were ambushed by them and their machines of war, using mines and bazookas to try and slow us down. But we pursued further along, never once stopping. Finally there were elevators we could use to return to our straightforward path once again.

The cars of the race track sped along, this time in search of enemies to destroy. Sazh cocked his gun, Lightning whipping out her sword as they led the pack but there were no men here to block us. Gathering to take a break, he mumbled, "So the Calvery's here to uhh…"

"They're here for Orphan." Lightning answered, "If it's close to the fal'cie Eden, they're probably headed for the heart of the Sanctum."

Vanille put her hands around her mouth and I scoffed, "So we're the least of their worries huh?"

Fang gave a low, long sigh, "Right then. If they destroy it, bad things will happen."

Before we were able to fully conceive the devastating effects that could possibly happen, a Pulse gate originated from the air. A Behemoth screamed its way through, toppling the cars before it. Lightning flinched at this, knowing these enemies were strong, "No time to waste! Let's move!" She attempted to defeat it on her own but was thrown back. I whipped my weapon in the air, roaring at it, "Down you damned thing! Down I say!" The beast was stubborn but even I had a hard head. I cracked that whip and stared it down, making sure it submitted. When I finally had it controlled, the others took it out with ease.

The path however was full of creatures we'd faced before. Sazh placed his hand to his forehead and groaned, "We're never going to make it."

"Come on old man." Djos told smacking his back, "Spirits up!"

We traversed the streets, seeing civilians hiding behind the ruined racing bikes for safety from the fiends ahead. The speakers above warned citizens about the Pulsian threat, evacuating the city of its people. Leaping over some ruins, we spotted a ship before us. Upon approaching it, a man with silver hair tied into a pony tail stepped out. Snow instantly recognized him, "Rosch?"

"We saw him in Palumpolem after you were captured." Lightning told, "He's not on our side…"

"Greaat." I sarcastically flew my hands into the skies.

"I see your power has grown Mr. Villers." The man told giving a strict expression as he stood his ground. "No matter, we will lay down our lives if that is what it takes to stop you."

Snow huffed and shrugged, "Oh we're on the same side. We came to stop all of this!"

"Nevertheless…" Rosch told crossing his arms, "You are l'cie." The man held out an arm, pushing a button. He was transported into the moving ship which launched into the skies and hovered, appearing to be a gigantic face above us.

"We can trust the pawns no more than the fal'cie who control them!" The man shouted, starting to freely fire at us below. Launching up to fight him required a skill amount of strength. Fang had to summon Bahamut quite a few times to cut the ship down to size.

As the battle wore on, the ship did a back twist and started to race off into the distance. A tail of smoke was smothering the skies behind it, ensuring us that we did a fair amount of damage to it.

Vanille watched as it left, her eyes blank, "I don't understand. We want the same thing as him! Why can't we just work together?"

Fang stood in front of her with an annoyed face. "These people are so blinded by fear, they can't even imagine it. Are we too late?"

Snow crunched his fingers till they popped and said with a determined voice, "Not yet. And we can't give up yet. No one else but us knows the truth."

"And the man behind it all." Djos agreed, "Barthandelus. What the hell are we waiting for?" he grabbed his fiancé and gave her a tiny kiss, "Let's get some payback!"

"Yeah!" Sazh pointed each one of us down, "That's what I'm talking about. Once everything is finally out in the open, people are going to have to wake up from this nightmare."'

"Maybe Cocoon can finally find some peace for once." I whispered, recalling the fear I grew up in from l'cie and the Purges.

Lightning stood before us, starting to walk, "Let's show them how human all of us still are."

With that our travels took to another elevator, lit in a bloody red glow. I could feel butterflies tying up my gut into many knots. How much longer would this go on?

When the elevator opened up, we were greeted by the roar of an Adamantoise turtle, its head reared and ready to battle. Finally, my strong suit. I loved to tame these beasties with a passion, they were one of my favorite critters from Pulse.

I took my sweet time coaxing it on our side, smirking as I finally got control of it. We had to defeat it however, it was too big and slow to bring along with us.

A lone Sanctum soldier witnessed this, pointing a gun at us. We tried to storm him but

Snow held up his hand, "Hey. Easy now."

The man saw this as an opportunity to run away. I felt a bit proud of letting him live, there really wasn't any need to kill him. Even though at any chance, the officers and soldiers would try to have our blood split across the pavement. We were ambushed by another Behemoth ahead who charged us fiercely.

But we were able to combat it, our strength growing as time passed. The sun now filled the sky directly above, indicating noon. We were caressed in the shadows of the building, making our way around the battles happening between Sanctum and Pulsian armies.

There was a point of rest, when the gates to the inner city lie before us. We waited for it to lift up, being engulfed by the ceiling watching the portrait of Eden fly along with it in a majestic manner. The inner city had already been heavily hit, though the park was untouched by enemies. Many people were strewn outside, dragging their belongings to an area of safety. The further we got towards the heart of Eden, the bigger and tougher our adversaries seemed to get.

The city park's gates were stuck when we did get past all the enemies. No matter our efforts the damn thing wouldn't budge. Snow cursed it, punching its walls with anger.

"And we were so close!"

As he pondered what to do, glaring down at his mark an irritating and unbearable noise filled the air. I pressed my palms tightly, trying to ignore the buzzing within my brain.

But as it stopped, the gate lifted into the skies. A light shone on a drill-like machine and four people that were silhouetted by the light. "Gate got you beat, hero?" Snow was ready to attack until he heard the voice. "Pretty lame."

I recognized that woman's voice!

The members of NORA rushed through on their hover bikes, landing before us. "Heya Snow!" Maqui called, "Where you been?" He cut himself off upon seeing me. My smile couldn't have been bigger.

Gadot gave a wolf whistle as he jumped off his bike to give me a bear-like hug. He lifted me and spun me around, Yuj and Lebreau giving tiny giggles at this. "Chrome!" He shouted, ruffling my hair, "I almost didn't recognize you. Wow, you look great! You've defiantly grown up."

"You too, little squirt!" I gave him a tiny noogie as the members of NORA began to speak with Snow. I didn't follow what they said, I was so engrossed in seeing Maqui's beautiful blue eyes again, "It's been way too long." I whispered, cocking my head, "I was worried about you."

"Worried about me?" He was surprised, "I had thought you'd forgotten me."

"Are you kidding?" I pushed him softly, "You saved my life you dork! How could I forget that?"

He put a hand behind his spiky blonde hair and chuckled, "You've changed a lot haven't you?"

"Yeah…" I proceeded to explain what had happened. He wasn't very shocked about hearing Snow's fate as a l'cie but he hated hearing about my deliema with Hope, "That had to hurt…"

"Well, I'm a better person because of it." I grasped my heart tightly, "I've decided to be a member of Nora."

Maqui's eyes lit up, "You really are?" He gave me another tight hug, "Aw Chrome, we'd love to have you with us. You should help us round up the civilians."

My heart was stricken with a difficult choice. Go with NORA or stay with the others? I glanced between the two groups and shook my head, holding his hands tightly, "I'm sorry, but I have to keep an eye on these guys. I promise when this is all over, I'll come. I will."

"Alright, I'm going to hold you on that." He stared into my eyes, " Hey Chrome…don't worry about that scar so much. Your hair is so pretty…and your eyes. Nothing can take away that beauty that you have, inside and out." My cheeks flushed to a perfectly red color, my lip quivering.

He drew me in close when the others weren't looking and kissed my cheek. "Be careful, protect them. You're a strong person, I know it."

"Thank you." I told, slowly letting my grip lose. Before I did he stuck something in my palm, "Wear that, it will keep you safe."

The other members of NORA called him back and he waved to me. I waved back with all my vigor and strength, watching as once again he left. A deep sigh produced from my chest, glancing further along with a newfound anticipation.

"Let's get going." I told Snow. As we exited the park I looked down to the item he handed me. It was a NORA official necklace, the image of a cat in the metal pentagon.

I slowly took off Djos's crystal tear, placing it in my pocket and chained the new symbol to my neck. I fingered it freely, feeling the warm embrace of Maqui's hug as I did so.

The heart of Cocoon lie before us, stepping up its multitude of stairs. Approaching with utmost caution, we gasped as crystal pieces began floating before us. It was like snow but reversed, trying to escape from the earth. A twinkling sound was produced as we tried to grasp it, it was beautiful but frightening as well.

"Is Cocoon falling apart already?"  
Sazh asked with an unsure expression.

"Maybe Orphan's giving trouble keeping things together." Hope suggested as he watched the pieces float into the air.

Without warning an enlarged image of Dysley glowing green was before us, "The clamor of this conflict rouses the Maker." He chuckled as we prepared for battle. Sazh huffed, pointing his gun straight at the man's forehead, "Yeah? Well we're going to stop this ruckus soon enough."

Dysley's image glowered at us before shifting into his normal sized human form, "Can you halt the Cavalry's charge? Filled with righteousness, they will slaughter Orphan in the name of Freedom. Your only recourse will be to deliver them from death, swift and certain!"

"No." Lightning reaffirmed, "Unlike you, they'll listen to reason."

He stared down as he began to float, "I shall savor the destruction of Cocoon from the highest seat in all of Eden. You too, should hurry along to the heart of our grand capitol. Come l'cie!" He floated into the skies, his image becoming fuzzy, "Fulfill your  
destiny!"

"We'll decide our own destiny thank you very much." Vanille told. Lightning growled,

"Over Barthandelus's dead body!"

We were currently in Leviathan Plaze, so very close to the heart of the city and of the  
world itself. As we traversed across a glass surface that led into a deep pit below, a long gui tried to follow us along. However its weight was too much for even the strongest of materials and the floor broke from underneath it.

It groaned, painfully holding onto the edge as to try and save itself. All efforts were in vain and it fell to a gruesome death below.

Once past the gazes of the soldiers we entered through one last gate into a hallways, curved with risen domed ceilings, walls lit with purple streams of light, heavy lights hanging down and a red carpet lining the edges of the walk. It felt very knowledgeable and ancient here, as if the gods were staring down at us from on high. We were traveling to the throne of Eden, the wondrous and powerful fal'cie that was under rule of Orphan.

Once we were finished in the hall, a door opened up to a circular platform. The building below us was impressive and intricate to say the least. It was there, the center of the world lie before us.

This was where we would find our destinies. Eden sat there, controlling the fal'cie of Cocoon and deep below was Orphan, what kept everything ticking. "We must continue ahead. Storm right along." Lightning ordered.

We traversed down the stairs, spotting Sanctum guards. We were completely surrounded until the Pulsian gates lit up once more. From them mechanical beasts were flung, attacking and massacring the numbers below them. "Must be our back up." Sazh told with a cocky tone.

"Well it doesn't look too happy to see us." I murmured as the beasts now tried to do us harm. We proceeded along careful not to interrupt the bloodshed of the monsters. There was a point of rest where soldiers had gathered below.

We were confused, Hope asking,  
"Okay, what are they up to?"

A sudden flash of light engulfed them, and when it faded to our horror cie'th stood in their place. Vanille gasped as they came towards us, "All of them? Just like that?"

Sazh huffed and loaded his guns, "A friendly reminder of our borrowed time."

Avoiding them, we healed and rushed ahead only to once again be blocked by Rosch's ship.

Defeated cei'th lie about it. "Looks like no one was spared." Sazh told staring at the carnage."

The ship groaned and moved, beginning to immediately attack us once more. Its antigravity jets were completely severed so instead it stood and battled us, shaking the earth to confuse us. When it began to fly, we found its weak spot embedded on the rudder. An explosion occurred, flaring heat and metal. Once it completely was destroyed, Rosch stepped out coughing and wheezing.

He glanced up to us with anger and rage, a fine stream of blood running down his face. "It's over Rosch." Snow told, trying to calm him down.

"What of my soldiers?" He managed to verbalize as he gripped onto the ship. Lightning glanced with guilty eyes to the fallen cei'th. "I see…"

He slowly responded starting to walk towards us, holding a probably broken rip. He couldn't find the strength to stand and sat against his ship.

Sazh approached, "Why are you doing this Rosch? I mean, haven't you done enough?"

"Enough?' He lifted his head to see the sunlight fading in the distance, "Under fal'cie orders, I've orchestrated mass murder. All to answer the fears of a panicked populace. For a people utterly dependant on the fal'cie, it was the only solution I could offer." He stared to his hand, "Even if that solution was a farce."

"So you knew the fal'cie were using us?" Hope asked seeming surprised.

Rosch refused to look to us as he spoke, "I believed their rule was the best for Cocoon's rule and future prosperity. But it seems I misjudged their benevolence. If this is my punishment I accept it."

Fang growled at him, "So you're just gonna let everything go to hell?"

He winced in pain, staring her down with agony in his eyes, "You're right. One thing remains."  
With all his strength he stood up and set a communication devide to his ear. Loud and clearly he told the other line, "This is PSICOM Director Rosch. Attention all PSICOM and Guardian Corps units. Suspend l'cie operations. I repeat, suspend l'cie operations." A huge weight flew off our shoulder.

We were no longer wanted men. I wanted to dance in joy of this news but contained myself. He continued, "All units should now focus on evacuating civilians. You are free to make the choice."

Rosch lowered his head and then fell on his hands and knees, "Go! You're here to save Cocoon. Or was that a farce as well?" He smirked up to Snow who lowered himself down to him, "Stay alive, we'll see you when this is over."

We left the area, moving along leaving the leader gasping for air. As the gates closed, the screams of the cei'th were heard once again. The sound of a pin of a grenade fell and an explosion.

Then all was silent. Rosch had committed suicide to save us…the ultimate sacrifice. We all said prayers in silence.

After all was said and done, healed up and ready to roll we all gathered in another lift that would take us down below the surface.

When we came out we were in Orphan's Cradle, a strange place filled with an ominous environment. Once finishing climbing the steps before us, we arrived in a room filled to the brim with glowing orange stain glass windows each designed by hand fully intricate with swirls galore.

Vanille stepped along but a question was on her tongue, "Where's the Calvery?"

"We'll see em soon enough Van-Van."Djos told taking in the serene beauty of this place. As if t answer her question an army of silvery blue cei'th arrived, clanking and groaning under the weight of their crystals. Snow shook his head in disbelief, "Not them too…"

We were prepared to attack but as we stepped onto the metal cage in the center of the room, bright flashes began to blind us. I concentrated trying to keep my vision intact but I fell to my knees in the pain of it all. When everything stopped, and the noises died I saw that we had been transported to an otherworldly place. It was almost as if we were stuck in a spatial place, purple being the color that surrounded us, pieces of building floating about and gears ticking going nowhere. Machines whirled and spun, making energy for the endless movement of the world around us.

"This is it." Lightning told with fear in her voice, "A lot of dreams died to get us here and we can't let it be for nothing."

Sazh roared, "That's right, this isn't just our future we're fighting for."

"We end the reign of the fal'cie here and now." Djos reminded us, pumping up our hearts.

Snow growled, punching and pointing to the very end, "We're coming for you Dysley!"

No warriors, soliders or monsters blocked the path ahead. It was serine and otherworldly.

We traveled up the stairs only to be greeted by a flash of light.

Now, I found myself getting very sleepy at that point for some odd reason. As my eyes shut themselves in the heavy feeling, arms that were warm lifted me from the ground. I felt a strange hand caressing my face as I continued to slumber. A woman's voice entered my head, serine and beautiful, "I will guide all who have my eyes. But I will leave you with challenges."

A sudden burning sensation filled my face. My eyes shot open to see that I was in a strange creamy-colored world standing on nothing but mist.

Before me floated the fal'cie Eden, a stunning golden woman with a circlet behind her back, holding a rod of magic in her grasp. She was split into a few different bodies, each looking peaceful as they floated there. "Now go…" The voice told. I found myself surrounded by my friends in the blink of an eye, staring up at them. "What happened?"

None of them dared to speak, their mouths agape at me. I stood straight, feeling something odd. There was a new strength flowing through me, like wonderful waves of energy pulsating in my veins. "What? What happened?"

"You were taken by Eden." Fang whispered as she brought out her reflective knife once more, "And she left you…"

She was cut off as I gasped and dropped the knife instantly upon seeing myself within its reflection. "No…" I whispered, feeling choked an like my stomach had been pinched violently. For what I had seen in the mirror was not me. Not anymore.

I was no longer human.

A swirling mark spread on my cheek, burning there free for the world to see. I was a Cocoon l'cie, blessed with the powers of Eden. I stared up at her, eyebrows crossing.

My anger started to brew more than I could possible imagine. As I stood, dark clouds started to form at my feet. They began to surround my body, feeling power starting to flow, "Damn you! You fal'cie bastard! I can't wait until we slaughter your master Orphan and I don't give a damn if Cocoon falls or not!" With the last shout the clouds flew into the sky and gathered in one place above my head. An oversized chain was produced from them landing in a dimension of red liquid fire. It yanked at something in the ground, pulling it up by its neck.

It was a horrendous thing, with gnashing teeth, undead skin wrapped with aging gauze, a plant-like shield around its confined and chained body. It stank of death, fear and pain.

Its blue eye stared down at us, giving a screaming roar. "What in the hell is that?" I asked, feeling my innards becoming icy.

"Anima." Djos answered, "An Eidolon cast into the darkness for being so hideous. She's  
here as your guardian now."

"Yeah, which means basically kicking her ass!" Fang told, standing beside me. The two helped me to fight the invisible shots she fought us with, her eye sometimes lighting up and shooting a paralyzing beam. She was also able to shoot high magic spells with complete ease.

As the battle raged on, a small voice collected in the back of my mind, "I see the inner serenity within you." I glanced up to my large and strange Eidolon in confusion. "Free me with gentle touch. Please release me…"

I accepted this, feeling myself twist a few times and launch myself into the skies using my newfound magic abilities. I slowly touched the tip of her nose and she was coated in a soothing light.

The others watched astounded as the chains were broken, the arms switching positions. The wrappings fell about her face like hairs, her face growing beautiful as it did. Her figure was revealed, curvy and beautiful as she plucked the shield and sword that had once been her enclosure. She let me ride upon her shoulder, holding me close for protection. "Wow…" Djos whispered, "She looks like a warrior from Dressma…what an odd transformation."

"Hideous to completely beautiful…" Fang whispered, "Sounds like Chrome's story in a nutshell. Maybe that's why she picked you."

"Maybe…" I told, hugging her before dismissing her. "I'm still not happy about this."

"Yeah and it's spreading."

"What?"

"There's another swirl added on." She hummed, "Eden's mark will continuously spread along your body and when it stops, you'll be cei'th. It looks like you have a few more days."

"Days? You guys have gotten almost two years!" I was frustrated and annoyed. My doom was immanent and my heart sank low. But something snapped in my head, standing up with a smile, "Dad always told me to live each moment like my last. That's just what I am going to do. And now that I have the powers of a l'cie I'm going to abuse the hell out of them."

"Did you get any glimpses of your Focus?" Lightning asked.

"No. But I think I know what it is. To help all of you." I was determined that's why Eden blessed me with this power, giving me a powerful summon like Anima. "She also wanted me to help guide you. I have a map…" I pointed to my head, "Right here that will lead us straight to the inner throne where Orphan lies."

"Wonderful!" Sazh told, "Kid, I knew you were good for keeping."

I stuck out my tongue as he played with my hair. Why tread on negatives? Even if I did become cei'th at least I knew I tried, and was happy with the choices I had made. Sure things were bad in the past but now nothing seemed to bother me.

But somewhere deep down

I wanted to cry, so badly.

I started to lead the others now, confident in the map that had been planted in my mind's eye. As we got to a circular platform we were led to another area to fight a strong monster named Jaberwocky that was a dragon-like beast with a turtle's shell, eyes glowing in anger. It was soon followed by its twin the Bandersnatch, a similar creature with fierce fighting skills. We bested it quickly, returning to the Cradle soon.

"Chrome, where's the end?" Sazh asked impatiently.

"There's one. But I can't see it…"

Vanille put a finger to the bridge of her nose, crossing the others. "I can't do this."  
She told panicked, "All those cei'th were people like us once."

Hope reassured her from behind, "That's only what Barthandelus wants us to do, give up.  
He thinks he'll scare us away. The second we give up, it's Focus time."  
Snow put his hands to his hips, "Wait until we're broken and then slip on the leash…"

Sazh shrugged at this, "Yeah well, when you think about it…all this empathy puts us humans at a disadvantage."

"Maybe." Lightning told as I found the path forward, "But it's also what makes us so dangerous."

Fang didn't follow right away. Djos came to her side, holding her from behind. "Fang what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…" She told a bit distant as she met his maroon eyes, "Just time's running short…"

"Well I think Van-Van and I have made up our minds." Vanille skipped over and gave a  
sheepish smile to her mother figure, "we're going to make Cocoon our home."

"Yeah…" Fang told her face lightning up a bit, "I guess we will."

Eden continued my guidance, leading us into very difficult battles where resting afterwards was needed. Slopes, upside down rooms, transportation floors, shifting our unbalanced view of reality. Stomachs were flipped, sudden jerks were made it was like living through a world-wide roller coaster.

All the while we were bombarded with light of pinks and reds and attacks from our  
adversaries.

Our final room was placed in the strange underground place where we fought a massive tentacled monster composed of pure darkness. I fought with Anima, her strength revealed in final formations.

When the battle was over we were transported to a place of white purity. Everything here  
was calm, looking like a very large waiting room. The walls were coated with light blue glowing dots, the floors sealed with marble. A few statues of Eden made the notches of the walls. There were windows where the sky could be seen, the white clouds spotting its ever blue sea. The sunlight here was warm and soft.

I spotted a floating white couch and placed myself upon it. I felt my strength flowing back and for a moment found peace again.

Vanille twisted to me as I sat there, looking regal and heavenly in the white light. She grasped my hand with watery eyes, "I'm sorry for everything I have done to you."

"What have you done to me Vanille?" I questioned with a cocked head, "You've been a wonderful friend to me. You have made me realize how truly beautiful I am."

"But Hope…and…" She was chocked, trying to keep her cool. I could feel the fear she tried to hide. I grasped her in a hug and pet her hair down. "I forgive everything that happened between you two. I told you, you are a lucky woman. To be with him. To know he's your special one now. That is behind me. Somehow I think getting this mark has made me realize, the past did not kill me. It made me stronger. All of which happened to me I use to my advantage. And you should as well."

She looked at me as if I had been the messiah to answer her prayers. Her grip was tight until she fell to her knees. "Why…? Why do you have to forgive me? I don't deserve it."

I stood up fast and stared down at her with eyes ablaze in fury. "STAND UP." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

When she did I caressed her cheek with my palm, "Now please Vanille. Just shut the hell up and think about what you're saying. You are a great person. You're strong and you can always brighten everyone's day. Would Fang want to see you like this, or Djos, the very people who have raised you?"

"No…" She muttered looking to her feet. Her face was screwed with sadness, "I'm so sorry…I'm just so sorry…"

"There is nothing to be sorry about." I sat down once more, contemplating my thoughts,  
"Now please, leave me be."

She obeyed without question.

And I could feel the mark creeping across my skin, crossing the bridge of my nose. Soon my demise would be here.

And I didn't care. I sat.

And waited.


	15. Grand Finale

Chapter 15: Grand Finale.

My life seems now like an opera gone wrong. There was my birth, unwanted but still welcomed by a somewhat young mother and an underpaid father.  
They were both farm tenders, taking care of animals and plant life alike. My father was blonde like a majority of the Yoners, his ears pierced and even my dark-haired mother Ophelia had her cartilage hooped.

The changes happened after news that my grandfather disappeared reached us. My father overwhelmed became a l'cie to try and protect us. But in turn, his Focus was to destroy the Yoner family. When we refused he became a cei'th. To save my mother and to free my old man from a gristly fate I set him ablaze.

My mother distraught tossed me into the streets. I was nearly killed by a stampede of monsters but I was saved by a blonde boy my age named Maqui, eyes a crystal blue color. He promised to me if we ever met again he'd continue to save me. I hardly believed it, I was okay on my own.

But in doing so I was noticed by my friend Djos. Later I would find that he was the king of thieves…and would be the fiancé to a woman who took me as her godchild. He taught me how to become a thief and in the world of Cocoon, Palempolum my home city, was the perfect place to do so. It was one of the few places to still have outdoor markets…and poor security. We were rulers of our own utopia and inevitably we became lovers. He was the one I lost my virginity to.

After the first few weeks of spending time in the bedroom with him, he broke down and told me that he was a Pulse l'cie. I should've known with his accent he wasn't from around here. Later I would learn that the Sanctum wanted to do something with my family so tried to get me to be apart of the Purge.  
I somehow dodged that and turned him in when it began.

Now my anger and lost heart took me far away to the streets of the Hanging Edge.  
There I saw Snow, one who wanted to recruit me when I was spending time in Bodhum trying to drink away my life in the last year. Maqui had been a part of his NORA group which was why I considered it. I watched Anima fall, I observed the crystallization of Snow's fiancé Serah, watched as he tried to free her.

I stole the tear, ran to the Vile Peaks where I searched for materials to help repair my shoes. As I fixed them, I saw a peculiar group split into two.

I followed a woman who was named Lighting, who's real name was Claire, and a boy my age named Hope. Hope and I…well I thought there was something to redeem myself within him.

At the Gabra Whitewood forst I rediscovered my purpose as a Yoner family member, I was a beastmaster deep down inside. With practice I perfected my family's signature trait and accomplished something that my soul had wanted. And with his help I did this. We fought many battles, all back to Palempolum where I shared a passionate kiss with him.

But his house was attacked and I discovered that Djos was still alive. He knocked me out and dropped me off at Natilus, a city within an amusment park that I had always wanted to go to.  
There I met a good friend, Vanille and a father figure, Sazh. We had a little fun, times I will always recall with a smile, before PSICOM messed everything up by getting Nabaat the bitch with glasses in the mix.  
She used his son Dajh as bait, emotions running wild.  
We were taken by the soldiers into their Airship where we encountered Fang and the rest of our group. Words were exchanged between Djos and his Pulsian family.  
Vanille discovered a chip attached to his skull which she removed. It had been controlling him the entire time…

Barthandelus revealed that one of us must become a force named Ragnarok. And since then we've been trying to figure out something to stop this from happening.

From Pulse to home again. Reality slowly began to enter my eyes again. How it will all end, I am not sure. I eyed my new family, recalling our bonds, our strengths, our times of sorrow.

We stood in a line, staring down in Orphan's final resting place. I felt the l'cie brand spreading on my skin. It would only be a matter of time now.

All was silent, our faces lit by the lights in the floor. Lightning looked to all of us, compelled to whisper, "ready?"

"As much as we'll ever be…" Djos told back in a slow sigh. He looked teary-eyed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. I glanced sadly to Sazh who had a similar look of worry. He gave my hair a short rub and pat my shoulder, "We'll be okay kid…I know it."

We stared at the throne below, its blue silk seats untouched by any being and the mark of Barthandelus branded into its marble. Gears that were large and filled the room were turning at a constant rate, perhaps keeping the city alive. "There's the throne, now where's the king?" I harshly asked. The ground began to shake soon after to our surprise. Snow huffed, "Guess that answers your question. This is it."

"Moment of truth Hero." Lightning growled, leaping to the platform before the throne. We followed her lead, the beautiful reversed crystal snow lighting the room even here. Vanille stared at them mesmerized, "Little lights…just like in Oerba."

All was calm for quite some time until the room began to shake again. Two crystals, one blue the other green flew into the air. Two people were encased within, one being Dajh the other being the Serah woman. The voice of Dysley echoed over the scene, "Life's spark shines on, once freed from its fleshy shroud."

The owl that was his protector flew in from above, screeching once as the primarch appeared in a flash of bright light. "Dreams meanwhile shatter in a flash." An evil smirk appeared on his face, lifting his staff.

The crystals burst within seconds, leaving all of us appalled and slightly sick to our stomachs.

Snow roared, seeing Serah shattered made him lunge towards the man only to be repealed by the force field he cast around himself. Lightning knealed down next to him, holding his arm tightly, "Think Snow…where's the real Serah?" He realized this and held out the glowing tear.

Sazh held down his baby chocobo, "Hey listen." The bird jumped happily, its face full and lively. Sazh lifted himself, "It isn't real. It's fal'cie smoke and mirrors."

Hope huffed, preparing his boomerang standing faithfully by Vanille's side, "Yeah. They don't work wonders. They play tricks."

Dysley laughed in his seat, watching as our exits were sealed in. "At last, my errant l'cie. Men fight men." He shot a glance at me, "Men battle beasts. "  
Then to Fang, "Cocoon wars with Pulse."

He finally stood up, "There can be no end to such conflict. But Cocoon's end is imminent and inevitable. Will you at least not slay Orphan and make it quick? As an act of mercy?"

Lightning's eye twitched at this, "Mercy? Don't you mean murder? And Cocoon won't die. We're not here for that." We prepared our weapons on cue, "We came for you."

He sighed, disappointed. "Such willful insolence." Darkness covered him, rising into the skies, "You prolong Cocoon's suffering. And to what end? Refusing me but condemns another to face your Focus tomorrow. If you truly seek salvation, you will obey!"

He lifted his cane, the owl landing on it and in a flash he became Bathandelus, the burlesque, towering, white, god-like creature with gold lining, alien markings visible on his skin, and four face-masks grafted onto the sides of his head as adornments along with wings to induce a god-like image overall. His claws beckoned for my blood once more, my scar burning as I saw his grinning face.

He was a fierce foe, the heads shooting beams of energy once more. He tried to persuade us not to fight him, claiming we would receive eternal life. He enveloped us in poisonous smog, claws swinging at us with a lust for blood.

There was a point where his face opened, revealing guns that began glowing with unspeakable energy. We were able to hide within the spells Sazh casted, fully protected from the huge explosion of lasers.

After he was defeated, his body began to become engulfed by a blue crystal shell.

He groaned and roared, Sazh huffed, "Put a lid on it!" Bathandelus was sucked in by a strange and otherworldly pool beneath him, He shouted, "Release…at last release."

"Uhm what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, the curiosity getting the best of me.

But silence ensued. "It's done." Lightning told. We all relaxed and for a moment felt relieved.

Snow laughed, punching a fist into the air, "All right!"

Fang, Djos and Vanille all gave one another a hug, chuckling and immensely happy. I hear mechanical flapping and stared up, "I don't think it's time to celebrate just yet guys."

"It's that damn bird!" Fang shouted, watching helplessly as it flew down into the pool of energy.

An ethereal light spawned soon afterwards the shaking returning with a more violent tendency. Dysley's voice came from the pool as something strange began to emerge,

"A haven yea. Yet it must fall ere we be saved." Slowly, surely a new and strange form appeared flat like a sword's hilt. The wheel of Orphan, a child-like face caressed by a woman with an elongated head and metal wings sprung from her back, her eyes gazing green orbs. On the other side was the dark purple face of Dysley with blazing red eyes, his hand still creeping and caressing the air. Gears along their back moved with amazing fluid motion, showing many faces. The woman and he spoke at once continuing the poem,

"Too frail a shell, and humans should not thrive." A fist nearly squashed Sazh nearby, Dysley's face wrecked into a mechanical smirk, "Too stout a shell and they would not die. Slaughter and salvation! Two irreconcilable Focuses we bore. Yet bound were we in a cocoon prison impervious to our power. And so we thank you, for granting us our longed-for birth."

Snow couldn't break his eyes away, "Dysley?"

Sazh shook his head, aiming his pistols, "Not anymore."

The giant, strange alien fal'cie before us continued to speak, "We are the Abandoned One. Born but now to die. Our name is Orphan. And by our hand the world shall know redemption."

Their hands spread and they began their assault. To our horror their body was one elongated sword, rising from the earth and feeding us with immense power to the point where chunks of the floor began to rise. Suffering was felt in each blow we took, the hunger for the world at their mouths. Their magic was powerful. But it seemed like each hit that was delivered only pushed us further along to destroying this ugly heap of scrap metal.  
The battle was long and drawn out, their defenses nearly impossible to break.

But once we were sure the victory belonged to us, the two began to laugh, rising from the ground to expose the blade of their body once more. The Latin lettering along the metal started to glow, the mark of the fal'cie following suit. A sudden and dark pressure swallowed us whole, and I began to taste blood as I tried to block the pain.

As we were fallen Orphan spoke to Djos, Fang and Vanille who seemed to be the only ones still standing. "Have you paused to consider our reasons for making l'cie of men? We fal'cie are created for a single purpose and granted finite power to that end. With men it is not so. Men dream, aspire, and through indomitable force of will achieve the impossible. Your power is beyond measure. We take l'cie that we might wield such strength. Through you, we obtained freedom from our bondage. And now your Focus alone remains. Deny it and all will be for naught. Cocoon's sacrifice and that of Gran Pulse as well." They took Vanille into a shroud of energy, "Yet if we but summon the Maker, we will be granted the chance to begin anew. All our sins, absolved, and the world-anew!"

Vanille was taken into the air, shocked with red blood lightning and her mouth letting out painful yells. Djos and Fang watched with pain in their eyes. "Submit l'cie! Become Ragnarok. Lead us into the light."

Djos gripped Fang, giving her an approving nod. "Let her go you bastard!" He demanded, stepping up to him, "We will do it. It was our Focus in the first place! Not hers!"

"We have no need of flawed l'cie." Orphan huffed to them.

"We'll destroy you. In place of her." Fang barked, holding her weapon tight. Vanille was released and Orphan smirked, "Ragnarok. The will to guide our world unto oblivion. Are you two willing to bear the sin of our salvation?"

"You heard us!" Djos screamed, "We'll do it!"

Vanille slowly lifted herself, "No! Please...you promised we would save Cocoon. You promised!"

"we're going to protect our family." Fang told putting the end of her staff at Vanille's nose. The two stood over her, staring down sadly. "Sometimes…" She told, "You've got to chose!"

Snow gripped her tightly, everyone else finally had come to again. He prevented her from hitting Vanille, Djos watching with anger, "Let her go! We must do this!" Sazh held him back, "This ain't the time to be losing it lovebirds!"

"What the hell are you doing anyway?" I yelled to Fang, "What is hurting her going to do here? We're in this together crazy bitch!"

She lowered her head. "This is the Focus Djos and I were given. No one's going to stop us." The two knocked us away, leaving room for them to jump into the air. Fang kicked her staff, flipping upside down and held onto her fiancé. The two began to glow, a tail produced from the weapon. She stared up to him, he glancing down to her. They gripped one another's hands onto the staff and slammed into the ground, producing a sphere of energy.

And then…everything just slowed down.

When I finally opened my eyes I couldn't see much…darkness was everywhere after that. A small light was glowing before me and I felt no pain here. Not even an ounce of discomfort. Everything was warm…

I stood, my body floating in this strange heavenly area. I was convinced that I had died.

"Hey kid!" I heard the voice of Sazh, seeing his hand stretch and break the darkness a bit. "Come on snap out of it!"

"Yeah…" I gasped turning to see my father behind me, his sharp green eyes and short blonde hair so familiar. "We wouldn't want that pretty little smile being ruined on your birthday."

Confused I noticed walls beginning to form around me. Each panel held a different memory. I felt something press within me, my feet beginning to caress the ground once more. The light was burning bright now. This was not the afterlife, this was a second chance. I could feel it burning in my soul, the pain of my injuries but the love I received all my life. I saw Snow come beside me, that smug grin on his face. Lightning then followed, her eyes determined. Sazh pat my head from behind. Hope gazed to me, and I couldn't help but smile. "Let's go save the day Hero." I told, all of us stepping back once more.

I woke up just in time to see Fang and Djos flying in the air above us after some strange explosion. Snow caught my godmother and I was barely able to catch Djos, lying him on the ground soon after besides Fang. Vanille was speechless, tears forming in her eyes.

"Miracles out of misery. You've got to be kidding me." Sazh huffed towards the previous words of the fal'cie that was now in bits and pieces. Hope healed Fang, "Yeah who would be dumb enough to swallow that crock?"

"Apparently them." I told as I placed a healing spell on Djos who groaned as he opened his maroon eyes.

"This hasn't exactly been the best week." Lightning told pointing her gunblade at the threat, "Look at us, we've had to spend it in this dump of a city searching around for you."

"You're alive!" Vanille told, shaking her head. Fang was shocked, "But you can't be."

"We saw you all become cei'th!" Djos claimed. So that's what happened… "Could be more  
fal'cie smoke and mirrors." Lightning told with a smirk.

"Fang…" Snow told, "I'm sorry."

"we made you go at it alone." I whispered to her and Djos. Lightning let her handle the staff she had dropped. Fang shook her head still a bit in shock, "Second time now, isn't it?" She scoffed and took it, looking into the eyes of our leader.

The two gave nods to one another in respect and I felt that their friendship was blooming. "Where did you go?" Vanille asked with fear.

"Somewhere cold and dark." Hope responded. "But somehow thinking of all that's happened brought us back here."

Snow hummed, "I had a glimpse of the future. Everyone was smiling and laughing…Even Serah. Even Light." We all gave tiny chuckles at this.

Lightning looked to him with a sort of longing to hear more until Sazh told, "I know, it's like a new Focus or something." I felt the mark still burning on my face, perhaps coating it with the swirls now. " I'm thinking it doesn't really make sense since we were basically worm bait and all. Luck would have it, I felt somebody pushing me right along." The little bird flew from his hair cooing to Vanille.

"Divine intervention perhaps." I shrugged as Vanille hugged me. I pat her hair down, "Who gives a damn, at least we're all alive for now."

Lightning looked to the fiancés, "You were there too Fang. And you Djos. Same side, all of us. Together till the end."

Orphan's fake body was becoming consumed by the energy pool. We all prepared to attack, our brands starting to burn. Snow winked to us, "The heroes never die. And today that will be all of us. We have a world to save!"

"If we have the power to destroy Cocoon, then we have the power to save it." Hope told aloud. I cracked my whip, "We have come this far, strengths and bonds made. We have suffered and loved. But it won't mean anything if we can't even do this simple task."

"Simple?" Djos chuckled, "You're out of you bloody mind. But I agree. We can't let the world go to waste." He stared and held Fang's hand tightly, "I love you. Fang I love you with all my heart. I will do anything with you, save this world and Gran Pulse for you. You are my queen. Stay strong, for me. For our lovely daughter." He extended a hand to Vanille who nodded, "We will do as we must."

"Time to give the people what they really want." Sazh told as Orphan's body was fully consumed. Silence ensued once more.

Vanille prayed silently then stared to us, "We can do it. I know we can, if we made it this far. Let's make a miracle happen!"

Fang huffed, "Lady Luck surely isn't on his side."

"She's got us darling." Djos whistled, spitting out a final mucus ball, "we've got this bar none."

A childish laughter echoed as a light appeared from the pool. Orphan was exposed, the child we had seen being caressed by the mother with wheels circling around him like gears. He stared down to us with bulging white eyes, smirking and told in a strange voice, "You overreach yourselves."

Lightning stepped in front of us, preparing for the final battle, "No. we overreach you."  
He blinked once, "Is that so?"

"You don't believe in anything. You gave up on life before you were even born. Sat poisoning Cocoon from the inside, waiting for someone to come and destroy you. Sure, you think the end of the world is salvation. All you care about is death's release. So take it, and leave the rest of us alone. We don't think like that. When we think there's no hope left, we keep looking until we find some. Maybe Cocoon is past saving. But it's our home, and we will protect it or die trying! We live to make the impossible, possible! That is our Focus!" We gave simultaneous weapon preparations, eying the child fal'cie down.

He screamed with power, lowering himself down with a smirk on his face.

He cast a death spell upon us. If we didn't defeat him soon, it would be our tombs. His face flipped around revealing a mouth embedded into his back that could paralyze us, whip with a tongue and even cast spells.  
His defense was strong, blocking almost all of our attacks. When we finally got him weak, wings produced from his gears enabling him to fly. Orphan was near death and so began to panic. He did everything, shot energy, rose ground but it did not stop us.

Finally when he was defeated, his body glowed into a crystal rainbow and began to slowly explode. He groaned in pain. Lightning stepped forward, "we're here to stop him. We've come to save Cocoon right?"

"Right." We all answered preparing for the worst.

As the explosions were engulfed by the pool, the entire area became lit with a warm and powerful light.  
Power began to fade from the city, the entire fire of the fal'cie who gave us light now gone.  
We began to float out of the Cradle and into the nothingness that was the sky.  
Gravity was gone now and so was the stable earth below.  
Buildings began to concave, the earth shaking.  
We huddled close to one another, holding one another by the hand. We prepared for the worst.

Silently I felt tears falling upwards, spotting Vanille, Djos and Fang falling behind. When we begged them to reach for us, the only gave stares of sadness. The held one another close.

In a flash their bodies meshed into a monster, half man half woman that had claws and wings unlike any beast I had ever observed. It had multiple arms, powerful limbs and a roar that could collapse windows.  
This must have been Ragnarok.  
Lava was seen flowing up from an area nearby…and then I felt crystals coating my body. I spotted Pulse coming closer towards us, and then my eyes were forced shut.

There I was frozen. For how long, one can only guess. But within the moments of life afterwards, I felt myself become freed. I expected a world of ruin to greet my eyes. But as I stepped out I spotted a huge pillar before me and the planet of Pulse lingering so far away. We were now connected. There was a sun, shining in the distance. The ground was soft and filled with life.

Lightning stood directly before us, gaping at the amazing structure. "They did it. They saved the world…"

Snow shook his head, "No they gave us a new one." Sazh huffed behind him, "that's one gift I'll forgive them for not wrapping."

I heard Vanille's voice in my head, "This is as much as we can do. The rest is up to you."  
"Does this mean…" Hope asked softly, "We completed our Focus?"

The PSICOM officers were busy looking for people who were roaming around near the base of the crystal. "Cocoon's seen better days." Snow told, "That's for sure."

Sazh held his bird close, "Yeah and I'd say that qualifies for a demolition. Focus complete.

Fang huffed entered our minds, "Whatever you want to believe."

"It really is a miracle." Lightning told, a smile finally gracing her face. I twisted around as Djos said to us, "Take a look at yourselves!" Sazh gasped, "Chrome! No more swirls."

"Really?" I took out the blade given to me by Fang and nearly cried at the clear face I had. "I'm back to normal…I'm back!" None of had our brands anymore and Vanille told us,

"It's easy to lose sight in a world as wide as this one. But if you keep going, you're sure to find what you're looking for sooner or later."

Snow's face lit up into the widest smile as he spotted the two figures walking towards us. "Serah!"

He literally tackled the woman he loved so much. Sazh was right behind him, taking his son happily back into his arms as the chocobo chick flew onto his head. Hope was hurt, I could tell.  
His mother would not return.

I stared down to my feet, not sure where to go. But I took out the pendant Djos gave me, looking into its swirl. I felt a little lost. "What now?"

"Do as you must Chrome. Be free, as you always have wanted to be." He answered.

I gave a tiny nod, and with all the strength I could muster I threw the pendant towards the pillar, it landing perfectly at the base.

I stared to Hope. He looked into my eyes apologetically, "Chrome…I…"

"Hush." I told hugging him. He stared confused at me. I answered back strictly, "Hope you changed me for the better. You really have. But…you were not honest. And for that it will take me a long time to forget. If ever. So I am sorry." I held his hands and gave them a squeeze, "Go find your father. Live a good life. Remember this though: I will always love you Hope. But I will always regret you."

His face was blank as I turned around, staring to my boots.

I touched the necklace of NORA briefly, my smile returning. I activated the jet boots and the others stared to me, "It's been nice guys. But duty calls. Snow you better hurry up with that wedding. Me and the gang are going to have it all figured out!"

"Hey!" he shouted, "you can't join NORA without me there!"

"Watch me!" I shouted as the boots kicked in full power. I giggled, skating across the surface of our new world.

I felt alive, free…and I had survived. I was on my way to a better life.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The return to Palempolum my hometown where I was born, raised as a Beastmaster, became a thief and had my life reversed in every way possible was hard and almost painful. The world truly had changed. No longer were we ruled by fal'cie. We would no longer be provided with food or power. I saw the people here moving towards lush lands to start farms as I began to head into the city being slowly drained of its lifeblood.

When I left here my life was in a rut, I had short hair and was scared of the future. Now I tied my hair into a ponytail, had a scar bore on my right eye and even had a missing tooth as proof to my survival battling against the fal'cie who wished to destroy us. I kept my eyes on Pulse above, watching it with a smile gracing my face.

I heard the voices of the NORA members helping out some children move things from their homes. Gadot lifted heavy objects like couches and beds, Lebreau was comforting small ones and Yuj was busy commanding a few men. Maqui wasn't anywhere to be seen.

My heart sank a bit, heading to my old farmhouse in the city limits. I spotted a small egg sitting at the base of my stairs, a gloved hand petting it down. The hand connected to the arm and body of the spiky blonde with crystal blue eyes. He noticed me standing in a slight distance and his mouth formed into a smile. He instantly stood and lifted me as he hugged me.

"Chrome!" He told, gripping the back of my head tightly. "You're alive!" We parted only to look into each other's eyes. "Yeah…" I nodded very softly giving a smug grin, "Maqui, you can't keep this girl down!"

"I'm so glad you are…" He told a slight red tinge on his cheeks. "Hey…am I a part of the team?"

"Snow actually stopped by a few moments ago. He told us that Gadot and you were to be in charge."

"In charge?" My eyes were wide and I felt my pulse race slightly. "I'm a NORA leader?"

"Yeah…" He seemed intoxicated with the aura surrounding us. "You're the boss."  
I took it all in, the responsibility I had longed for was now mine. Overwhelmed I internally dosed myself off to glance at the handsome blonde. "Maqui…" I whispered holding his shoulders, "You kept your faith in me all of these years."

"I told you I'd keep you safe." He gave me a slight push and I snickered, "I never forget my promises."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." I urged bringing him close. We felt our pulses race, eyes shutting, the heat radiating from soft young skin. But just as we felt the slight tips of our lips reaching one another in magnetic bliss a sound of cracking was heard. I gasped, thinking I had gripped his hand too hard. But no, with hands intertwined we spotted the egg nearby starting to crack.

It split and a small whining sound was heard. From it was born a small long gui, one of the sacred animals from Gran Pulse. It started to walk, its leathery skin drying in the sunlight. A foot slipped on accident and it ended up on its back, crying out.

The thing which would grow to the size of mountains within the first ten years of its life was barely big enough to fit my arms as I cradled it. "Shh…" I told it, Maqui watching with amazement. "What is that thing?"

"A Long Gui. They're very powerful. I've always wanted one…maybe this was a last gift from my Pulsian friends." I pet its small head, "It will grow very rapidly so it'll need a lot to eat. But if we raise it, we can use it to our advantage."

"It must be a boy, look at those tusks!" He poked the small teeth coming from the infant's mouth. I set it down at my feet and there it stayed. "What are you going to name him?"

"Adam…" I beamed, glancing down at him. He stared up at me, cocking its head with a slight purr.

Maqui chuckled, "I'm sure both of you will be a great addition to this team." He sighed,  
"There's a lot of cleaning up to do."

"With time things will fall into balance." I told with crossed arms. He held me by the waist as if to silently tell me everything would be alright. His grasp was warm, fingers soft against my bare stomach. "We're here to help them now." He murmured. "And with you guiding us, we'll be able to handle it I know it."

"We better get going then. No use in staying here."

"HEY!" He shouted as I parted from his side. I returned with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk of knowledge. Maqui made a few movements, trying to figure out what to do, "Can I at least have that kiss?"

"Oh fine." I rolled my green eyes and leaned in so he could peck my cheek. To my surprise he began to grip my shoulder blades and pull me in. With that our lips pressed against one another's deeply and passionately. I began to shut my eyes as he molded his hands along my waist in a soft yet protective grasp. To feel his tongue brush mine was like accepting the forgiveness from the heavens.

Why had I fallen for Hope? It was a mystery now. Seeing as Maqui knew me longer and had cared for me through five years of separation I was surprised and relieved. I was sure he would find attraction in other women yet here he remained. "I'm sorry." I told through kisses that we lunged at each other with.

"Why?"

"Because I had little faith in you…"

"As long as you know now, I don't care."

We parted, setting our foreheads against each other. He slowly wiped the tears coming from my eyes, holding my cheek where once a l'cie brand had been. "You are a strong, independent woman and I respect every aspect of that. You are beautiful and brave. I admire that about you. And now as leader, there is no way we can ever fail."

"Thank you." I whispered, giving a little smile as Adam cuddled against my leg. I plucked him from the ground. Maqui and I began to head back to help the others, knowing a wild and strange future was ahead of us.

Before we entered a building that NORA was assisting I stopped and stared for a moment. Hope was no where to be seen and neither was his father. My eyebrows crossed at this, glancing to Maqui. "I know what one thing I want to do is."

"What's that?"

"I want to find my family." I told with a tight fist, "I want to find the beastmasters of this world…the Yoner family."


End file.
